


Recomeços

by SophiaSnape



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaSnape/pseuds/SophiaSnape
Summary: Desde o fim da Guerra os mesmos pesadelos assombram o poderoso e taciturno Severo Snape. Mas não são eles que o fazem perder o sono, e sim a doce lembrança da mulher que o ajudou a se recuperar enquanto ele agonizava em um leito no St. Mungus. Ele não sabe quem ela é, ou mesmo se as imagens borradas são reais. E mesmo anos depois, vivendo uma nova vida na França, ele não pode deixar para trás. A verdade virá a tona ou o vazio o assombrará para sempre?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Prólogo

“Por favor, viva”

“Por favor, não me deixe”

“Eu não posso...”

“Por favor...”

“Eu... deuses! Alguém... Façam alguma coisa!”

“Só... fica comigo”

“Eu...”

— Merda! – Severo xingou, respirando pesadamente. Apesar do frio cortante do mês de dezembro nas ruas londrinas, Severo estava suando da cabeça aos pés, seu cabelo estava grudado na testa, e suas mãos tremiam. Irritado e exausto, suas mãos frias agarraram o cobertor, colocando-o de lado. Ele sentou na lateral da cama, os pés apoiados no chão de madeira, enquanto tentava controlar a respiração.

— O mesmo pesadelo. – ele sussurrou para si mesmo, desistindo do sono. Ainda descalço, ele caminhou até a sala e encheu o copo de whisky, preparando-se para mais uma noite longa.

Desde que a guerra acabara, a quase dois anos, Severo Snape, Ordem de Merlin 1ª Classe, não conseguiu deixá-la para trás. Quase diariamente ele era assombrado pelo mesmo sonho, a sensação angustiante de se ver fora do próprio corpo e se sentir impotente, de sentir a dor, a solidão e o medo e não poder fazer nada a não ser esperar pela morte.

E então...

O pesadelo se torna um sonho em que mãos suaves tocam a sua testa, sua bochecha, e param em seu peito. E o seu coração, que já batia devagar, cansado da existência miserável que levara até ali, pega fôlego e esperança e começa a bater forte, cheio de adrenalina. E a vida que ele ainda não estava pronto para se despedir como achava que estaria para de passar diante os seus olhos e tudo que ele pode ouvir é um sussurro suave retumbando um mantra em seu ouvido:

“Viva. Por favor, viva.”

E, bem, ele vive.

...

Severo sabe que a voz que sussurra em seu ouvido nos sonhos é conhecida, mas por algum motivo seu inconsciente não o deixa saber quem é. Ele sabe que a resposta está ali, mas ele não alcança. As memórias são tão confusas que ele não discerne o que é real ou sonho. Tudo o que Severo lembra depois da imagem da cobra vindo em sua direção é acordar no chão da Casa dos Gritos com a imagem borrada de alguém sobre o seu corpo, e depois, o teto branco e luminoso do St. Mungus, agonizando com uma dor terrível na garganta que o impedira de falar por semanas.

E agora, sozinho no lugar que ele nunca conseguira chamar de casa, Severo sabe que é hora de fazer alguma coisa. Ele sabe que é hora de viver. E só há um jeito para isso acontecer. Caminhando até o banheiro velho e úmido ele olha para o único espelho da casa, manchado pelos anos de vapor e pouca luz. O reflexo no espelho é de um homem que Severo não reconhece a quase duas décadas, se é que um dia já reconheceu. Foram tantos papeis, tantas mentiras, tanto sofrimento, que ele mal sabe o que real.

Seu rosto ainda está mais magro que o normal. As linhas que marcam sua expressão, ainda mais profundas. Há mais fios prateados no seu cabelo do que ele lembrava. Seus olhos estão opacos, sem vida. Mas tem uma coisa dentro dele, uma voz distante mas forte que pede, não, implora, que ele viva. Que ele lute. Que ele tente. E então...

— Sim, Severo pensa, é hora de viver.

...

Marselha, França, julho de 2007

Se Severo fosse um cara de sorte, ele pensou, ter se mudado para a França teria sido uma das melhores decisões da sua vida – se não a única. Os quase três anos desde que ele se mudara para o charmoso vilarejo de pedras a poucos quilômetros da Universidade se tornaram muito melhor do que ele previra. Aliás, se ele fosse totalmente honesto consigo mesmo, ele não esperava nada positivo ou negativo dessa mudança, ele apenas sabia que precisava sair da Inglaterra, e mais especificamente, do mundo bruxo.

Mas as coisas saíram muito melhores do que ele poderia prever. O chalé era simples, mas aconchegante; a vizinhança, acolhedora e discreta. O clima era uma mudança bem-vinda se comparada a sempre nublada e fria Escócia. Além disso, o ar marítimo espantava todas as suas lembranças ruins para longe, quase como se elas não existissem. Ele ainda não tinha noites perfeitas de sono, mas eram definitivamente melhores que antes.

Ele também andar pela vila sem recorrer a feitiços de desilusão, sem o escrutínio dos olhares curiosos, maliciosos ou condescendentes. Ele se sentia quase como um homem livre.

E foi assim que ele saiu para mais um dia de sua nova e pacífica rotina: café na pequena padaria da vila. Ao contrário da sua vida anterior como espião duplo e professor em Hogwarts, em que tudo era corrido, em que a tensão e o estresse o dominavam, viver na França era diferente. Ele fazia tudo com calma, desde preparar o chá até andar pela ilha. Seus movimentos, embora sempre precisos, eram lentos; não havia rigidez em nada. Seu andar se tornara quase um deslizar tranquilo em câmera lenta, seu olhar captando todos os detalhes daquele paraíso que ele agora chamava de lar e daquela vida que ele podia finalmente chamar de sua.

— Monsieur Severo! – saudou o senhor Bernard, dono do pequeno e rústico café que servia o melhor pão crocante que Severo já havia comido.

— Senhor Bernard – Severo cumprimentou, sentando no lugar de sempre.

— Matthew, o de sempre para o nosso amigo, sim? Très bon!

— Obrigado – Severo agradeceu, sentindo o cheiro delicioso do lugar.

— Aqui está, senhor. Café puro e baguete crocante de queijo prato. Mais alguma coisa?

— Por enquanto não, Matthew, obrigado. – Severo tomou o seu tempo para saborear a obra de arte diante dele, curtindo a primeira mordida e quase gemendo de prazer com o sabor do queijo derretendo na sua boca. Era uma sensação muito além da descrição, e Severo riu consigo mesmo pensando no quão pouco patriótico ele parecia admitindo que a França tinha muito mais vantagens que a Inglaterra. Eles não só sabiam fazer uma boa revolução, mas cozinhavam como deuses.

Tinha alguma coisa no ar marítimo francês que deixava toda a sua vida mais leve, de uma maneira que ele nunca havia sentindo antes.

Se não fossem os pesadelos e a lembrança constante dela... A mulher desconhecida que o ajudara, Severo poderia dizer que-

— E então? – Senhor Bernard interrompeu seus pensamentos, puxando a cadeira do lado, seus olhos brilhando de diversão mal contida.

Fazia parte de um jogo entre eles agora: Senhor Bernard testava novas receitas, incrementando novos ingredientes, e Severo tentava identificar cada um deles.

— Sinto o gosto do pão italiano crocante, claro, mas com um leve toque de gergelim. O queijo é o prato com o toque de alguma erva.

— Que seria...

— Manjericão. – Severo respondeu com um sorriso.

— E?

— Alguma coisa agridoce. Parece que está na cebola.

— Será que finalmente peguei o senhor? – Salvatore estava quase tonto com a possibilidade, já que nenhum cliente, em mais de quarenta anos de profissão, o desafiara como Severo.

— Não tão rápido, Bernard. Acho que o ingrediente secreto é... geleia de pimenta? Acertei?

— Maldito seja! – o homem idoso riu, batendo na mesa com força.

Eles conversaram por quase meia hora, como era de costume, até que o lugar começou a ficar cada vez mais cheio de locais e turistas. O vilarejo não ficava muito longe da famosa Marselha, mas nem sempre atraía muitos turistas. Havia muito o que se ver dentro da cidade, e nos arredores dela, então raramente o pequeno povoado concentrava um número grande de pessoas de fora. Era comum, no entanto, que os estudantes da Aix-Marseille Université passassem os finais de semana por lá. Como o novo semestre se iniciaria em duas semanas, o café estava mais cheio que o normal.

— É a minha deixa, Bernard. – Severo entregou algumas moedas no caixa, acenando discretamente para os funcionários – Espero um desafio melhor amanhã, velho. Você está perdendo o tato.

— A ousadia do homem! – ele riu, satisfeito, e quando Severo já cruzava o limiar da porta de vidro e madeira, ele gritou – Amanhã vai ser uma grande surpresa. Estou sentindo!

Severo acenou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça enquanto sentia a brisa morna do verão francês. Displicentemente, ele olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e viu que ainda tinha tempo até abrir a loja. Com as lembranças ainda vívidas do sonho na sua cabeça, ele caminhou até a praia, finalmente se permitindo ser inundado por elas.

Ele também lembra do estado de semiconsciência constante, resultado das dezenas de poções cicatrizantes e anestésicas que nadavam no seu corpo durante as semanas de recuperação no hospital. Lembra vagamente de rostos conhecidos flutuando acima dele, todos culpados demais para realmente olhar para ele. E então... ela. Uma presença tão forte mas que, por algum motivo, ele não se lembrava. Nem sua mente eidética era capaz de juntar o quebra-cabeça, e isso o deixava louco.

Ele sabia que era mulher. Disso, pelo menos, ele tinha certeza. Em uma de suas visitas sentira o toque macio em sua mão, os dedos finos entrelaçando os seus. Nesse dia ele tentara tanto ficar acordado, abrir totalmente os olhos, formar algumas palavras... Mas ele não conseguiu. Não estava forte o suficiente, e ela sabia disso. Porque ela sempre aparecia, Severo percebeu meses depois, nos piores momentos. Quando ele era tão profundamente tomado pela dor que nem as poções mais fortes poderiam ajudar. E o fato de não conseguir se comunicar só o deixava mais insano na época. Ele não conseguia dizer o que doía, onde ou como. Ele queria dizer para deixarem para lá, que ele queria que aquilo acabasse logo. Ele queria que o seu corpo cedesse, mas era exatamente nesse momento que ela aparecia.

Ele podia ouvir uma voz suave falando baixinho para os medibruxos, e depois toda a sala ficava em silêncio. Apenas os dois. Apenas o toque dela.

Em uma de suas misteriosas visitas os medibruxos haviam acabado de injetar a poção sono sem sonhos no seu organismo, quando ela viu o quão descuidados eles haviam sido. Ele não lembra dela ficando furiosa, nem dela gritando com todos na sala, mas ele lembra da energia dela flutuando no espaço entre eles até tocá-lo, preenchendo-o com uma força que ele nem sabia mais que tinha. E ele lembra da presença dela no quarto muito tempo depois, porque o cheiro ficara no ar quando ele adormecia; e continuava quando ele acordava.

E a força dela estava nele, ele podia sentir. Tanto que desde a primeira vez desde que ele chegara no hospital, a garganta completamente machucada pela mordida da Nagini, ele fizera a única coisa que ninguém mais acreditava que ele faria:

Ele falou.

Não uma frase completa, mas um distinto e sonoro: mostre-se.

E ela fugira.

...


	2. Seja corajosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUITO feliz com o retorno de vocês sobre o prólogo! Espero que gostem deste ♥ Estou novamente saindo da minha zona de conforto ao abordar um pouco mais de drama nesse início. A maior parte das minhas fanfics são puramente românticas - amo! - mas quis fazer algo diferente desta vez. O plot está na minha cabeça a um tempo, e agora me senti pronta para desenvolver. Conto com o feedback de vocês!

Capítulo I

— Hermione? – uma voz preocupada chamou por trás da porta.

— Já estou saindo! – ela respondeu, respirando fundo quando ouviu os passos ficando distantes. Mas ela ainda podia ouvir os sussurros da sala, e estremeceu. Jogando um pouco de água fria no rosto, Hermione olhou para o seu reflexo no espelho. Ela quase não se reconhecia. Seu rosto estava magro e sua pele, sem vida. Seus olhos, geralmente brilhantes e curiosos, estavam exaustos. Ela estava exausta.

Hermione nunca imaginou que sua vida daria uma reviravolta tão grande, e para pior. O sentimento do pós-guerra, a euforia, a felicidade, passou para dar lugar as reflexões, a chorar os mortos, e ela... bem. Ela pensou que sabia o que queria.

Hermione pensou que casar com Ron, ter uma carreira no Ministério, ser acolhida pela família Weasley, seria o ponto máximo da felicidade. Mas no fundo da sua mente, ela sabia que não era verdade. Porque nós sempre sabemos. Sempre há uma voz no fundo da nossa alma que sussurra quando estamos caminhando errado, mas ela enterrou o sussurro bem no fundo do seu coração na esperança de que passaria. E ela enterrou tão fundo que por um bom tempo ela realmente não ouviu.

Não ouviu quando fugiu do St. Mungus. Não ouviu quando rejeitou o conselho da professora McGonagall. Não ouviu quando aceitou o emprego no Ministério, e não ouviu quando decidiu se casar com o Ron. Ela foi no fluxo dos acontecimentos, se deixou ser levada porque era mais fácil.

Hermione estava tão cansada de tudo ser tão difícil...

Só que o caminho mais simples, o atalho, acabou enterrando-a profundamente. Felicidade não era isso. E por escolher o caminho errado, ela acabou sendo levava a uma vida de mentiras e sorrisos forçados, e quanto mais tempo se passava, mais difícil era sair.

Só que agora... Depois disso. Foi a gota d’água.

Num reflexo, as mãos tocaram o abdômen e ela chorou. Por tudo que ela não fora, por tudo que ela não teve coragem de dizer ou fazer, e principalmente, mais dolorosamente, pelo filho que ela perdera.

Ron, claro, estava desolado. A Sra. Weasley tentava consolá-la de todas as maneiras possíveis, mas tudo que Hermione queria naquele momento era silêncio. Mas quando era deixada em silêncio, tudo vinha à tona e ela mal podia suportar. Hermione riu, amarga, porque quem diria... a Princesa da Grifinória era, na verdade, uma covarde. Ela desistiu de si mesma para agradar aos outros, para se sentir amada, e que desastre havia sido. O sentimento era de que ela havia falhado em tudo: como profissional, como amiga, como esposa, e como mãe. Ela não conseguiu sequer ser um porto seguro para o seu filho. Seu corpo falhara com ele.

Mas além de tudo ela era uma egoísta. Porque apesar de toda a dor, do quão destroçada ela estava, a única imagem que vinha na sua mente era a dele. Era o rosto dele, e...

— Hermione, querida, o chá está pronto. Você vai sair em breve?

Era a Gina. Gina estava sendo... incrível, para dizer o mínimo. Ela tinha tanta sorte por ter amigos tão maravilhosos. Gina não a pressionava para dizer nada, mas oferecia o seu ombro e o seu silêncio como companhia.

Harry e Gina tinham o tipo de relacionamento que Hermione não saberia dizer quem tinha mais sorte: ele ou ela. Ambos eram generosos, empáticos, espertos e divertidos; e ficavam ainda mais incríveis quando estavam juntos. Não eram o casal perfeito, eram o casal certo um para o outro. Pelo menos, era o que diziam para as pessoas. E fazia sentido. Quando Hermione olha para eles, juntos, fazendo coisas simples como preparar o café da manhã, tudo que ela vê é uma sintonia tão bonita e equilibrada, uma calma, que ela só pode desejar, com todo o seu coração, que eles fossem cada dia mais felizes e que, quem sabe um dia, ela pudesse ter algo remotamente parecido.

Respirando fundo, ela ajeitou o cabelo, enxugou as mãos, e abriu a porta. Uma nova resolução se formava em sua mente, e dessa vez ela não deixaria escapar.

...

Voltar a Hogwarts era... dúbio. Hermione era tomada pelas melhores lembranças. E as piores também. Apesar dela ter retornado para completar os estudos alguns anos antes, não foi fácil ficar todo o ano letivo. Especialmente sem os meninos. E especialmente sem-

— E então, minha querida. – a professora McGonagall cruzou as mãos sobre a pesada mesa de madeira da sala da direção, os olhos brilhando por trás do óculos – Finalmente decidiu fazer a coisa certa?

Hermione respirou, assentindo.

— Sim. Decidi aceitar o emprego.

— Como eu disse, ele está precisando de uma assistente e você seria a escolha ideal. Nada tão glamoroso quando trabalhar no Ministério, receio.

— Não importa – Hermione balançou a cabeça – sei que parece estranho, mas fugir para outro país e trabalhar como assistente para um homem que muito provavelmente me odeia faz mais sentido que toda a minha vida nos últimos anos. Você acha que estou louca? Saindo assim? Aceitando um emprego que mal pagará as contas? Numa vila trouxa que eu nem sei o nome?

Minerva sorriu, dando tapinhas amigáveis na mão da jovem a sua frente.

— Não, Hermione, não está. Se uma coisa na nossa vida não vai bem e temos o poder de mudar, então faça. Pense em você pela primeira vez na vida. O resto vai se encaixar, você vai ver.

— Estou magoando tantas pessoas.

— Minha querida, escute: você não fez nada de errado. E as pessoas não são feitas de vidro. Ninguém vai se quebrar. E por mais duro que seja, eis a verdade: você não é responsável pela expectativa de ninguém. Se as pessoas se frustram, é com a projeção delas em você, e não porque deve algo a elas. Entende?

Hermione suspirou, prendendo o lábio inferior nos dentes. O gesto típico de quando estava tentando não chorar.

— Sempre posso contar com a senhora para os melhores conselhos. Dolorosos, sim, mas verdadeiros.

— Alguém precisa fazer isso. A acredite, tenho muitos anos de experiência.

— Pois não parece – Hermione brincou, sorrindo.

Um silêncio confortável se seguiu, mas o assunto intocável estava lá, pairando entre elas a anos, e Hermione finalmente decidiu que era hora de perguntar.

—Você fala com ele as vezes?

Os olhos de Minerva brilharam satisfeitos, como se ela tivesse marcado um ponto na sua contagem mental.

— É raro. Você o conheceu por anos aqui em Hogwarts – ela deu de ombros – ainda é um homem discreto.

— Você sabe se ele... bem, se ele está feliz?

— Ele está. Talvez pela primeira vez na vida. Mas está incompleto. Quer informações, Hermione. Que só você pode dar.

Hermione fechou os olhos com força, tentando impedir as lágrimas, mas era impossível.

— E o que eu poderia dizer a ele?

— Então você ainda o ama. – Não era uma pergunta.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, embora ela não tivesse certeza se era para Minerva ou ela mesma.

— Isso é insano, não é? Perseguir um homem que provavelmente nem lembra que eu existo? Que tem como última imagem a de uma menina? – ela levantou abruptamente, sem fôlego. – Eu devo estar ficando maluca. Só pode. Ron tinha razão quando disse isso. Eu mudei. Não sou mais a mesma.

— Minha querida – Minerva chamou calmamente, olhando diretamente para ela – as pessoas mudam, e ainda bem. Imagina se fossem as mesmas? Mas no seu caso, você só está se reencontrando. Fazendo as pazes consigo mesma.

Hermione soluçou.

— E sobre o Severo... você só vai saber se tentar. Além do mais, independente do que acontecer, você ainda deve algumas respostas a ele. Respostas que certamente o atormentam. E Merlin sabe que aquele homem precisa de paz em sua vida.

— Você está certa, claro.

— Vá até a França, se candidate. Consiga o emprego. E o resto... as coisas vão se acertar.

— E se ele não me contratar?

— Até onde eu sei, você não é nada além de obstinada. E se não funcionar... bem, você sempre pode se contentar com os croissants franceses. São deliciosos. – Minerva piscou, bebericando o seu chá, enquanto Hermione se entregava a uma gargalhada que ela provavelmente não dava a muito, muito tempo.

— Ele vai odiá-la, você sabe. – Hermione murmurou depois de um tempo.

Minerva levantou as sobrancelhas, pedindo que ela continuasse. – Ele confiou em você para não divulgar onde ele estava, e agora você está dando essa informação para mim de todas as pessoas. Não quero perturbar a paz que ele encontrou para si mesmo. Não seria justo.

Minerva suspirou, tirando os óculos para massagear os olhos cansados.

— Hermione, ele me pediu ajuda para encontrar um candidato adequado. Estou indicando você, que é mais do que adequada. Ponto final.

— Ele vai pensar que vou contar para toda a Inglaterra onde ele está, um relatório completo.

— Quem garante que um bruxo desconhecido não daria com a língua nos dentes no instante em que pisasse na botica? Não há pessoa mais confiável que você, e ele sabe disso. Só vai ser um cabeça dura antes de admitir, e é aí que entra a perseverança grifinória. Anime-se, querida, e enfrente isso. Você nunca vai saber se não tentar.

Hermione suspirou – Tudo bem, me passa o endereço. E avise a ele que você conseguiu uma pessoa. Estou indo para a França.

Minerva assentiu, sorrindo. Mas por dentro ela estava gritando: finalmente!

...

Hermione suspirou aliviada quando a última mala foi fechada e colocada ao lado da porta. Ela olhou brevemente para o quarto que ela ficara nos últimos meses desde a separação e reparou vagamente que ele parecia maior, quase como se estivesse respirando junto com ela. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Hermione se sentia certa.

— Então é isso? – Harry sorriu do batente da porta.

— Sim, é isso. – Hermione sorriu de volta, sentando na beirada da cama. Num gesto silencioso, ela indicou que Harry fizesse o mesmo. – Obrigada por me deixar ficar. Você e a Gina foram incríveis durante todos esses meses.

— Hermione-

— Não, por favor. – ela o interrompeu – Sei que coloquei todo mundo numa posição difícil.

— Nada disso – Harry descartou – Vocês dois merecem ser felizes, e não conseguiriam isso juntos.

— Obrigada.

— Quando se instalar, mande uma coruja.

— Você é muito preocupado. – Hermione sorriu com carinho para o amigo. – Mas eu mando, sim. E, por favor, me atualize sobre o bebê, ok? Quero saber cada notícia do meu afilhado.

— Gina com certeza fará isso a cada segundo. Não se preocupe.

— Já decidiram sobre o padrinho?

— Bem, você sabe quem eu gostaria de chamar se pudesse. – Harry resmungou – Talvez agora você possa...

— Harry – Hermione o interrompeu – Você sabe que não posso. Nem ele sabe que sou eu a candidata para a vaga. E ele ficaria furioso se soubesse que você o rastreou pelo Ministério.

— Bem, ainda temos oito meses pela frente. Muita coisa pode acontecer até lá.

— Claro – Hermione concordou, irônica – pode acontecer dele me chutar no segundo em que eu entrar na loja dele, e eu serei novamente uma desempregada e uma sem-teto.

— Não uma sem-teto. Você sabe que pode ficar aqui no Largo Grimmauld o tempo que quiser.

Hermione puxou o amigo para um abraço, se segurando para não chorar de novo. – Eu sei que posso. Obrigada.

— Hermione – Gina chamou suavemente do batente da porta – está quase na hora. Tudo pronto?

Ela assentiu, enxugando o rosto. Harry fez questão de pegar as duas malas sem magia, descendo com dificuldade a velha escada. Hermione e Gina riram quando ele quase caiu no último degrau e depois quando ele tropeçou ao tentar colocar a mala no táxi.

\- Obrigada por tudo. Mando notícias em breve.

— Tem certeza que não prefere uma chave de portal? – Gina perguntou baixinho, mas o motorista estava muito concentrado no jogo que passava na rádio.

— Absoluta. Prefiro ir de trem até Paris, e de lá faço a aparição. Quero pensar em algumas coisas, e me preparar antes de... vocês sabem.

— O Professor Snape vai ter um choque. – Gina riu, maliciosa.

— E vocês dois, por favor, não falem disso para ninguém. Ele jamais me perdoaria.

— Fique tranquila, Mione. Não vamos aparecer por lá, e não falaremos disso com ninguém. Se alguém perguntar, você está tirando um tempo para si mesma no interior da Inglaterra.

Hermione bufou – Era o que eu deveria estar fazendo mesmo.

— Hey, moça, não posso ficar muito tempo parado aqui ou vou levar uma multa. – o motorista resmungou, fazendo balançar a cabeça, rindo.

— Peço desculpas, senhor. Harry, Gin: vejo vocês em breve. Me desejem sorte! – ela gritou da janela, acenando.

Quando o táxi virou a esquina, Harry e Gina entrelaçaram as mãos, sorrindo um para o outro. – Você acha que ele vai aceitá-la?

Harry suspirou, olhando para o horizonte e depois para o rosto preocupado de sua jovem e adorada esposa. – Eu não sei, amor. Mas acho que eles vão encontrar um caminho.

— Você não se preocupa com a Hermione? – Gina franziu a testa.

— É claro que eu me preocupo! – ele respondeu, parando na frente dela. – E é justamente por isso que ela deve tentar. Ou vai perder mais anos se arrependendo de não ter feito nada.

Gina suspirou, sabendo que não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. – Bem, espero que esteja certo. Hermione é forte como uma rocha, mas não acho que ela aguenta outro desastre emocional na vida pessoal.

— Se acontecer, ela tem amigos aqui esperando por ela. Mas eu sinceramente tenho um bom pressentimento sobre essa história toda.

Gina sorriu – Só nos resta esperar.

Ela pressionou os lábios nos dele, puxando-o para casa. – Sim – Harry murmurou – só nos resta esperar.

...

Hermione desembarcou na Cidade Luz e foi rapidamente tomada pelas lembranças. Ela amava Paris, mas também, quem não amava? Só que o sentimento dela era mais profundo, pois remetia às memórias de férias passadas com os pais em museus, galerias, sebos e livrarias. Várias. Passeios longos seguidos de sorvetes de morangos silvestres na Berthillon.

Ela expulsou as cenas nostálgicas de sua mente ao correr apressada pelas escadas lotadas de turistas e parisienses na Gare du Nord. Por um milésimo de segundo ela cogitou fortemente pegar um táxi para visitar a Ópera Garnier, mas desistiu.

— Outra hora, Hermione – ela murmurou para si mesma – Outra hora.

O verão francês estava a todo vapor: ruas cheias, pessoas tirando fotos a cada esquina, cafés lotando os passeios com suas mesas charmosas e taças de champanhe cintilando com a luz do sol. Afinal de contas, era Paris no verão e tudo podia acontecer. Hermione sorriu, se sentindo contagiada pela alegria dos turistas, e diminuiu o passo.

Ela admirou a Eglise Saint Vincent de Paul, se desviou de aparecer como intrusa em uma foto em família, e finalmente se permitiu respirar. Ela estava em Paris, a caminho de uma pequena vila, para se candidatar a um emprego cujo chefe era ninguém menos que Severo Snape. O homem que ela defendera por toda a vida sem entender o porquê. O homem que ela salvara antes mesmo de descobrir sua lealdade à Ordem.

O que ela achava não passar de um amor platônico bobo e juvenil evoluiu para ela correndo um risco altíssimo ao voltar para salvá-lo. E depois, para cuidar dele. Por dias, semanas. Meses. Tudo em Severo Snape a intrigava, a fascinava.

Era ele. Era sempre ele.

E estava na hora de Hermione fazer algo a respeito.

...


	3. A aprendiz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa fanfic está sendo minha salvação nas últimas semanas. Estou adorando escrevê-la, e espero que estejam gostando de lê-la. O capítulo ficou bem grandinho, e no final tem duas imagens. Nas notas finais explico um pouco sobre elas.

— Matthew. – Severo cumprimentou.

— Olá, Sr. Snape! – o jovem rapaz respondeu de volta por trás do balcão – O que vai ser hoje?

— Na verdade, vou levar o almoço para comer na loja. Vou entrevistar um possível candidato, e não quero me atrasar.

— É alguém da vila?

— Não – Severo aceitou o café - pedi uma velha amiga para indicar alguém especializado na área química.

Para o vilarejo, Severo era um professor de química que se aposentara muito jovem para abrir o próprio negócio. Ele costumava dizer para o Sr. Bernard que 10 anos de sala de aula valiam 40 em qualquer outra profissão, e que por isso ele não tinha se aposentado jovem demais, mas no tempo certo. De certa forma, não era uma mentira. Severo nunca havia tido paciência para o ensino. Talvez, se ele pudesse ter lecionado para adultos, a experiência pudesse ter sido diferente, mas ele sinceramente não tinha o menor interesse em descobrir nessa altura da vida.

A botica, como todos chamavam – porque não tinha um nome – fazia cada vez mais sucesso entre turistas com seus produtos ‘milagrosos’. Muitos começaram a visitar a vila medieval com o único intuito de conhecer a loja. Severo estava satisfeito, claro, em ver o negócio crescendo, mas ao mesmo tempo odiava ter que lidar com tantas pessoas. Ele sinceramente imaginava que um cliente ou outro entrariam durante o dia, mas jamais 30/50. E as vezes, como nessa época de verão, quase que ao mesmo tempo.

Bernard chegou a liberar o jovem Matthew algumas vezes para ajudar, pelo que Severo era grato, mas o garoto não tinha o menor tato ou cuidado com os produtos raros, ou os frascos de vidro; isso sem falar que era muito arriscado manter um trouxa tão perto de coisas que poderiam parecer... estranhas, mesmo que o Matthew ficasse na fachada atendendo clientes e jamais cruzara o limite da porta dos fundos. Isso sem falar, claro, que não era justo deixar o Sr. Bernard sozinho no café. Não, havia passado da hora de ter um aprendiz e Severo sabia disso.

Nos últimos dois anos vários aprendizes passaram, mas todos foram desastrosos. Ele não queria alguém só para atender clientes, queria alguém que também pudesse ajudá-lo no preparo das poções quando os lotes fossem muito grandes. Mas foram todos inúteis. Então ele não teve escolha a não ser confiar a decisão para única pessoa que sabia onde e o que ele fazia: Minerva.

Já havia quase seis meses que ele havia pedido esse pequeno favor a ela, e quando ele estava prestes a mudar de ideia ela confirmara por carta que havia conseguido, nas palavras dela, “a melhor pessoa que ele poderia pedir”. Severo estremeceu com a frase, pressentindo que alguma coisa estava prestes a abalar completamente a sua vida, mas não fazia ideia do motivo.

— Severo! – o Sr. Bernard cumprimentou – Não vai almoçar conosco hoje?

— Vou entrevistar uma pessoa – Severo disse, pegando o almoço do balcão.

— Você é muito exigente. Não assuste o pobre estudante. – Bernard riu ruidosamente, colocando as mãos gordinhas na barriga proeminente.

Severo sorriu, malicioso. – Já faz alguns meses que não assusto ninguém. Acho que hoje pode ser um bom dia, afinal.

— Faça o garoto durar pelo menos até o fim do verão. A vila está muito cheia.

— Na verdade, não sei ainda se é um garoto ou uma garota. Foi indicado por uma colega de trabalho na antiga escola.

— Tomara que seja uma moça. Inteligente e com a língua afiada. Você está precisando de uma namorada.

Severo bufou, levantando do banquinho – Você está mesmo ficando gagá. – ele brincou, arrancando gargalhadas nos funcionários e clientes mais antigos do café enquanto saía pela porta. Mas algo nele clicou. ‘Namorada’, ele murmurou para si mesmo, como se a palavra em si fosse absurda.

Ele só não sabia se o absurdo era sequer considerar uma palavra tão juvenil para si mesmo, ou se porque no fundo de seu coração era exatamente o que ele mais desejava. Ou, ainda, se absurdo era associar a palavra ao perfume da mulher misteriosa que o salvara.

...

A vila era adorável e Hermione já estava completamente apaixonada. Por não saber onde exatamente haveria um ponto de aparição, ela preferiu desaparatar de Paris até Marselha, que ela já conhecia mesmo que superficialmente, e de lá pegar um ônibus de acesso até a entrada do pequeno povoado. Só a estrada era um espetáculo à parte: campos de lavanda, um céu azul como raramente se via no frio das Terras Altas ou na poluída Londres. Embora ela amasse seu país natal, tinha que admitir que a paisagem francesa era de tirar o fôlego.

O ônibus parou e, junto com ela, várias outras pessoas desceram: entre idosos que claramente eram locais, e outros pessoas que claramente eram turistas, a julgar a maneira como olhavam encantados para a cidadezinha de pedra a sua frente.

Para quem viveu em Hogwarts por tanto tempo era difícil imaginar que alguma outra coisa pudesse ser tão especial, mas o sentimento que tomou conta de Hermione ao entrar na cidade foi exatamente o mesmo, senão maior, que o dela quando entrou na escola de magia. Talvez não maior, mas... diferente. E saber que ele estava aqui, a poucos metros dela, dentro de uma dessas casinhas adoráveis, fez Hermione balançar nos próprios pés.

— Você está bem, querida? – uma senhora tocou seu ombro, ajudando-a a se firmar.

— Sim, eu...

— É o calor, provavelmente. Não lembro de um verão tão quente e abafado quanto esse. John, querido, ajude aqui.

— Não precis – Hermione tentou dizer, mas rapidamente murmurou um feitiço para a mala tomar o peso real.

— Imagina! Meu nome é Valerie, mas todos me chamam de Sra. Bernard.

— Muito prazer – Hermione sorriu, estendendo a mão para ela – E o meu é Hermione. Hermione Granger.

— Seus pais gostam tanto assim de Shakespeare?

Hermione riu – Pelo menos Hermione não é dos piores.

— Uma mulher doce e forte ao mesmo tempo. Você parece ser exatamente como a personagem.

— A Sra. gosta de Shakespeare?

— Fui professora de Literatura Inglesa na universidade. – ela comentou antes de cumprimentar outras senhoras que estavam paradas na porta do que parecia ser um café. – Agora, onde você está hospedada? Só tem uma pensão e um hotel na cidade, então não é tão difícil. – a senhora riu.

— Na verdade, ainda não pensei nisso. Tenho uma entrevista na botica do Sr. Snape. Você sabe onde fica?

— Claro que sim, querida! Oh, finalmente aquele homem teimoso aceitou contratar alguém. O pobre homem não é muito bom atendendo clientes, sabe. Mas é um bom homem. Meu marido, Bernard, é muito amigo dele. Vai sempre no nosso café almoçar ou tomar o café da manhã. – a senhora indicou o caminho, tagarelando sem parar sobre um Severo que parecia muito surreal para a Hermione acompanhar.

— Não parecem a mesma pessoa. – ela murmurou para si mesma.

— Bem, a loja do Sr. Snape fica na quarta rua à esquerda seguindo por aqui. É a única loja subindo as escadas.

— Qual o nome da botica?

Tanto a Sra. Valeria quanto seu filho, John, sorriram um para o outro antes dela responder: - Botica.

— O prof- digo, o Sr. Snape não deu um nome para a loja?

— Para você ver o quanto ele precisa de ajuda. Se quiser, deixe suas malas aqui. O John guarda atrás do balcão. Se tudo der certo, você pega e leva para o hotel. Se não... tenta de novo. Algo me diz que você é exatamente o que ele está esperando.

Hermione agradeceu a Sra. Bernard e seguiu pelo caminho que ela indicou, sentindo que suas pernas tremiam. Seu estômago gelava ainda mais a cada passo, e seu coração parecia querer sair do peito.

O que você está fazendo, Hermione?

Mas ela não voltaria atrás.

Rápido demais ela encontrou a quarta rua à esquerda. Era calma, aparentemente residencial, e haviam pouquíssimas pessoas na rua. Andando alguns metros, mais próximo ao final da rua, ela viu a escadaria e seu coração parou. Ela lindo.

A rua se afunilava até a escadaria. No fim dela, a rua também acabava, não tinha saída. De um lado, era um muro de pedras largas, muito provavelmente seculares, e do outro, a Botica. A parede da loja estava quase toda tomada por folhagens verdes e algumas flores rosas e vermelhas, delicadas, que se alinhavam muro acima. O engraçado é que o lugar era totalmente trouxa, mas completamente mágico.

Ela acenou para duas crianças que brincavam no passeio e seguiu seu caminho, sentindo o cheirinho gostoso de brisa fresca e flores. Segurando a respiração, ela levantou os ombros, arrumou o cabelo, engoliu o nervosismo e entrou antes que mudasse de ideia.

A porta de vidro fez um barulhinho indicando sua entrada e ela olhou rapidamente ao seu redor. A loja era pequena e pouco convidativa. Apesar da fachada adorável, o interior era muito diferente. Não era ruim, Hermione pensou, mas era bastante austero. Havia um balcão separando a clientela do interior da loja, e em cima dele, alguns produtos com preços que pareciam desatualizados. Nas laterais, haviam várias prateleiras que se estendiam do chão a poucos palmos do teto. Em todas elas, muitos frascos. Eles estavam, claro, muito bem etiquetados e devidamente organizados, mas Hermione vagamente reparou que não havia nada que os identificasse ou os remetesse à loja: nem uma marca, slogan, nada. Apenas o nome do produto e informações legais necessárias.

A loja estava impecavelmente limpa, Hermione percebeu, o que fazia sentido. Snape parecia um homem organizado e meticuloso. No canto esquerdo havia uma pequena mesa e, sobre ela, alguns panfletos de eventos que a cidade oferecia. Todos desatualizados. Também havia uma garrafa de café velha que muito provavelmente servira com o propósito de tornar a loja mais convidativa, mas estava vazia.

Hermione olhou para o relógio e viu que já passava quase dez minutos da hora combinada com Minerva. Ela pensou em sair e entrar de novo, para fazer barulho ou qualquer indicação que ela estivesse presente, mas exatamente no momento em que virou as costas a voz calma e aveludada a alcançou:

— A Sr.ª deve ter sido a candidata indicada pela professora McGonagall. Perdoe-me, acabei me distraindo com uma poção e...

Hermione se virou, sentindo que seu corpo trabalhava em câmera lenta. Seu coração batia tão rápido que ela tinha medo que ele fosse capaz de ouvir.

— Boa tarde, Prof. Snape.

Para um homem que passou a vida toda escondendo seus sentimentos, Severo parecia bastante fora de prática – ou ele simplesmente não se importava, porque ela viu cada uma das emoções que passaram pelo seu rosto: choque, surpresa, indignação, descrença, choque novamente e, finalmente, raiva:

— O que você está fazendo aqui? – seu tom era gélido.

— Eu- bem, a prof. McGonagall me disse sobre vaga e eu aceitei. Quero dizer, se o senhor-

— Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira, Granger? Porque se for, não vou mais tolerar isso.

— Não, eu-

— Como você me encontrou?

— Eu disse: a professora McGonagall me falou sobre a-

— Pedi especificamente a ela que me indicasse alguém competente e discreto, e sinceramente Sr.ª Granger, não acho que tenha nenhuma dessas qualidades.

— Eu sinto muito? – Hermione rapidamente passou do tom inseguro e comedido para a indignação, qualquer sombra de receio sendo deixada de lado.

— Não preciso de alguém que siga as malditas instruções todo segundo. Preciso de alguém que pense por si próprio. Além disso, estou espantado que não tenham repórteres na minha porta. Diga, Granger, para qual dos seus amigos você já contou sobre o meu paradeiro? Não está satisfeita em atormentar minha vida por seis longos anos, quer impor sua presença insuportável por mais tempo?

— Escuta aqui, Snape – ela se aproximou mais do balcão, o dedo em riste – eu vim porque a prof. McGonagall me falou da vaga. Sim, ela disse para quem era, e não, eu não contei para ninguém do seu paradeiro e nem o farei. Pelo que eu ouvi no vilarejo, você precisa de ajuda, e todas as suas tentativas anteriores foram falhas. As últimas QUINZE tentativas em menos de dois anos e-

— FORA!

— O que? – ela estava ultrajada.

— Granger – ele respirou fundo, contornando o balcão para ficar a centímetros dela – eu não quero você aqui. Não vou contratá-la. Não sei nem o que passou na sua cabeça para sequer cogitar isso.

— Mas- ela tentou falar, mas ele estava muito perto. Ele tinha cheiro de sândalo, cedro e alguma coisa amadeirada. Hermione se sentiu tonta com a aproximação, incapaz de reagir a presença marcante dele. Seus olhos, sempre opacos, brilhavam com um fogo diferente: era vida, ela notou.

E então uma coisa estranha aconteceu. A expressão dele mudou de furiosa para confusa em poucos segundos, como se algo dentro dele tivesse clicado. Hermione sentiu o corpo inteiro gelar, com medo que ele tivesse descoberto alguma coisa. Mas ele logo voltou a si, ela percebeu, e as próximas palavras foram como uma faca direto no seu peito.

— Dê a meia volta para a vida infeliz que deixou para trás e, por favor, não volte mais. Não há nada aqui para você.

Os olhos negros de Severo se fixaram nos dela pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, e eles ficaram assim, suspensos na névoa de tensão que se instaurou entre eles. Hermione sentiu seu coração quebrar em um milhão de pedacinhos, mas o que ela poderia ter esperado? Mordendo o lábio inferior com força para se impedir de chorar na frente dele, Hermione assentiu quase imperceptivelmente e saiu da loja sem olhar para trás.

...

Severo estava chocado. Irritado. Possesso. Como Minerva poderia fazer algo assim com ele? Trazer aquela garota irritante até o lugar onde ele tinha encontrado um pouco de paz? Fazê-lo se lembrar dos seus piores dias, de um passado que ele queria veemente esquecer. Ainda por cima, a garota era... Não uma garota. Sua mente traiçoeira respondeu. Não mais.

O que mais o chocou não foi nem ela estar ali, mas a sua reação ao vê-la. Severo não se descontrolava assim desde a Guerra. Desde Hogwarts. Ele tivera e dispensara funcionários, claro, mas não era o bastardo que costumava ser na escola. Se ele via que a pessoa não era boa o bastante, dispensava. Claro, comentários mordazes e pontuais ainda eram a sua especialidade, mas nada como o que causara nele agora. Ele ficou chocado, sim, mas consigo mesmo.

Por que a garota estava aqui, dentre todos os lugares, ainda era um mistério. A última notícia que havia tido dela foi que ela trabalhava em algum cargo muito importante do Ministério. Direito Mágico, se sua memória não falhara com ele. Um emprego muito promissor para ser aprendiz em poções num lugar esquecido da França. O que ela estava pensando? Que ela nunca fora normal ele sabia. Mas isso... ultrapassava todas as barreias do aceitável.

E tinha alguma coisa nela que o deixava intrigado. Que o incomodava. Como se ela soubesse de alguma coisa importante que ele tivesse deixado passar. Severo detestava o sentimento.

Andando em círculos, confuso e mal-humorado, ele decidiu que a única pessoa que poderia responder estas perguntas era a própria Minerva. Ele pensou em ir até Hogwarts, mas só o pensamento de colocar os pés na escola o causou calafrios. Decidindo que um patrono teria que bastar, Severo sacou a varinha da manga, preparando para se concentrar, quando a porta da frente bateu novamente. Irritado pela pessoa não ter respeitado o sinal fechado, ele marchou com uma carranca pouco característica no seu rosto atualmente.

— Sinto muito, mas- ele parou como se tivesse levado um tapa.

— Por favor, só me deixe falar. Apenas isso. Prometo que falo tudo em menos de cinco minutos, e depois vou deixá-lo e você nunca terá que me ver novamente.

Severo cruzou os braços sobre o peito, claramente irritado, mas cedeu mesmo assim. Num gesto silencioso, ele assentiu para que ela continuasse.

— Obrigada. – Hermione respondeu, tentando esconder o choque por ter conseguido convencê-lo de alguma coisa. - Eu conheço os seus métodos. Sei o tipo de pergunta que te irrita, sei quando posso falar e quando devo ficar calada. Sei como organiza os ingredientes. Além disso, sou boa em poções. Fiz poções difíceis e perigosas durante todos os meus anos em Hogwarts. Quantos alunos podem dizer que fizeram o mesmo? Eu sei - ela se antecipou, dando alguns passos hesitantes para dentro da loja – que não foi certo e eu sinto muito. Foi estúpido e desrespeitoso, mas eu fiz. E funcionou.

— Além disso – ela continuou antes que ele tivesse a chance de dizer qualquer outra coisa – sou discreta. Ninguém sabe exatamente onde eu estou, além da Minerva, claro, e vai continuar assim. Não quero ser encontrada tanto quanto você, pode ter certeza. Revelar o seu paradeiro – além de estúpido, absurdo e ilógico, revelaria o meu, e não quero que isso aconteça.

Enquanto eles se olhavam, dois turistas, completamente alheios a tensão entre eles, entraram na loja. Eles falavam em espanhol, Hermione vagamente notou, e apontavam num francês ruim o que era cada frasco e quanto custava.

— ¡Buenas tardes! ¿En que puedo ayudar? – Hermione se viu perguntando vagamente consciente do olhar em choque de Severo.

Com uma agilidade que ela mesma desconhecia, tentando se concentrar mesmo com o olhar pesado de Snape sobre ela, Hermione conseguiu atender muito bem os turistas. Ela havia aprendido espanhol com os pais a muitos anos e finalmente tivera a chance de usar, mesmo que estivesse bastante enferrujado.

Quando o último turista balançou o sino na porta, indicando sua saída, Hermione olhou para ele. - Eu honestamente não sei o que quero fazer da minha vida, e isso me assusta. Sempre tive um plano, e dessa vez... não tenho nenhum. Mas aqui parece ser o lugar perfeito para recomeçar. Só estou pedindo o que você deu aos outros: uma chance. Se não der certo... – ela deu de ombros, tentando parecer indiferente – você me despede e seguiremos nossos caminhos como se isso nunca tivesse acontecido. Mas agora... você tem todo o mês de julho e agosto para aguentar, e a vila não ficará mais vazia. Então... o que vai ser?

Pareceu uma eternidade até que Severo falasse novamente. Hermione já havia suspirado resignada e se preparava para sair quando a voz dele finalmente chegou até ela.

— Esteja aqui as 10h. Não vou tolerar atrasos.

— O que? – ela piscou, confusa.

— Se chegar as 10:05 não precisa mais entrar. Você seguirá as minhas ordens sem questionar, e controlará o seu hábito irritante de saber tudo.

— Claro. – ela finalmente conseguiu dizer.

— Você tem uma semana, Granger. Uma semana para não estragar tudo.

Hermione assentiu rapidamente, sabendo que era a sua deixa. Ela saiu da loja em poucos segundos, ainda com medo dele mudar de ideia ou fazer perguntas pelas quais ela não estava pronta para responder.

Antes mesmo que ela percebesse já estava parada em frente ao café para recuperar suas malas, porque por mais surreal que fosse ela havia acabado de ser contratada.

E por ninguém menos que Severo Snape.

...

https://i.pinimg.com/564x/cc/cd/21/cccd21ef3061db55c48772f1a61a131a.jpg  
https://i.pinimg.com/564x/43/45/a7/4345a75e2fef86ceca715292bca2740e.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para quem estiver interessado em visualizar mais ou menos o que pensei para a Botica e a vila, seguem os links no final. 
> 
> Imagina morar com o Severo num lugar desses? Sortuda hein, Hermione?!


	4. Chapter 4

Severo sentiu que todos olhavam para ele quando entrou no café naquela manhã. Não era uma sensação tão nova para alguém como ele, que por quase toda a vida esteve sob escrutínio dos outros, mas desta vez era diferente. Não parecia um julgamento, parecia mais como uma... curiosidade.

Ele tentou ignorar, sentando-se na mesa de sempre como se nada estivesse acontecendo, mas o Sr. Bernard não aguentou por muito tempo antes de lançar um comentário divertido.

— Que moça adorável você contratou, hm?

Severo suspirou, seu rosto rapidamente se transformando em uma carranca.

— Ah, vamos, não faça assim! – o Sr. Bernard puxou a cadeira – É uma jovem mulher muito gentil. Jantou aqui ontem, e está hospedada na pousada. Valerie está encantada. 

Severo revirou os olhos.

— Não se empolguem. A Srª. Granger está em uma fase de experiência.

— Não sei, não. Ela parece muito competente. E obstinada.

— E irritante – ele murmurou, mas o Sr. Bernard continuou tagarelando sobre o quão educada ela era, e sobre o quão encantado todos estavam pela presença dela, e que a Sra. Valerie tinha ajudado a Hermione a se acomodar na pensão, e Severo estava odiando cada segundo.

— E olha ela ali! Sr.ª Granger! Aqui, sente-se! Estávamos falando de você.

Ele sorriu afetuosamente para ela, se levantando para cumprimentá-la. Severo ficou ainda mais sombrio, não fazendo nenhuma questão de esconder o desgosto de vê-la tão cedo no lugar que era o seu refúgio.

— É assim mesmo? – Hermione sorriu, tentando ignorar o fato de que o Severo sequer olhara para ela.

Bernard pareceu indiferente a tensão entre eles e continuou falando abertamente, indicando a cadeira agora vaga na mesa onde Severo estava para que ela se sentasse.

— Vou trazer um café da manhã bem reforçado para a senhorita. Matthew! Duas fogaccias! Aqui, querida, pode se sentar.

Hermione olhou incerta para o bruxo taciturno a sua frente. – Não quero incomodar o Sr. Snape. Vou me sentar no balcão mesmo.

— De maneira alguma! Meu amigo aqui não seria tão indelicado.

Você não imagina... Hermione quis responder.

— Obrigada, mas-

— Sra. Roy! Que prazer revê-la! Como vão as coisas em Marselha? – o Sr. Bernard saiu, deixando os dois numa posição desconfortável. Como o Severo não deu nenhum indício de que ela poderia se sentar, Hermione reuniu os fiapos do seu orgulho para se sentar em outro lugar.

— Sente-se.

A voz pairou no ar entre eles, fazendo Hermione congelar no lugar.

— Obrigada. – ela conseguiu falar, sem graça, estremecendo internamente com a sensação de parecer uma aluna em seus dias de escola e não uma mulher adulta.

Um silêncio desconfortável desceu sobre eles. Hermione muito sem graça para puxar assunto, incerta do seu lugar, e Severo muito bravo por se sentir novamente numa época onde sua vida era definida por todos e não por ele mesmo.

Hermione abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, tentando pensar em alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, que pudesse falar para tirá-los daquele momento embaraçoso. Felizmente, o Sr. Bernard foi mais rápido e chegou com dois pratos que cheiravam deliciosamente bem.

— Quero ver você adivinhar essa. – o Sr. Bernard disse, os olhos brilhando em expectativa.

— Estou com pressa hoje, Bernard. – Severo respondeu, parecendo desconfortável. Hermione pareceu chocada ao perceber isso.

— Ah, vamos! Passei a tarde toda de ontem pensando no novo desafio. – ele riu, olhando para a Hermione enquanto continuava – Eu e o nosso amigo aqui nos desafiamos algumas vezes na semana: penso em maneiras diferentes de fazer as receitas tradicionais e ele tenta adivinhar os ingredientes. O homem é bom, Sr.ª.

Se Severo Snape pudesse desaparatar naquele momento, ele o faria. Queria azarar o Sr. Bernard por falar disso na frente da Sr.ª Granger, mas ele como poderia saber? Severo odiava que essa pequena e importante parte dele estivesse tão exposta a alguém do seu passado. Como se ela fosse pegar essa informação, essa vulnerabilidade dele, e expor para o mundo.

Uma parte dele sabia, de uma maneira estranha e sem explicação, que ela não faria isso. Mas a outra parte dele, muito acostumada a não confiar nas pessoas, simplesmente temia pela exposição. Severo criou um refúgio para si mesmo, intocável. Secreto.

E agora...

Por que o passado não pode apenas morrer?

— Severo? – o Sr. Bernard perguntou, uma pitada de preocupação em sua voz.

— Eu sinto muito, Bernard, mas vai ficar para a próxima. – ele se levantou abruptamente, cruzando o limiar da porta em quatro passos decididos e firmes.

Todo o café ficou em silêncio, assustados pelo comportamento que, para eles, era muito atípico para o Severo.

— E não se atrase, Granger. – foram suas últimas palavras antes de sair.

...

Hermione queria escorregar pela cadeira e ser engolida pelo chão. Parecia um dejávu muito ruim em que de repente ela era uma aluna em apuros na aula de Poções, sofrendo com as palavras cortantes dele na frente de todos os colegas. O Sr. Bernard ficou chocado, claro, porque aparentemente Severo era um novo homem e nenhum deles jamais havia visto um comportamento tão atípico.

E o pior é que ela se sentia culpada. Porque ao que tudo indicava, a vida que ele tinha aqui, que havia conquistado para si mesmo, era muito diferente da que tinha antes. E Hermione se sentiu uma intrusa. Uma estraga-prazeres. Foi uma sensação horrível. Ela queria dizer a todos que a culpa não era de Severo. Queria contar o que ele passara, de onde eles vieram, o que eles eram. Mas, óbvio, era impossível.

Logo após ele sair Hermione observou a Sra. Bernard num canto do café, atrás do balcão, balançando a cabeça negativamente para o Severo. Ela parecia tão decepcionada pelo comportamento dele que Hermione se sentiu ainda mais culpada. Era ela quem estava novamente causando essa confusão na vida dele. Era ela que estava se intrometendo numa vida que não lhe pertencia.

Por um segundo Hermione quase voltou para casa. Mas havia aquela voz dentro dela, que sempre sussurrava o que fazer e ela continuamente ignorava... A voz sussurrava para ela ficar, insistir. E por mais surreal que fosse, Hermione decidiu que pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela escutaria.

E ficaria.

E era por isso que ela estava em frente a Botica as 9h58min da manhã esperando o horário exato de entrar. Verdade seja dita, ela estava a mais de meia hora andando de um lado para o outro na escadaria da loja, subindo e descendo, dando voltas pela rua sem saída, apenas para garantir a pontualidade. Hermione não era boba, e sabia que ele esperaria por um motivo, o mísero que fosse, para mandá-la embora. Mas esse motivo ela não daria.

Quando o relógio finalmente marcou as dez horas Hermione já estava com a mão na maçaneta, uma empolgação a muito esquecida tomando conta de todo o seu corpo. No processo, ela não viu que o Severo estava justamente mudando a placa de fechado para aberto, e tudo aconteceu muito rápido. A porta foi diretamente no nariz dele.

— Mas que droga, Granger! – ele gritou, colocando a mão no nariz.

— Merlin! Eu sinto muito, senhor! Merda!

Ela tentou se aproximar, assustada.

— O que você estava pensando?!

— Sinto muito! – gesticulou na defensiva, dividida entre rir de puro pavor e chorar – Estava com pressa para entrar e não vi o senhor.

— Claro que não. Droga. – ele resmungou, sumindo pela porta atrás do balcão.

Hermione torceu as mãos na frente do corpo, praguejando baixinho, sem saber se o seguia ou não. – Ótimo começo, Hermione. Ótimo começo...

— Você não vem? – a voz grave surgiu abruptamente atrás dela, assustando-a. Ela olhou brevemente para o rosto dele e viu que tudo parecia em ordem de novo, exceto pela carranca persistente em seu rosto.

— Eu, claro. Claro! Estou indo. – ela se atropelou nas palavras, se odiando novamente por se sentir uma aluna. Ela parou, respirou fundo, controlou sua mente e seguiu para os fundos da loja para encontrá-lo.

O espaço parecia ter sido magicamente expandido para caber o laboratório. Tudo estava muito bem organizado e etiquetado, e quatro caldeirões borbulhavam nas duas bancadas dispostas. Hermione vagamente as identificou enquanto ele falava em tom professoral sobre a dinâmica da loja.

A mente dela trabalhou furiosamente a medida que ele explicava, e ela teve que morder a língua para que as perguntas não jorrassem uma atrás da outra, mas ele pareceu notar.

— Diga, Granger – Severo massageou a têmpora, suspirando audivelmente, como se falar com ela fosse muito exaustivo.

— Só queria saber o nome da Botica.

Ele apenas fixou seu olhar no dela, indiferente. – Botica.

Hermione não conseguiu se conter e revirou os olhos. – Mas não tem um nome? Um, não sei, slogan? Como você vende os frascos?

— Da mesma forma em que estão na prateleira, Granger.

— Mas você não acha que seria mais interessante se a loja pudesse ter uma marca? Uma referência? As pessoas teriam mais tranquilidade em comprar, e você teria mais clientes.

— A loja sobreviveu bem até agora sem os seus conselhos de empreendimento. Você está aqui para ser a minha assistente e só.

— Mas eu acho que-

Severo cruzou os braços sobre o peito, irritado.

— acho que eu deveria ficar calada. – Hermione se interrompeu.

— Você está pegando o jeito da coisa. – ele sorriu, irônico, se virando para a bancada.

— Grosso. – ela sussurrou baixinho.

— Insuportável sabe-tudo. – ele rosnou de volta. Hermione ia replicar, mas ele não deu a chance. – Aqui fica o armário. Está expandido, claro, para caber todos os ingredientes. Como pode ver, está tudo meticulosamente organizado, seguindo um padrão bastante específico, e é crucial que não modifique isso. Fui claro?

Hermione mordeu uma resposta afiada. – Muito claro.

— Abro a botica as 10h, como disse ontem depois do seu monologo exasperante.

Hermione ignorou a provocação. – Por que as 10h? Não é um pouco tarde?

— Você vai perceber que as coisas funcionam um pouco diferente na França, Granger. É praticamente inútil abrir qualquer coisa antes disso.

— Por experiência própria? – Hermione sorriu, imaginando o pobre homem abrindo a botica as 8h todos os dias para olhar para o nada.

Ele a ignorou, prosseguindo: - Abrimos as 10h, e eu geralmente tenho que fechar para o almoço. Mas com você aqui podemos estabelecer uma escala para que a loja não precise ser fechada. O atendimento externo encerra as 16h, mas quase sempre é necessário ficar mais um pouco para repor os produtos. Mas podemos falar sobre isso depois, já que ainda não sabemos se você realmente passará pelo período de experiência. – ele olhou para ela como se quisesse apenas irritá-la com o comentário.

Honestamente, eu poderia estrangular esse homem.— Hermione pensou.

Eles continuaram por mais uns minutos, Severo mostrando a logística básica do lugar, e algumas coisas que eram necessárias sobre valores e caixas, mas ele curiosamente não parecia muito seguro disso. Interessante, Hermione ponderou, até que alguns fracos no armário da esquerda chamaram a sua atenção.

— E estas poções?

— Faço atendimento para hospitais bruxos. E ainda reponho algumas poções para a enfermaria em Hogwarts.

Hermione olhou surpresa, e Severo sorriu para isso.

— Muitas coisas que você não sabe, Granger? – ele parou em frente ao balcão, de costas, com o cotovelo apoiado na superfície. – Diga-me, como a sua cabecinha controladora ainda não explodiu?

— Fiquei apenas surpresa, só isso. – ela deu de ombros, incomodada com o escrutínio dele. Ele sabia como torcer as suas cordas, o bastardo. – Como você fez esse transporte sem que ninguém soubesse o seu paradeiro?

Severo apenas sorriu para ela, malicioso. – Você infligiu sua presença na minha pequena bolha, Granger. Permita-se uma pitada de vingança sonserina.

— Você sabe que vou descobrir eventualmente, certo? – ela perguntou, tentando não soar tão petulante.

\- Eventualmente, sim. Mas pense no quanto vou me divertir vendo você tentar? – ele sorriu, os olhos negros brilhando, enquanto uma das mãos indicavam para ela liderar o caminho de volta para a frente da loja. – Os clientes devem começar a chegar dentro de alguns minutos.

O dia prosseguiu sem grandes intercorrências. Severo passou a maior parte do tempo nos fundos da botica, produzindo poções, e Hermione na loja, atendendo fregueses. A maioria deles buscava produtos estéticos ou para insônia – o que sinceramente dizia muito sobre a sociedade atual, Hermione refletiu. Alguns poucos buscavam remédios terapêuticos: para dores musculares, ansiedade, estresse. Mas uma coisa todos os clientes tinham em comum: a satisfação absoluta com os produtos vendidos.

— Juro, esse remédio curou minha insônia. Durmo como um bebê! – uma senhora exclamou para outra cliente.

— Sim! E esse aqui ajudou minha dor na lombar. Juro por Deus, parece mágica!

Hermione sorriu, entregando o troco para um cliente que buscava um shampoo para alisar o cabelo. – Aqui. E o seu shampoo. Tenha um bom dia!

— Obrigada. – o cliente agradeceu, deixando a loja vazia pela primeira vez no dia. Hermione suspirou, cansada, enquanto repassava o dia na sua cabeça. Não tinha sido ruim. Pelo contrário, tinha sido muito bom.

O Severo não apareceu nem uma vez, e Hermione não sabia se estava aliviada ou decepcionada. O relógio marcava o fim do expediente, e ela sentiu uma pontada de saudade. Do que, exatamente, ela não sabia. Talvez de ter se sentido remotamente feliz e realizada pela primeira vez em muito, muito tempo.

Balançando a cabeça para expulsar as lembranças ruins, ela suspirou, se concentrando em fechar o caixa. Vagamente, Hermione se perguntou se devia ou não ir até o laboratório para se despedir, mas ao mesmo tempo, a porta se abriu suavemente, quase silenciosamente, e duas xícaras levitaram até ela no balcão.

Hermione franziu a testa. – O que é isso?

Severo simplesmente olhou para ela como se fosse estúpida. – Chá. Sabe, a bebida? Milenar? Que geralmente nós, os ingleses, tomamos várias vezes ao dia?

Ela deu um sorrisinho irônico para ele. – Estou familiarizada. Quis dizer porquê você está me servindo chá. É totalmente contra o seu personagem.

Severo suspirou, olhando para ela. – E de quais personagens exatamente você está falando, Granger? Porque eu desempenhei muitos. Você saberia dizer qual deles é o real?

Hermione desviou o olhar.

— Foi o que pensei. – ele murmurou, levando a xícara aos lábios. – Quero me desculpar sobre o meu comportamento hoje de manhã. Me senti... desconfortável em compartilhar minha nova rotina com alguém do meu passado.

Isso pareceu desarmá-la completamente. Havia uma vulnerabilidade real nas palavras dele, nítida, sem nenhuma máscara.

E ela caiu como uma idiota.

Hermione ficou tão chocada com a sinceridade dele que não sabia o que falar. Ou fazer. Na dúvida, ela tomou o chá. Porque era o que os ingleses faziam para resolver qualquer problema.

— Eu sinto muito por ter caído na sua rotina assim, atrapalhando tudo. – ela finalmente conseguiu dizer.

Os olhos de Severo brilharam. – E porque você fez, Sr.ª Granger? Ou devo dizer, Sra. Weasley?

— É Granger agora. Quero dizer, novamente. Eu e o Ron não estamos mais juntos. Nosso casamento acabou oficialmente a 9 meses, mas já não estávamos mais juntos a quase um ano e meio. E depois do bebê... – Hermione franziu a testa. Ela não queria dizer isso, simplesmente saiu. Com o coração acelerado, ela olhou para o chá, e então novamente para o bruxo a sua frente. Seu rosto era uma máscara em branco.

Sem tirar os olhos dele, ela levou a xícara até o nariz e cheirou. Nada anormal.

— Sinto decepcioná-la, Sra. Granger, mas não há nada no seu chá. Você simplesmente disse o que queria dizer.

Hermione assentiu, envergonhada tanto por ter sido pega examinando a xícara quanto por ter dito coisas tão pessoais.

— Mas você não respondeu a segunda parte da pergunta. Por que você está aqui, Granger?

— Eu queria vê-lo. – ela disse simplesmente, e então ergueu os olhos para ele. Num rompante, ela se afastou do balcão e a xícara caiu num estilhaço. – O que você colocou no meu chá?

— Não é da sua conta.— ele pontuou, irritado, a fachada da falsa camaradagem agora esquecida.

— Eu deveria saber que você faria alguma coisa assim. – a resposta calma dela o desarmou. Ele esperou que ela ficasse furiosa e jogasse a verdade nele com azarações. Mas não. Sua voz era suave e contida. Resignada. – Furei a sua bolha, atrapalhei a vida linda que construiu aqui trazendo lembranças ruins. Sendo a própria representação do seu passado. Eu realmente sinto muito.

Seu queixo tremeu, e as lágrimas escorreram livremente pelo seu rosto. Severo recuou como se tivesse levado um tapa. Ele estava lutando consigo mesmo, arrependido de ter colocado a garota nisso. Ele não queria mais ser essa pessoa que manipulava para conseguir alguma coisa. Ele estava além disso – ou pelo menos achava que sim. – Vá. Vá embora agora. O efeito da poção durará alguns minutos, mas não vou fazer nenhuma pergunta.

Hermione piscou, tremendo. Suas pernas mal a obedeciam, pareciam presas no chão. Mas ela precisava sair dali.

Cegamente, ela pegou a bolsa e passou por ele praticamente correndo. Quando sua mão tocou a porta, ele finalmente disse.

— Mas essa conversa ainda não acabou, Granger.

Hermione assentiu, arrastando seus pés rua afora. Ela não ouviu quando a outra xícara se estilhaçou na parede.

...

Severo fechou os olhos tentando se concentrar. Tudo nele era raiva de novo. E culpa. E violência. Coisas das quais ele havia abandonado a muito tempo. Ele não queria fazer a garota chorar, mas precisava saber a verdade.

— Então eu ainda sou um bastardo sonserino, apesar de tudo. – ele murmurou, girando o copo entre os dedos. Suas longas pernas estavam esticadas, e ele observava o mar da varanda do chalé.

A brisa noturna era agradável se comparadas ao calor sufocante do verão francês, e o ar marítimo era quase terapêutico. Mas não hoje. Nem a vista magnífica a sua frente conseguia tirar da sua cabeça a imagem dela.

O que ele não entendia era porquê isso o afetava tanto. Ele não deveria se importar. A garota havia perturbado o seu silêncio, sua paz. Havia se intrometido na sua vida. Ele tinha o direito de saber as respostas. Pela primeira vez Severo sentia que o seu lado idiota compensara sua atitude pouco ética. Mesmo assim... A culpa não era aplacada da sua cabeça.

— Como se eu já não tivesse que lidar com culpa o suficiente. – ele bufou, decidindo que já havia bebido demais. Não era de álcool que ele precisava, era de encarar a Sr.ª Granger.

Eu queria vê-lo.

As palavras dela não saíam da sua cabeça. Por que a garota iria querer vê-lo? Dentre todas as pessoas? Depois de quase dez anos? Por que uma ex aluna da qual ele fora particularmente terrível por tanto tempo o procuraria no interior da França dentre todos os lugares para trabalhar como assistente numa pequena botica que vendia produtos para trouxas? Ela que, segundo ele havia lido, tinha um emprego perfeito no Ministério, vivendo uma vida perfeita em Londres, com a casa perfeita e a família perfeita? O que tinha dado tão errado e o que ele tinha a ver com isso?

Eram tantas perguntas... E Severo odiava não saber. Odiava ficar no escuro. Odiava se sentir novamente manipulado por falta de informações. Ao mesmo tempo que a necessidade e a curiosidade o dominavam, ele não queria ceder novamente aos seus instintos de espião. Não. Ele descobriria eventualmente, claro. Mas do jeito certo. E no tempo certo. Afinal de contas, ele era um cara paciente. Ele podia esperar.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocês realmente acharam que o Severo deixaria a Hermione ficar sem um motivo oculto por trás? Nosso professor é muito ardiloso, e é um dos motivos pelo qual gostamos tanto dele. Mas agora quero saber de vocês: acham que ele vai conseguir tirar a verdade dela por métodos sonserinos ou ela acabará falando a verdade eventualmente? Estou curiosa. Comentem!


	5. Entre vinhos e literatura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algumas considerações: até agora o Severo e a Hermione interagiram mais com os outros personagens do que um com o outro, mas isso vai mudar a partir deste capítulo. Esperem longas conversas e interações cada vez mais próximas. 
> 
> Segundo: AMO a França, amo a língua, amo as músicas, mas não sei falar francês ~triste então me perdoem se escrevi algo errado e se quiserem me corrigir nos comentários, fiquem à vontade. 
> 
> No mais, boa leitura! Os comentários de vocês fazem meus dias, então não sejam tímid@s.

Uma semana se passou. Depois duas, três, e então, um mês havia se passado e eles se estabeleceram numa rotina. Severo jamais admitiria que era agradável, mas qualquer observador, até o menos atento, poderia dizer isso.

E mesmo Severo as vezes tinha que se esforçar e lembrar que estava mantendo-a por interesse. Ele tinha objetivos específicos para continuar aceitando a mulher no seu espaço pessoal, mas ela estava tornando tudo muito difícil. Ou fácil demais. Sim, era esse o problema. A Sr.ª Granger havia crescido para ser uma mulher extremamente competente e dona de si, e para o desgosto de Severo, havia tudo de sabe-tudo, e menos de irritante.

As vezes ele se pegava desejando que ela cometesse um erro, um deslize, por menor que fosse, só para que sua raiva fosse justificada. Mas conforme os dias passavam, ele via cada vez menos motivos para isso. Ela até evitou estar no café no mesmo horário que ele, o que o agradou e o enervou ao mesmo tempo. A mulher era irritantemente perspicaz. Fazia o seu trabalho impecavelmente bem, evitava os lugares onde ele estava fora dos limites da Botica, não fazia perguntas idiotas, e pior, fez o número de clientes crescerem pelo seu ‘excelente atendimento’.

Severo queria encontrar motivos para odiá-la, onde ela só dava motivos elogiá-la.

— Honestamente, Minerva.

Severo resmungou enquanto cuidava de uma poção nos fundos do laboratório. Claro que ele enviou uma série de cartas para a bruxa mais velha que sempre começavam com “O que você estava pensando?” e “Você ficou completamente louca?”, e algumas mais criativas que terminavam com promessas de vinganças e ameaças sobre cortar a produção de poções para a Ala Hospitalar, e algumas que terminavam com “Tenha uma péssima tarde cheia de problemas burocráticos e alunos explodindo caldeirões. Com ódio, Severo”.

Não adiantou. Minerva respondia apenas algumas das várias cartas que ele enviara, parecendo achar tudo aquilo muito divertido. Era enervante. E então, claro, Severo começou a descontar em Hermione, tornando a vida dela um inferno.

— Não é assim que tomo o meu chá, Granger. – ele dissera uma tarde, depois de estabelecer que ela ficaria responsável por fazer uma série de tarefas pessoais e profissionais que incluíam o chá, a reposição de compras, a organização da dispensa, a etiquetação dos frascos e a contabilidade do caixa.

— Como assim? – Hermione franziu a testa, provando o chá. – Está exatamente do jeito que você toma todos os dias. Eu reparei como você faz e repeti.

Ele a olhou impaciente. – Claramente você perdeu algo, Granger, porque o gosto não está o mesmo.

— Você nem provou o maldito chá! – ela retrucou, claramente perdendo a paciência.

— Ora, ora, Granger. Não podemos falar assim com o superior, podemos? Até onde eu sei, é passível de demissão por justa causa.

— Mas-

— Eu ouvi o sino? – ele a cortou – Acho que é um cliente. E não se esqueça do chá.

Ele não precisava ser um exímio legilemente para saber que ela pensou em todos os palavrões possíveis para respondê-lo. Honestamente, Severo tinha que dar o crédito para a garota. Não, mulher. Hermione Granger não era mais uma garotinha a muito, muito tempo. E graças a Merlin por isso. Tornava tudo um pouco menos irritante, mas ainda mais desafiador.

Severo se descobriu obcecado por ela. Obcecado pela maneira como ela atendia os clientes, e pela maneira em que ela olhava para ele: aqueles grandes olhos castanhos, seus cabelos parecendo mel derretido em cascatas, e as pequenas e quase imperceptíveis sardas no pequeno e perfeito narizinho arrebitado.

Tudo nela era um convite para a insanidade, e Severo não gostava nada daquilo.

Para completar, ela ainda fazia ótimas poções e estava mais do que disposta a seguir o que ele falava sem bater o pé no chão como uma aluna mimada. Quando ele sugeria que o método dele era comprovadamente mais eficaz que as instruções de um livro qualquer, sua primeira reação não era retrucá-lo como ele poderia imaginar, mas de ouvir. E então aqueles olhos doces e decididos eram voltados para ele, para absorver o que ele diria. Honestamente, ele nunca teria paz?

— Senhor? – quando a voz melodiosa e suave o chamou da porta, Severo teve a sua resposta – O Sr. Bernard está lá fora. Quer falar com você.

Severo suspirou, olhando as horas. – Estou indo. Aproveite e tire a sua hora de almoço, não vou sair hoje.

— Tudo bem. – ela assentiu, e Severo pode respirar novamente. Se ele achava que tinha algum controle sobre a coisa toda, estava terrivelmente enganado.

...

— Então, o que temos hoje? – Severo perguntou enquanto estendia uma toalha simples na mesinha de canto da loja.

O Sr. Salvatore sorriu, abrindo as sacolas: - Filé de frango grelhado com salada da terra e arroz.

— E o desafio?

O Sr. Salvatore sorriu. – A entrada é o desafio. Prove e me diga.

Severo se serviu de uma generosa porção de salada e deu a primeira garfada. Ele fechou os olhos por um longo momento e suspirou. Isso, ele pensou, é comida de verdade.

— E então?

— Sinto o gosto de uma mescla de folhas aqui. Alface, alface roxa, espinafre e almeirão.

— Sim, sim, mas e o tempero?

— Azeite, claro. Sal.

— Sim...

Severo levou o garfo a boca mais uma vez, levando todo o seu tempo para saborear. – Pimenta moída. Tem alguma coisa diferente, cremosa.

O Sr. Bernard se moveu, impaciente. – Ah, vamos. Já te dei desafios realmente difíceis. Isso não é nada.

Severo tentou de novo, começando a ficar frustrado. – É o molho. Alguma coisa agridoce que não consigo identificar. Vinagre?

— Você realmente perdeu o jeito da coisa hoje. – Bernard sorriu, embora menos triunfante do que pensara que seria – Diga, meu caro amigo, não tem a ver com a Sr.ª Granger, tem?

Severo rapidamente enrijeceu.

— Ah, vamos, garoto. Não faça assim. E não olhe de cara feia para o prato. Eu caprichei nesse.

— Não quero trazer a Sr.ª Granger para o tópico desta conversa.

— E por que ela incomoda tanto? Você teve outros assistentes antes, mas nenhum deles tirava o seu apetite.

Severo apenas resmungou, se recusando a responder.

— Bem. se não quiser falar, não fale. Você sabe que não sou um homem intrometido.

Severo finalmente olhou para ele, sorrindo. – Você é o homem mais intrometido de toda a França.

Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos antes de explodirem em uma risada.

— Mas não pense – o Sr. Bernard enxugou os olhos – que isso vai me distrair do assunto.

Severo revirou os olhos, escondendo uma careta por trás do guardanapo. – A Sr.ª Granger é uma jovem mulher que gosta de meter o nariz onde não é chamada. Ela é irritante, presunçosa, intrometida, curiosa demais para o próprio bem e, sim, superestimada.

O Sr. Bernard tomou um gole de sua bebida com uma expressão alegre e presunçosa no rosto. – É mesmo? E por que uma pessoa com todas essas... qualidades, ainda seria sua assistente? Um mês se passou e, até onde eu sei, ela continua trabalhando para você quase oito horas por dia. E encantando a vila no restante do tempo, claro.

— Claro. – Severo comentou com escárnio.

— Bem – ele suspirou, resignado – se não quer falar, não fale. Mas a moça claramente está tentando fazer um bom trabalho. E conseguindo. Dê uma chance a ela, Severo.

— E eu não estou dando? – ele abriu os braços para enfatizar.

— Se dê uma chance também.

Severo empurrou o garfo no prato, irritado. – E o que diabos isso quer dizer?

O Sr. Bernard balançou a cabeça, rindo. – Apenas termine o seu almoço, garoto.

— Eu não gostei desse tom, velho. – Severo avisou.

— Você tem gostado de poucas coisas nas últimas semanas, meu jovem.

— Eu poderia estar gostando do almoço se não estivesse me importunando com comentários sem sentido.

— Te vejo mais tarde na praia. E eu espero que você esteja lá. A Valerie ficaria terrivelmente chateada se você não fosse.

— Estarei lá – ele resmungou – Pela Valerie.

— Traga aquele vinho delicioso que trouxe da última vez. Ah e... a Sr.ª Granger virá também.

— O que? – mas ele já tinha saído pela porta. – Merda!

O gosto amargo que ficou na boca dele deu a dica para o ingrediente secreto que não havia conseguido identificar mais cedo. Pena que ele tinha perdido completamente o apetite.

...

Hermione se olhou no espelho pela vigésima vez. Os artigos na revista davam várias dicas de roupas, sapatos e maquiagens.

O que vestir numa balada? Como montar a sua make para arrasar? Qual o melhor look para visitar a cidade luz? Hermione bufou, pensando que era uma pena não ter o tópico: O que vestir para impressionar o ex-professor-atual-chefe que muito provavelmente te odeia para um evento de verão na praia?

Ela suspirou, rindo de si mesma. Não é como se ela tivesse muita escolha. Pelo menos havia engordado um pouco nesse último mês, e parecia mais saudável. Sua pele estava menos pálida também, mais bronzeada. O que ressaltou a cor do seu cabelo e dos seus olhos, ela tinha que admitir.

As pessoas tendiam a pensar que Hermione não se importava com a aparência, que era pouco feminina, prática, etc. Na verdade, era o oposto. Ela só tinha um estilo mais próprio, sóbrio, e pelo que a revista francesa dizia, confy— ou seja lá o que isso significava. Hermione gostava, sim, de se cuidar, de vestir uma roupa bonita, e até passar uma maquiagem mais leve. Ela só havia se descuidado nos últimos anos com o acúmulo de trabalho e o constante drama na vida pessoal.

Ela havia se perdido nas blusas sociais básicas e nas calças sem graça porque era mais prático, mais fácil. Mas agora... ela queria se reencontrar. Revirando a pequena cômoda perla quarta vez, Hermione puxou a única roupa que ela nunca tinha usado: um vestido branco de decote quadrado e botões frontais que iam até pouco acima dos joelhos, deixando uma pequena fenda para o restante das pernas. Era ousado na medida certa, nada provocante ou muito relevador, mas Hermione nunca havia tido coragem de usar.

Hoje, contudo, ela estava jogando a racionalidade pela janela e se entregando a algo que ela não sentia a muito tempo: esperança.

E amor próprio.

Uma combinação perigosa, mas que caía bem e combinava com o vestido.

...

Hermione sentiu a areia macia sob seus pés descalços e suspirou feliz. Eram sete horas da noite, mas o sol ainda não havia se posto, deixando o clima abafado e deliciosamente suspenso na mistura das ondas de calor com o ar marítimo. Parecia um sonho, e um que Hermione fazia questão de não acordar. Todo o resto que ela vivera nos últimos anos mal pareciam vida se comparados a isso, e ela sentiu uma pitada de culpa por pensar assim. Não era a Inglaterra o problema. Não era sequer o casamento. Era ela. E agora tudo parecia...

— Hermione, querida! – o Sr. Bernard gritou, acenando, e ela acordou de seu transe. Ela viu alguns rostos conhecidos da vila ao andar até onde ele e a Sra. Bernard estavam, acenando para alguns e sorrindo para as crianças que gritavam e corriam na praia.

— Olá, querida. O Sr. Salvatore dirige um pouco mal, mas pelo menos você chegou inteira. – Valerie comentou.

Hermione bufou. – Pouco é um eufemismo. Ele atropelou pelo menos duas lixeiras dentro da vila. Achei que nunca chegaria aqui.

Valerie riu, entregando uma taça de vinho rosé a Hermione. – Tome, isso vai te fazer esquecer a experiência terrível. Teríamos trazido você, claro, mas viemos muito cedo para organizar.

— E aquele macaco velho do Snape que não trouxe você? Aquele homem está impossível. – Bernard recriminou.

Hermione acenou a mão no ar. – Não se preocupe, não poderia vir mais cedo por conta da botica. – Antes que o Sr. Bernard pudesse continuar, ela mudou de assunto. – A propósito, ficou lindo aqui.

A praia em si era um espetáculo a parte, com uma vasta área coberta por areia, onde algumas dezenas de pessoas se espalharam tanto no chão quanto em cadeiras de plásticos, até a beira do mar, onde as ondas quebravam com menos força agora que a maré estava acalmando.

Crianças corriam por toda a parte, e ela reconheceu dois ou três cachorros de famílias da vila brincando com elas. Um toldo foi montado a poucos metros, onde uma longa mesa para trinta pessoas se estendia pela praia, com muita comida, bebida, luzes e música.

A Sra. Bernard pareceu pegar a dica e rendeu o assunto. – Tivemos muita ajuda. Da próxima, fazemos questão que participe. Ainda teremos muitos outros festivais, aniversários e comemorações pela frente. E, por favor, fique à vontade. Você está em família. Há muita comida no buffet, e mais vinho ao lado. Divirta-se.

Bernard concordou, puxando a esposa para uma dança. – Você está na França!

Hermione riu, tomando quase meia taça num único gole para acalmar os nervos.

— Calma, Granger, isso não é um shot.

— Merlin, Snape! – ela engasgou, tentando ignorar o fato de que a voz sedosa e maliciosa enviara arrepios por toda a sua pele. – Você tem que se esgueirar assim? E eu sei o que estou fazendo.

Severo fez um gesto de rendição, irritando-a ainda mais. – Só não espere que eu te carregue bêbada para a vila.

— Eu não preciso de uma carona. – ela resistiu ao insano impulso de estalar a língua para ele – Vim com o Sr. Salvatore ali, e vou voltar com ele.

Severo bufou, com aquele ar de sabedoria que a enervou. – O Sr. Salvatore nunca sobrevive ao fim de nenhuma festa, Granger, e sempre desaba em algum canto.

— Eu vou dar um jeito, Snape. Afinal de contas, sou uma bruxa. Posso desaparatar.

— Claro que sim. – ele apenas deu de ombros, deixando os óculos escuros escorregarem um pouco no nariz de modo que ela pode ver os olhos negros dele olhando para o mar, indiferentes.

— Como ‘claro que sim’? Não entendi o tom.

— São vinhos franceses de ótima qualidade, Granger. Alto teor alcóolico. Se as próximas duas taças que tomar forem para o seu organismo desse jeito, você deixaria cada parte desse seu corpo irritante por países europeus diferentes caso aparatasse. Confie em mim, o vinho é forte. E sobe rápido.

Ela estava fumegando de ódio.

— Sou uma mulher adulta que está fora dos limites da botica e fora do horário de trabalho. Então, se me der licença, vá importunar outro.

Hermione saiu ultrajada. Quem ele pensa que é?, ela murmurou para si mesma, se perguntando se era uma boa ideia tomar outra taça ou não. Decidindo, embora não de forma madura, que não daria ouvidos a ele, ela tomou a segunda. E a terceira. E depois a quarta.

— Querida, esse vinho rosé sobe rápido. – A Sra. Janet, dona da pousada, avisou, e Hermione resistiu ao impulso de revirar os olhos – Por que não pega um pouco de ceviche? Está uma delícia!

— Ceviche?

— Nunca comeu? – se Hermione não estivesse tão afetada pelo álcool, provavelmente teria corado pelo tom de descrença da mulher – É um prato peruano delicioso, e cai como uma luva com o vinho que está tomando. Aqui, prove.

Hermione olhou um pouco em dúvida para o peixe cru, mas tentou mesmo assim.

— E então?

Enquanto Hermione era inundada pelo prato mais delicioso que ela já provara na vida, a Sra. Janet explicava como era feito, os ingredientes envolvidos, quanto tempo deixar na geladeira... Mas Hermione conseguia se concentrar vagamente, a voz animada da senhora francesa ficando mais distante com o seu sotaque forte a medida que ela tomava todo o tempo do mundo para saborear os vários gostos que explodiam na sua boca.

— Aqui, tente assim. É batata doce frita, e é o melhor acompanhamento para o prato.

— Hmm – Hermione cantarolou – Ficou ainda melhor, e não sabia que isso seria possível.

A Sra. Janet riu. – Depois prove as batatas rústicas, e de sobremesa temos os éclairs da Chocolaterie do Jacques.

— Eu vou, mas no momento estou tendo um caso tórrido de amor por esse peixe cru.

— Então você está tendo um caso de amor com o Sr. Snape, foi ele quem fez. – o coração de Hermione parou no momento em que ela conseguiu ligar caso de amor e Snape na mesma frase.

— Sinto muito? – ela conseguiu falar, tentando não soar muito alterada.

— Severo, o seu chefe, faz o melhor ceviche. Parece uma receita fácil, mas tem que ter mãos mágicas como a dele para encontrar o ponto certo. Sabe, eu e o meu marido fomos ao Peru quando éramos jovens, e nunca mais consegui comer um ceviche tão bom quanto o que fazem lá. Até o Severo chegar, claro.

— Mesmo?

— Comentei sobre isso num dos almoços na casa da Valérie, e ele tomou com um desafio particular fazer um que fosse tão gostoso quanto o nativo. E o que eu posso dizer – ela deu de ombros, rindo – perdi 30 euros na aposta, mas consegui revisitar uma lembrança muito querida pelo paladar.

Ela riu, totalmente alheia a expressão de puro choque de Hermione.

— Oh, chère! J'ai parlé à Hermione du fameux ceviche de M. Snape.

— Oui oui! Nous avons dû payer 30 euros pour lui.

— Mais barato que viajar para a América do Sul, com certeza. – Hermione sorriu, concordando, enquanto tentava assimilar o fato de que o Severo era, além de tudo, um excelente cozinheiro – Embora valha muito a pena. Já esteve lá, mon chéri?

— Não, não. – Hermione suspirou, finalmente deixando o ceviche e as batatas doces de lado – Estive na América Latina, no entanto. Brasil.

— Belíssimo país! Os melhores turistas são brasileiros. Chegou a conhecer o nordeste? As praias são lindas.

Um filme se passou na cabeça de Hermione enquanto ela pensava na pergunta da Sra. Janet. Ela estivera em muitas viagens pelo Ministério, mas nunca chegou a realmente conhecer os lugares que visitava. Ela lembrava vagamente do papel de parede gasto do escritório na Alemanha, e das entradas de pelo menos cinco ministérios ao redor do mundo.

— Viajei muito a trabalho – ela finalmente disse – mas nunca tive tempo de conhecer os lugares turísticos.

— C'est triste!

Hermione concordou vagamente, sentindo um incômodo estranho percorrê-la. Olhando rapidamente ao seu redor, ela se assustou ao encontrar os olhos negros imperturbáveis de Severo travados nela, aparentemente escutando toda a sua conversa com a Sra. Janet e o marido. Ela se sentiu exposta e vulnerável pela primeira vez naquela noite, e não gostou nem um pouco.

Parecia que ele estava deliberadamente tentando puni-la por se intrometer na sua vida, e Hermione quis se encolher com essa conclusão. Ela trabalhava com ele a um mês e eles sequer trocavam meia dúzia de palavras durante o turno de trabalho. Era frustrante e Hermione quase se convenceu de que era um erro.

— Não seria o primeiro. – ela murmurou para si mesma, notando que o Severo desistira de parecer interessado na conversa acalorada do Sr. Bernard para finalmente se virar para ela.

— Deve ter sido horrível. – ele simplesmente comentou, se inclinando na mesa de improvisada.

Hermione suspirou, tentando parecer entediada. – O que?

— Viajar para tantos lugares sem realmente conhecê-los. Realmente, o trabalho mais horrível. O Ministério deveria se envergonhar.

Hermione fechou os olhos e deu um suspiro exausto. – Então vai ser assim?

O tom de voz dela o desconcertou. Severo novamente esperava que ela atirasse o garfo mais próximo na cabeça dele, no entanto, ela o olhou com uma sombra de... decepção? Não poderia ser.

Ele vestiu a máscara da neutralidade e devolveu a pergunta. – Assim como, Granger?

— Toda vez que tentarmos conversar fora da botica agiremos como dois idiotas em torno um do outro?

A voz de Severo era irritantemente indiferente. – E você esperou algo diferente, Granger? Você deveria saber melhor do que isso.

— Estou começando a achar isso também. – Hermione concordou, num tom derrotista que não era compatível com nenhuma fibra do seu ser. Então, como se ela tivesse levado um tapa invisível da França, da praia, do vinho, ou da vida, uma estranha sensação de teimosia e ousadia a preencheu.

— Mas veja bem, agora estou completamente obcecada por esse prato, qual o nome mesmo? Ceviche? Não sei se poderia viver sem isso novamente. E esse vinho? Absolument fantastique! E em qual lugar do mundo eu teria éclairs tão deliciosos esperando para serem devorados na sobremesa?

Severo apenas levantou a sobrancelha, seus olhos brilhando com uma diversão contida.

— Além do mais, tem alguma coisa mágica aqui esta noite. Não consegue sentir?

— Sim, Granger, é o vinho. Você está bêbada, essa é a magia. Uma que trouxas e bruxos tem em comum.

Hermione apenas bufou, agora olhando para os casais que começavam a se formar para dançar ao som de Milord. Os casais riam, contagiando o lugar com uma leveza e alegria tão genuínos que ela até esquecera quem estava ao seu lado, relaxando ao som da voz hipnotizante da Edith Piaf e das gargalhadas contagiantes do Sr. Bernard.

Mon Dieu! ... Qu'elle était belle

J'en ai froid dans le coeur

— Vous asseoir à ma table. – a voz sedosa e arrastada do homem que não saía dos seus pensamentos a alcançou num francês perfeito, e ela sequer conseguiu esconder o seu choque. No último mês Severo apareceu pouquíssimas vezes na frente da loja, e deixara a tarefa de atender os clientes totalmente por sua conta. E nas poucas vezes que ela o presenciara conversando com alguém da vila, geralmente era o Sr. ou a Sra. Bernard, que falavam inglês. 

Hermione teve vontade de gritar para o universo naquele momento, porque era altamente injusto que um homem como ele, com aquela voz, ainda falasse um francês digno de um nativo. Era injusto e enlouquecedor, e quase levou Hermione ao limite da sanidade.

Parecendo uma idiota, ela aceitou o que parecia ser um convite para se sentar enquanto ele a conduzia para uma das cadeiras vazias no final da mesa.

— Estou confusa. Foi um convite ou você estava cantando Edith Piaf?

Severo apenas torceu o canto da boca, divertido. – Era os dois.

Sem saber o que fazer com o bom humor e a disposição extrovertida do homem que praticamente a ignorara nos últimos trinta dias, Hermione recostou na cadeira, voltando seu olhar novamente para a faixa de areia que se estendia diante dela e para os moradores da vila que se divertiam.

A música acabou e logo começou La Foule, arrancando vários aplausos e assovios da plateia. Hermione sorriu com isso, tentando se controlar para não cantarolar junto com a canção.

— A Valerie adora Edith Piaf. – Severo comentou depois de um tempo, trazendo Hermione de volta para a terra.

— Eu notei. Ela me lembra um pouco a Sra. Weasley. – Hermione sorriu com carinho ao lembrar do dia que a presenteou com ingressos para o show da Celestina Werbeck. Ela ainda podia ouvir os gritos de felicidade da Molly, e os de indignação da Gina pedindo para trocar de presentes.

— As partes boas e ruins. – ele murmurou em resposta. Hermione levantou as sobrancelhas, curiosa, num sinal claro de que elaborasse. – Ela é leal e protetora, cozinha muito bem e tem uma grande família da qual é completamente devotada. É muito inteligente, embora viva sendo subestimada por isso por ter escolhido cuidar do marido e dos filhos a continuar como professora da Universidade. Elas também são grandes fãs de uma cantora que poderia ser equivalente nos mundos bruxo e trouxas.

Hermione concordou, esperando pelos pontos negativos.

— Em contrapartida, ela é irritantemente curiosa, e adora se meter na vida alheia sob o pretexto de ajudar. Também adora atuar como casamenteira nas horas vagas.

Hermione riu. – Agora entendi porque a Emma é sua personagem favorita.

— Jane Austen?

Hermione olhou para ele tão rápido que derrubou a taça. – Não me diga que você leu?

— Por que o espanto, Granger?

— Não imaginei que você estaria interessado no que uma autora trouxa teria a dizer. Especialmente uma mulher.

Severo a olhou chocado. – Estou confuso: sou um purista de sangue ou machista? Já fui chamado de muitas coisas, Granger, e confesso que a maioria era verdade. Mas machismo nunca foi um dos meus vários defeitos. – e depois, baixinho, ele completou. – Nem o purismo de sangue.

— Sinto muito, isso saiu errado. – ela corrigiu rapidamente, tentando explicar – Quis dizer que a maioria das pessoas subestima a profundidade da escrita austeniana e resume somente a concretização amorosa dos personagens, quando é muito mais que isso. É uma denúncia crítica, sob uma linguagem articulada e satírica, da sociedade britânica da época – da qual ela inclusive fazia parte.

Ela falou rapidamente e com paixão. – E não, não acho que seja um purista, mas também não acho que você estaria particularmente inclinado a literatura trouxa. Poucos bruxos estão, mesmo aqueles que são nascidos-trouxas.

Severo apenas assentiu quase imperceptivelmente, mas não respondeu. Um silêncio desconfortável desceu entre eles e Hermione quis se bater por ter sido tão insensível. Tentando preencher a lacuna entre eles, ela continuou. – Você tem algum autor favorito?

Severo olhou para ela com o rosto impassível de sempre, mas ela pode capturar um vislumbre de curiosidade e perplexidade passar em seus olhos. Foi tão rápido que ela poderia ter imaginado, mas poder observá-lo a tanto tempo, a realmente enxergá-lo, ela podia notar uma coisa ou duas sobre a sua personalidade.

— Gosto do Sr. Dickens. Oscar Wilde, Flaubert. Dos clássicos, gosto de Shakespeare. E no último ano tenho lido mais não-ficção.

Hermione assentiu, ainda meio em choque e confusa, tanto pelo vinho quanto pelo fato de que estava discutindo literatura – trouxa, não menos – com o homem que se recusara a interagir com ela no último mês. - Madame Bovary é um dos meus livros favoritos.

Severo cantarolou em resposta. – Uma mulher que corre atrás dos seus próprios desejos.

Hermione concordou, sua mente resgatando a citação que a jogou fora de seu próprio núcleo da primeira vez que lera. – “Não conseguia agora convencer-se de que a calma que vivia fosse agora a felicidade que sonhava.”

O mestre de poções não escondeu a surpresa dessa vez.

— Não me olha assim. – Hermione disse, atropelando um pouco as palavras. O vinho realmente subiu rápido, ela pensou amargamente embora jamais admitisse em voz alta. – Não tenho nada a ver com a Emma Bovary. Não me vislumbro com nada que é supérfluo. Mas essa citação me pegou. As vezes acho que nos contentamos com uma espécie de calma que vem com a segurança e o conforto, e nos esquecemos de como é realmente se sentir tão... feliz. Como agora.

Severo assentiu discretamente, se perdendo tanto nas palavras dela quanto nos próprios pensamentos. A garota estava certa, claro. E ele sabia exatamente o que era se sentir daquela forma. – Mas as vezes a segurança e o conforto são as únicas opções na mesa. É o mais perto da felicidade que muitos vão chegar.

As palavras dele eram mais um reflexo da sua própria vida, que sempre fora conturbada, obscura, tensa. Ele sabia, mesmo que bem no fundo da sua mente, que por mais tranquila e ideal que os seus dias fossem agora, ainda faltava alguma coisa. Ele tentava deixar esses pensamentos de lado sempre que possível, claro, mas agora... essa garota, a Sr.ª Granger, colocou tudo à prova.

— Sim, mas é suficiente?

A pergunta aparentemente despretensiosa dela preencheu o curto espaço entre eles, lançando-os nas memórias e no passado que não poderiam fugir. Hermione queria voltar no tempo e devolver as palavras para si mesma, mas não era mais possível.

Quando pareceu que finalmente Severo diria alguma coisa, a conexão foi quebrada com Hermione sendo puxada da cadeira por um animado Sr. Bernard. – Vamos dançar, querida! Olha que noite linda!

Hermione riu, tentando se equilibrar entre os giros e parando apenas para olhar para trás. Antes de ser engolida pela pequena multidão dançante na areia, a última coisa que ela viu foram os olhos inescrutáveis dele a acompanhando.

...


	6. Murmúrios

Severo estava perdido no enigma que era Hermione Granger. Ele se aproximou dela na tentativa de que o vinho a fizesse falar, mas se viu preso em sua própria armadilha com uma conversa estranha e estimulante sobre literatura. Ele estava se agarrando a imagem de uma garota que decorava os textos das aulas, mas a verdade é que ela sempre fora lógica. Sua inteligência transpassava os limites da memorização. Ele esperava uma conversa morna com observações decoradas, e ganhou mais chaves de leitura e muito, muito o que pensar.

E embora Severo Snape fosse um mentiroso de primeira, ele era péssimo em mentir para si mesmo. Por mais que ele tivesse conseguido se enganar até agora, foi impossível ignorar o pequeno pulo que o seu coração dera ao vê-la rir e dançar na praia. Aqueles cachos cor de mel pareciam ainda mais deslumbrantes diante da luz morna do entardecer francês. E a medida que ela girava, o vestido revelava a pele cremosa das pernas, um brilho dourado recém adquirido do bronzeado natural do verão.

Mas foi quando ela levantou o cabelo na tentativa vã de prendê-lo, mostrando a nuca mais requintada que ele já vira, com pequenas gotas de suor deixando a pele ainda mais brilhante, que Severo sentiu a boca secar. Merda, ele praguejou, já pensando nas inúmeras implicações daquilo. Era errado. Errado e inconveniente em tantos níveis que ele jogou esses pensamentos para o fundo da sua mente. Afinal de contas, se ele havia sobrevivido como espião duplo, poderia se sobreviver a isso.

— Parece que você está olhando para um quebra-cabeças muito complicado. Ou talvez para uma boa partida de xadrez.

Era a Valérie, e Severo se amaldiçoou por ter baixado tanto a guarda a ponto de ser notado.

— O que disse? – as vezes se fazer de bobo era a melhor saída.

Ela bufou, olhando para ele como se dissesse “Homem impossível”. – Não pense que não notei vocês conversando no início da festa. E não pense também que não reparei que o seu olhar voltou para ela várias e várias vezes nas últimas quatro horas.

O corpo de Severo ficou imediatamente tenso. – Não sei o que está falando.

Valérie suspirou, sabendo que estava pisando em gelo fino mas por algum motivo não querendo que o assunto escapasse deles. – Desde que chegou aqui, parecendo perdido e desconfiado, andando como se algo ruim fosse acontecer ao virar de cada esquina, meu coração se encheu de um carinho genuíno por você. Você, claro, foi implacável no início: sempre mal-humorado, querendo manter as pessoas a distância de um braço. Com o tempo, graças a Deus, isso foi se dissolvendo em você. Acho que aos poucos você foi percebendo que a pior coisa que poderia acontecer virando a esquina é esbarrar com a Sra. Janet e ouvir horas intermináveis de fofoca.

Severo relaxou um pouco, o vislumbre de um sorriso aparecendo no canto da boca. – Isso é terrível o suficiente.

— Mas eu sempre soube – ela continuou, ficando séria novamente – que ainda não era suficiente. E acho que você sabe também. Talvez essa moça seja a sua chance de enterrar todo o sofrimento que você carrega, e sabe-se lá Deus a quanto tempo, para ser feliz.

Tentando mudar o rumo da conversa, ela finalizou. – Além disso, tirando as crianças, claro, e os filhos que fogem sempre que podem para Marselha ou Paris, vocês dois são muito provavelmente as únicas pessoas jovens dessa vila. Talvez te faça bem uma companhia estimulante ao invés de ficar se espreitando pelas sombras. – ela deu três tapinhas na mão dele esperando transmitir o abraço que ela gostaria de dar. Depois, pensando melhor, ela completou. – Você não é um espião, pelo amor de Deus.

O corpo inteiro dele paralisou com a última frase dela, seu rosto virando tão rápido que ele quase torcera o pescoço. Mas não havia nada de sugestivo no olhar dela além de preocupação genuína, e Severo se forçou a lembrar como respirar. Foi só uma escolha incomum de palavras, Severo. Respira. Ele disse a si mesmo repetidamente. E a pior parte é que ela estava certa. Claro que a Valérie não entendia como a palavra espião era muito mais que metáfora para ele, era real. E ele estava repetindo o mesmo padrão que havia usado a vida inteira.

Uma coisa era agir com a astúcia e elegância de um sonserino. Outra era caminhar nas sombras. A diferença era tênue, mas poderosa, e ele estava perigosamente caindo mais para um lado que para o outro.

— Mulher intrometida. – ele resmungou, sabendo que era porque ela estava, afinal de contas, certa.

...

A tradicional festa que marcava oficialmente o término do verão europeu caminhava para o fim quando Severo se deu conta do quão tarde estava. Ele se distraíra tentando não olhar para a Srta. Granger e se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa que só foi perceber que passava da meia noite quando viu o Bernard cochilando numa das cadeiras de plástico e o Matthew completamente desmaiado em outra.

Ao seu redor, ele viu as famílias começando a se dispersar com crianças no colo, e outros organizando a bagunça da festa. Olhando para a Valérie e para a Sra. Janet que pareciam exaustas, ele as forçou a ir embora para descansar prometendo que ficaria para terminar de limpar a praia.

— E você, Hermione, querida. Como vai embora? Meu filho vai nos deixar em casa e pegar o carro aqui amanhã, mas acho que ele pode fazer uma segunda viagem.

Hermione balançou a cabeça. – Está tudo bem, Sra. Janet, vou ajudar na limpeza também e peço uma carona para alguém. Não precisa se preocupar.

— Bem, não é como se aqui fosse um lugar perigoso mas nunca se sabe, não é? São tantos turistas, e o caminho também é longo. – ela insistiu, olhando abertamente para o Severo.

Hermione queria que o chão se abrisse para ela mergulhar.

— Claro, mas-

— Também acho que todos os carros estão cheios. – A Valérie interrompeu.

Severo se impediu de revirar de olhos, e antes que a discussão insana continuasse ele simplesmente disse.

— Eu vou deixar a Srta. Granger em casa. – e saiu, deixando as duas senhoras sorridentes e uma Hermione chocada para trás.

Os próximos trinta minutos foram de pura tensão para Hermione. Ela ainda se sentia zonza por conta do vinho, mas toda a coragem líquida estava indo embora. Nem em seus sonhos mais loucos ela conseguira se imaginar entrar em um carro onde ninguém menos que Severo Snape dirigia, e no litoral francês dentre todos os lugares. Seu coração batia rápido, suas mãos estavam suadas e ela mal conseguia respirar.

Tudo foi feito no modo automático. As garrafas de vinho foram colocadas em um grande saco preto, as comidas que sobraram foram guardadas e distribuídas entre as famílias que ficaram para ajudar, as mesas e cadeiras foram fechadas, e os carros começaram a sair um a um, até que eles foram os últimos e Hermione não tinha mais para onde fugir.

Ela sentiu a presença dele e estremeceu, fechando os braços ao redor do corpo. No momento em que ele passou por ela, fazendo um sinal para que caminhassem, Hermione imediatamente sentiu o corpo esquentar. Olhando surpresa para ele Hermione viu o rosto impassível de sempre, mas seus olhos não mentiam. Agradecendo a atenção dele por lançar um feitiço de aquecimento, ela murmurou um tímido “obrigada”.

Severo apenas deu de ombros, abrindo a porta da velha picape. – O verão mal acabou, mas o vento frio já é um indício do outono cortante que teremos pela frente.

Parte do caminho foi feito totalmente em silêncio, mas os olhos de Hermione insistiam em vagar pelas mãos dele no volante. Claro que ele era um motorista extremamente habilidoso, e ela estava quase se contorcendo de curiosidade para perguntar como, onde e quando ele aprendera a dirigir.

Ele pareceu notar, no entanto, e levantou a sobrancelha para ela. – Deixe-me adivinhar: você quer saber porque, ou como, o seu velho professor de poções está dirigindo um carro. Acertei?

Hermione corou. – Bem... não é comum, você tem que admitir.

— Sou um mestiço, Granger. Em algum momento foi inevitável.

Hermione pensou por um momento, decidindo que era melhor não forçar muito ou ele poderia escorregar para dentro de sua concha e desistir da conversa amigável que estavam tendo. – A última vez que entrei em um carro dirigido por um bruxo foi terrível. Eu juro, Ron deve ter confundido o examinador. Ele é desastroso.

Severo desviou os olhos rapidamente da estrada para olhar divertido para ela. – Pelo menos você chegou viva onde quer que tenham ido.

Hermione balançou a cabeça. – Não, eu o fiz parar no meio do caminho e aparatei o restante. Levando a chave do carro, claro.

Severo riu antes de perceber o que estava fazendo, e Hermione não escondeu o choque desta vez. A risada dele era baixa e rouca, e vinha de algum lugar muito profundo dele para escorregar por entre os lábios finos. Parecia a correnteza de um riacho no campo: leve por fora, poderosa por dentro. Desnecessário dizer que Hermione estava hipnotizada.

— Você foi sensata. – ele disse através de sua risada.

— Eu costumo ser. – Hermione cantarolou em resposta, sorrindo, enquanto recostava a cabeça no banco. Seus olhos percorriam a estrada e as árvores passando rápido, um movimento calmante para um dia cansativo. Depois, pensando melhor, ela completou baixinho. – Ou costumava.

Severo não perdeu as palavras baixas e a olhou com curiosidade. A luz do luar iluminava a pele dela, mostrando as várias sardas que pontilhavam o seu nariz como constelações numa noite de verão. Ele ponderou por vários minutos se devia falar algo ou deixar para lá, e quando finalmente havia se decidido ela havia adormecido. Bem ali, do lado dele. Essa mulher estranha e imprevisível, adorável além das medidas do aceitável, sua ex aluna, heroína de guerra, e todo o combo que gritava proibido e inatingível e errado.

E ainda assim ele não conseguia se livrar da sensação de que, por Merlin, parecia tão certo...

...

Severo parou o carro em frente a pousada e ficou olhando para a mulher adormecida ao lado dele. Hermione dormia profundamente, e ele teve a ligeira sensação que nem se um meteoro atingisse a terra ela acordaria. Ele abriu e bateu a porta do carro três vezes, mas ela apenas virou de lado e murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível em resposta. Severo suspirou, irritado, sem saber o que fazer.

— Srta. Granger. – ele chamou, cutucando-a de leve. – Srta. Granger – ele insistiu, mais alto.

Nada.

— Merda. – ele xingou, saindo do carro para abrir a porta do passageiro. Ele tentou novamente, inclinando o corpo para tocar o ombro direito dela enquanto a chamava pelo primeiro nome. Hermione abriu os olhos devagar, confusa.

— Feche a porta, Severo, está frio. – e voltou a dormir de novo.

Severo queria parecer chocado. Realmente queria. Mas só conseguiu rir. – Mesmo dormindo você é mandona.

Ele ponderou por um tempo sobre o que fazer, e quase resistiu ao impulso de usar magia para acordá-la ou levá-la ao quarto, mas sabia que seria muito arriscado e muito pouco atencioso. Ele a olhou por vários segundos, e como se a pele dela pudesse queimá-lo Severo tentou novamente acordá-la tocando-a com cuidado no ombro. Nada. Uma segunda vez: nada. Frustrado, ele xingou o vinho que ela bebera, depois a Valérie, depois a própria Hermione, a pobre Minerva, e então ele mesmo.

Por fim, ele a pegou no colo.

A rudeza de seus pensamentos era muito diferente da maneira como ele a carregava: suavemente e com cuidado. Ele lutou um pouco no começo para encontrar a posição certa, e quando finalmente conseguiu parecia que tudo nela fora feito para o corpo dele, e vice-versa. O rosto dela ficou perfeitamente encaixado na curvatura do pescoço, enquanto as mãos delicadas seguiam o instinto natural de abraçá-lo pela nuca. Severo usou magia sem varinha para ajeitar o vestido que havia subido alguns centímetros na perna esquerda, e caminhou silenciosamente para a pousada.

Ele agradeceu pela sorte que geralmente não possuía por todos estarem dormindo e perderem a cena dele carregando uma jovem para o quarto no colo, porque os boatos seriam terríveis e ele detestaria que a Hermione fosse alvo de fofoca. Ou ele, claro - pelo menos foi o que ele tentou se convencer, e isso vindo do homem que não poderia se importar menos com a opinião dos outros sobre si mesmo. Mas ele se agarrou firmemente a isso, porque se permitisse admitir que se preocupava com ela, seria como dar o primeiro passo para um caminho sem volta.

E cada passo sentindo a respiração suave dela na sua pele era como se o seu coração fosse sendo restaurado aos pouquinhos. Ele quase podia sentir os cacos subindo um a um, pequenos pedaços irregulares e pontiagudos, desgastados, encontrando seu caminho de volta para um peito até então vazio.

— Respira, Severo. – ele sussurrou para si mesmo, abrindo a porta do quarto indicado na chave. Suavemente, ele a colocou na cama, sob os lençóis brancos, e a ajudou a posicionar a cabeça no travesseiro. Em vão, ele resistiu ao impulso de colocar um cacho errante para trás da orelha. Seus dedos tremeram antes de tocar a mecha macia, mas foi mais forte. Ele não ousou tocar nos sapatos, no entanto. Com um toque na varinha e o par de sandálias levitou até o chão, ao lado da pequena cômoda branca, e Severo puxou a coberta para protegê-la do frio que já ameaçava irromper o ar litorâneo.

Ela murmurou alguma coisa que parecia com um agradecimento, e Severo assentiu dando alguns passos para trás a caminho da porta. Quando sua mão tocou a maçaneta, a voz suave o alcançou.

— Eu sabia que seria assim.

Ele franziu a testa, confuso, imaginando que tinha ouvido coisas. – O que disse?

— Que seria assim. – ela murmurou novamente, os olhos perdendo a batalha de se manterem abertos.

Se ele a respeitasse um pouco menos teria facilmente escorregado para dentro de sua mente sonolenta e descoberto o que ela queria dizer. Mas um lampejo de consciência o parou. Apesar de ter feito isso incontáveis vezes durante toda a sua vida, o fez porque precisava e não porque era assim. Ele fechou as mãos em punho e suspirou, resignado, caminhando novamente para a porta. Ele deu uma última olhada para a figura adormecida da bruxa que virara a sua vida de cabeça para baixo e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

...


	7. A entrevista

Voltar ao trabalho na segunda-feira foi estranho. Havia uma tensão palpável entre eles enquanto etiquetavam algumas poções nos fundos da loja e Hermione estava no limite. Nenhum deles mencionou a noite da festa, e ela não fazia ideia de como havia chegado ao quarto. Não lembrava de ter se despedido, de ter saído do carro, aberto a porta e, principalmente, ter tirado os sapatos. Era um buraco enorme na sua cabeça e ela odiava a sensação. Tudo que Hermione queria era uma penseira para mergulhar nos acontecimentos que passaram batido pela sua consciência, mas explicar isso para o Harry ou para a Minerva seria no mínimo estressante e ela queria evitar ao máximo.

Então Hermione passou todo o domingo sofrendo com as inúmeras possibilidades que passaram pela sua cabeça, desde ter dito a Severo coisas altamente impróprias até, Merlin a livrasse, ter baixado a guarda a ponto dele descobrir toda a verdade constrangedora. Mas se a última hipótese fosse verdadeira ele certamente a teria confrontado. Como nenhum embate havia acontecido até agora além da interação no mínimo desconfortável, ela havia descartado a hipótese.

— Pode etiquetar os próximos frascos e ir para a loja. Está quase na hora de abrir. – ele murmurou, quebrando o silêncio.

Hermione assentiu. – Os novos já chegaram?

— Estão no escritório. – ele respondeu sem olhar para cima. Hermione parou, confusa, lançando um olhar questionador e esperançoso. Ele finalmente confiaria a ela o acesso ao escritório?

— Mas eu-

— Já liberei o seu acesso. As proteções vão reconhecê-la.

O coração de Hermione acelerou, enviando várias borboletas no seu estômago. Parecia bobo, mas essa permissão só poderia significar uma coisa. – Obrigada, senhor. Isso quer dizer que...

Severo suspirou, finalmente olhando para ela. – Isso quer dizer que você não é totalmente incompetente, Granger, e que o período de teste passou. Mas não vamos falar sobre isso agora. Se puder ficar alguns minutos depois do expediente vamos definir um novo contrato.

Hermione queria gritar, mas se segurou. – Claro! Sim, eu... sim. Vou ficar depois do expediente.

Ela queria dizer mais, muito mais, mas felizmente foi salva de fazer papel de boba quando ouviu o sino na entrada da loja indicando um cliente ansioso. Antes de sair, ela se virou novamente para ele. – Obrigada, senhor. Tenho certeza de que não vai se arrepender.

Severo resmungou, dispensando-a, enquanto voltava a atenção para o caldeirão borbulhando a sua frente. E então, para si mesmo, ele murmurou. – Eu duvido muito disso.

...

Severo massageou a têmpora, sentindo uma pontada incômoda na cabeça. Ele estava sentado em sua mesa de madeira no escritório da loja esperando a Sra. Granger encerrar o dia para poderem conversar. O currículo impecável dela estava no centro; os pergaminhos estavam meticulosamente organizados, e as canetas foram colocadas uma ao lado da outra como se ele tivesse usado uma régua para dispô-las.

Severo era, sim, um perfeccionista, mas não era obsessivamente metódico. Ele só precisava fazer alguma coisa para ocupar as mãos ou enlouqueceria. Olhando ao redor para a sala que ele conhecia de cima abaixo, havia uma pequena estante na lateral com alguns livros gastos sobre poções que denunciavam o quanto haviam sido lidos e relidos.

No chão, várias caixas se espalhavam em pilhas e Severo praguejou baixinho por deixarem o escritório mal organizado. Ao contrário do que muitos pensavam, ele não era uma pessoa extremamente organizada em todos os aspectos da sua vida, mas era isso que ele queria mostrar. Especialmente para ela. Só que a verdade é que ele realmente precisava de ajuda, por mais que doesse admitir. Os lotes de produtos trouxas aumentavam exponencialmente a cada dia, isso sem falar nas poções que ele vendia para pelo menos cinco hospitais bruxos. Por mais que ele sentisse que a presença da Sra. Granger poderia ser catastrófica – e por um motivo que ele ainda estava tentando descobrir – ele realmente precisava de mãos minimamente competentes para continuar os negócios.

Severo passou a mão pelo rosto, cansado, e olhou novamente para a sala ao redor. Depois moveu novamente a caneta da esquerda, e então pegou os pergaminhos e guardou na gaveta. Pensando melhor, ele os retirou novamente e colocou na mesa. – Merda.

O mestre de poções odiava se sentir tão fora de seu próprio núcleo, tão desequilibrado. Tudo na sua vida havia sido sobre controle: das suas emoções, sentimentos, atitudes e até pensamentos. Se ele deslizasse por um mísero segundo poderia ter colocado todo o destino do mundo bruxo em risco. Severo não podia falhar. Nunca. E agora, nos últimos anos, na vida tranquila que ele levava, pode finalmente ter a paz que tanto desejara. Havia muitas coisas no seu passado que ele ainda tinha que fazer as pazes, muitos pesadelos que ele tentara com muita força empurrar para o fundo de sua mente e, sim, ele sabia que estava longe de ser a existência perfeita, mas era o mais perto que ele já havia chegado de ter uma vida. Para ele, bastava. Ou ele achava que sim. E agora...

— Senhor? – Severo balançou a cabeça, tentando espantar os pensamentos e se concentrar. Vestir a máscara.

— Entre.

A Sra. Granger entrou, parecendo hesitante, e sentou na única cadeira em frente a mesa. Severo quase sorriu percebendo como a garota estava lutando com cada grama do seu autocontrole para não vasculhar a sala com a sua típica curiosidade e falta de tato grifinória.

— Ponderei muito nas últimas semanas, Granger, e decidi estabelecer um contrato formal. Seu período de experiência foi... aceitável, e você respeitou os limites estabelecidos, o que me levou a pensar que esse arranjo pode não ser tão terrível quanto achei que seria.

Ele pode ver que a Sra. Granger estava com uma má resposta preparada na ponta da língua, mas se conteve. – Fico feliz em saber que fui útil.

— Sua tentativa de sarcasmo não funcionará aqui, Sra. Granger. Continuando: pensei em estabelecermos um contrato de seis meses contando a partir de amanhã, 4 de setembro. Também pensei em alterarmos algumas das suas funções.

Hermione o olhou com expectativa. – Sim?

Ele continuou. – Mas antes preciso saber: até onde vai a sua experiência em poções?

Ela ponderou por um momento, decidindo o que responder a ele, então começou pelo óbvio. - Antes de entrar para o Ministério cheguei a considerar me tornar uma curandeira. Recebi onze NOMs, marquei dez Ótimos – um em Poções, e um Excede Expectativas.

— Isso eu posso ver no seu currículo, Sra. Granger. – ele a cortou com impaciência – Mas vou precisar de mais do que isso se quiser realmente ter funções mais desafiadoras aqui.

Hermione suspirou, sabendo exatamente o que tinha que fazer mesmo sendo muito arriscado. Era um tiro no escuro, como seus pais diziam. – Tenho certeza que o Sr. se lembra daquele pequeno incidente que tive em Hogwarts.

Severo a olhou como se ela fosse idiota. – Você vai ter que me esclarecer sobre qual ‘pequeno’ incidente estamos falando, Srta. Granger, visto que você e seus amigos estiveram envolvidos em vários ao longo dos anos.

Hermione suspirou, se remexendo inquieta na cadeira. – Da Poção Polissuco e o pelo de gato. – ela praticamente sussurrou as palavras, desviando rapidamente o olhar para um ponto qualquer na mesa.

Os lábios dele se contraíram como se ele quisesse muito sorrir, mas se conteve. – Ah, esse incidente. Me diga, Granger, como eu poderia esquecer? Mas o que isso tem a ver com qualquer coisa?

— Eu a preparei.

Isso pareceu deixá-lo surpreso, embora apenas por um momento. Rapidamente a máscara de indiferença estava de volta para esconder o que ele pensava sobre essa nova informação. E por esse mesmo breve momento Hermione ficou em dúvida se este era um argumento contra ou a favor da opinião que ele tinha por ela.

Severo a olhou tão intensamente que Hermione sentiu o rosto esquentar. – Era uma suspeita. Mas, Granger, de que maneira isso deveria exceder a minha expectativa sobre você?

Hermione estava chocada. – E por que não deveria? Eu tinha doze anos! A poção Polissuco é extremamente complexa de se fazer e-

— E mesmo assim deu errado. Ou estou me lembrando incorretamente das bolas de pelo que você vomitou por duas semanas na Ala Hospitalar?

Hermione queria azará-lo. – A poção estava perfeita. Como eu poderia saber que não era o cabelo de Millicent Bulstrode e sim pelo de gato?

Ele apenas deu de ombros, indiferente. – Não sei, me diga você. Se achou que essa pequena história ajudaria na sua contratação, estava profundamente errada.

Estava aí a sua resposta, Hermione pensou amargamente.

— Por que eu sinto que estou novamente em uma entrevista de emprego? – ela decidiu mudar o rumo da conversa.

Severo piscou, confuso. – Novamente? Não lembro de tê-la entrevistado para trabalhar aqui, Srta. Granger. Au contraire, Minerva praticamente impôs a sua presença aqui. E você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta inicial, Granger. Qual a sua experiência real em Poções?

Hermione pensou pelo que parecia uma eternidade, adorando se sentir viva novamente. Ele estava propondo a ela um desafio, e ela finalmente percebera o que era. – Entendi o que quis dizer, senhor. Durante todo o meu tempo em Hogwarts o senhor me acusou de seguir estritamente os livros, os manuais, a não pensar além do que era esperado.

Severo sorriu friamente, sentindo que estava cada vez mais em vantagem. Mas então...

— Você estava certo.

A Srta. Granger o desarmou novamente. Ele esperava que ela estourasse, irritada, como a menina que um dia ela fora precisando de aprovação constante. Diferente disso, ela concordou com ele, calma, moderadamente, como a mulher forte e centrada que ela havia se tornado.

— Como disse? – ele se sentia um idiota.

— Na minha tentativa desesperada de conseguir a sua aprovação acabei me limitando cegamente e não percebi. Tirar as melhores notas ultrapassou meu prazer em estudar e se tornou apenas isso, aprovação. Nada de bom pode vir disso. Mas se permitir, posso mostrar que cresci dessa aluna para alguém que pode enxergar além dos livros e pensar por conta própria.

Severo estava enraizado na própria cadeira, sem saber o que dizer.

— E respondendo a sua pergunta, senhor, minha experiência vai um pouco além que as minhas notas em Hogwarts – que foram excelentes, mesmo o senhor tem que admitir. Comecei um curso na Austrália pouco depois de terminar o último ano para Medibruxa. Como deve saber, existem várias matérias que envolvem o preparo de poções, e fiz oito matérias obrigatórias, além de duas optativas.

Severo lançou rapidamente um olhar para o currículo dela na mesa.

— Essas informações não estão aí. – ela explicou, notando que ele parecia confuso.

— Posso perguntar o motivo? – ele decidiu desistir de parecer desinteressado.

— Porque eu não terminei o curso, então não fazia sentido colocar. – ela deu de ombros, mas era nítido o quão desconfortável ela estava. Ele queria muito ir mais a fundo nessa história, entender o que aconteceu, e se assustou com o quão interessado ele parecia. Não era só curiosidade, era... algo que deveria deixar por isso mesmo, ele decidiu.

— Bem – ele quebrou o contato visual, guardando o currículo na gaveta – vamos voltar aos detalhes do contrato então.

Hermione relaxou na cadeira, assentindo. – Vou ajudá-lo com as poções?

— Sim. A Botica está crescendo, os lotes estão aumentando, e gostaria de não ter que dispensar mais clientes por não conseguir arcar com os prazos. Se você aceitar as condições, vou fechar com dois novos clientes, e as demandas são altas. É possível que sua carga de trabalho aumente também.

— Eu não me importo. Seria um desafio para mim, e uma oportunidade de aprendizado também.

— Mas não pense que vai ser fácil, Granger. Até agora trabalhamos separados, mal interagindo um com o outro. Tem certeza que está pronta para trabalhar comigo.

— Com você e não para você?

— Semântica, Granger. O que importa é que as responsabilidades aumentarão, e passaremos mais tempo juntos.

O coração de Hermione saltou com a escolha de palavras dele, e tudo que ela queria gritar era um retumbante SIM.

— Acho que não saberemos se não tentarmos. De todo modo, o senhor tem a vantagem de eu já conhecê-lo, entender os seus métodos. Não vou correr assustada na primeira exigência.

— Seis meses. Começaremos as 8h e terminaremos as 18h, mas a loja continuará com o mesmo horário de atendimento. Nesse tempo extra cuidaremos dos pedidos e de repor os estoques. Seu salário triplicaria, obviamente, para o equivalente a uma assistente de poções.

Hermione queria pular de alegria.

— Claro. Eu...

— É um sim, Srta. Granger?

— Sim. É um sim. Obrigada, senhor.

— Começaremos amanhã. Mas se não estiver com pressa podemos repassar alguns pontos agora.

— Claro! Quer dizer, vamos repassar os pontos. – ela queria se bater por fazer papel de boba.

— Certo. – a voz dele atingiu um tom diferente, como se estivesse divertido. As novidades não param, Hermione pensou.

Os próximos vinte minutos passaram voando. Severo explicou resumidamente sobre todos os clientes que a Botica atendia, bem como os contratos que precisavam ser revistos. Como ela estava habituada ao Direito Mágico devido ao trabalho no Ministério, Hermione se ofereceu para revisar os que estavam pendentes e Severo praticamente empurrou todos para ela. Ele absolutamente detestava essa parte do trabalho, embora fosse de extrema importância. Ele era meticuloso e muito bom em fazê-los e revisá-los, claro, mas gostar era outra história.

Depois eles dividiram e organizaram as tarefas e como seguiriam dali para frente. Aos poucos, a relutância dele em relação a ela foi se dissipando, como se eles fizessem isso a muito tempo. Eles caíram em uma conversa fácil, tranquila e muito profissional sobre tudo, e Severo estava quase agradecido pela intromissão de Minerva. Quase, mas não o suficiente para livrá-lo da sensação de que alguma coisa ainda estava muito errada em relação a presença dela. Ele não queria ser neurótico o suficiente para afastá-la, e ele estava certamente aliviado por poder finalmente dividir a sobrecarga, então decidiu deixar por isso mesmo e aproveitar. Por enquanto.

— Também estava pensando, se achar interessante, claro, ainda mais agora que a Botica está crescendo e vamos – quero dizer, você vai atender cada vez mais clientes, que poderíamos pensar em uma marca.

— Uma marca?

— Sim, uma identidade. Os trouxas valorizam muito isso. Como temos clientes do mundo trouxa e bruxo, acho que seria interessante criar um visual. Uma placa na fachada, frascos personalizados, cartões, sacolas, embalagens. Um telefone também não faria mal. Talvez até um site?

— Site?

— Sim, uma página na internet.

Ele estava olhando como se ela estivesse dizendo absurdos.

— Quer saber? Esquece. Falamos sobre isso depois. – ela riu nervosamente, pegando a bolsa e reunindo os vários contratos que ela estudaria em casa. Como ele não disse mais nada, ela murmurou um boa noite sem graça e um muito obrigada pela oportunidade.

Educadamente, ele se levantou e a acompanhou até a porta. Uma das coisas que Hermione mais achava fascinantes sobre ele era o cavalheirismo. Não importava o quão indiferente ele fosse a ela, sempre havia uma educação inerente aos seus atos. Ele poderia disparar os maiores insultos enquanto puxava a cadeira para ela se sentar, ou recriminá-la enquanto abria a porta para ela passar.

É por isso que ela tentou não arfar quando ele se inclinou sobre ela para alcançar a maçaneta, ou não fechar os olhos quando o cheiro dele a atingiu. Ela estava indo tão bem até agora...

— Ah, e... obrigada por me levitar para o quarto aquele dia. Não sei como fez aquilo sem parecer suspeito – ela sorriu – mas obrigada.

Ele a olhava tão intensamente que Hermione queria sair dali correndo para reunir todos os pedaços do seu autocontrole. – Bem, boa noite. – ela se atrapalhou no batente da porta, tropeçando nos próprios pés. Tudo que ela conseguia pensar nos curtíssimos segundos que se seguiram era no papel de boba que estava prestes a cometer. É isso, Hermione. Você vai literalmente cair aos pés dele. Ela até fechou os olhos para esperar a inevitável queda quando sentiu os dedos finos e firmes envolverem o seu braço direito, puxando-a para um peito largo, forte e acolhedor. 

— Você está bem? - a voz sedosa chegou aos seus ouvidos, despertando-a. Mortificada, Hermione olhou para cima apenas para ver os olhos que ela tanto tentara fugir sendo direcionados ainda mais fortemente para ela.

E então aconteceu. Hermione não saberia dizer se foi uma memória despertada pelo olfato ou pelo tato. Não importava. Porque ela foi inundada por uma enxurrada de sensações ao lembrar de ser cuidadosamente retirada do carro na noite de sábado, apenas para ser carregada por ele até o quarto da pousada. Tudo o que ela conseguia fazer naquele momento era processar a sensação indescritível de lembrar o que era estar nos braços de Severo Snape.

— Você... – ela tentou falar, mas não conseguiu encontrar as palavras certas.

— Eu não levitei você, Srta. Granger.

Com isso, ele a soltou delicadamente antes de se virar novamente para dentro do escritório e sumir nas chamas da lareira.

...


	8. Into my arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil desculpas pela demora, mas esse capítulo custou. Ufa! Obrigada novamente a minha beta suprema, Daniela Teixeira, e obrigada também a tod@s os membros do grupo Severo Snape Fanfictions pelo carinho, pelos comentários, pela força. Vocês são incríveis!
> 
> Agora sobre este capítulo: atenção a uma das cenas porque pode significar muitas coisas no futuro. 
> 
> Espero que gostem! ♥

_I don't believe in an interventionist god_   
_But I know, darling, that you do_   
_But if I did I would kneel down and ask him_   
_Not to intervene when it came to you_   
_Not to touch a hair on your head_   
_To leave you as you are_   
_And if he felt he had to direct you_   
_Then direct you into my arms_

_Nick Cave_

O mês de setembro passou numa velocidade assustadora. O clima de verão foi se dissipando no ar para dar espaço ao clima mais ameno do outono. A vila foi ficando vazia de turistas aos poucos, e era possível ver cada vez mais os estudantes da universidade em Marselha que costumavam visitar nos finais de semana.

Mas essas mudanças mal foram notadas pelos dois bruxos que trabalhavam incansavelmente na pequena botica na quarta rua à esquerda. Desde o dia em que firmaram o contrato, a conversa estranha foi deixada de lado num acordo tácito e silencioso. Hermione voltara no dia seguinte para assumir seu novo cargo oficial de assistente, e tudo se desenrolou de uma maneira muito natural que deixou ambos completamente surpresos – não que eles fossem admitir isso, claro.

Na verdade, Severo estava chocado com o quão fácil estava sendo. Simplesmente não era possível. Que ela era completamente irritante e obstinada, ela era. E quanto mais liberdade ele dava, mais ousada ela ficava com dicas aqui, e inovações ali, e ideias novas. Mas o pior de tudo é que estava funcionando. Estava dando certo. O caroço mais difícil para o Severo engolir era que Hermione Granger era, de fato, muito competente. A ponto dele deixá-la usar um caldeirão caríssimo no dia anterior.

Desde que ela se tornou oficialmente uma empregada da Botica, Severo a proibiu terminantemente de tocar no caldeirão de titânio. Ele deu toda uma palestra sobre o quão raro era caldeirão feito daquela maneira, o quão caro havia sido, de como isso alterava o tempo da poção, etc. Hermione ouviu tudo dividida entre a sede pelo conhecimento e a exasperação, já que nada daquilo era uma novidade para ela. Mesmo assim, ela esperou pacientemente e ouviu todas as instruções antes de se concentrar no trabalho. Isso surpreendeu novamente o mestre de poções, e é claro que novamente ele odiou. Severo não gostava de surpresas, e tudo o que irritante Hermione fucking Granger fazia era surpreendê-lo. Seja positiva ou negativamente. E ele detestava das duas maneiras. Era muito fora da sua zona de conforto para lidar.

Severo passara a vida inteira desempenhando papeis: ele foi o deslocado na sonserina, o aluno odiado, o filho não desejado, o comensal, o professor frio, o diretor. Em algum momento todos esses papeis se misturaram na sua cabeça e ele sequer sabia quem era. Agora, ele estava exausto.

Olhando para as colinas a sua frente, da janela da sua pequena sala de estar, Severo suspirou. O relógio em cima do balcão indicava que ele já estava atrasado. Lançando um _accio_ não verbal para as chaves do carro, Severo olhou para a paisagem mais uma vez antes de enfrentar o dia. Não faria sentido ficar adiando o inevitável, e ele nunca fora um covarde para se esquivar de situações difíceis. Não, ele tinha que enfrentar. Só que desta vez era diferente.

Porque ele não tinha que enfrentar o que ele não era. O que ele não queria. O que era feio e obscuro.

Ele tinha que enfrentar a própria vida, o medo de olhar para o sorriso brilhante dela e não derreter com a sua luz. O medo de não ser forte o suficiente para manter erguidas as paredes do seu coração e se proteger do quão doce e familiar ela parecia. De ceder ao jeito determinado e irritante e adorável dela.

Ele simplesmente tinha medo de não resistir.

...

— Granger, os novos contratos da Hospital de Bruxelas chegaram. Deixei na mesa para você dar uma olhada.

— Tudo bem, assim que a poção entrar em cozimento dou uma olhada.

— Pode levar para casa se quiser, eles são um pouco mais complexos que os outros que você leu. Eles querem lotes muito maiores, e um tempo de entrega menor.

— Eles vão pagar quanto a mais por isso?

— Ofereceram vinte por cento dos valores normais que a Botica cobra.

Hermione franziu a testa enquanto picava a pele de ararambóia. – Acho que você pode exigir quarenta por cento. Imagino que eles estejam exigindo um lote reposição para doenças respiratórias bruxas? São poções muito caras e delicadas, vão exigir um tempo de trabalho maior. Além disso, teremos que aumentar os pedidos com os fornecedores de embalagens. Com vinte por cento a mais você vai ter pouco lucro e quase não vai cobrir os gastos.

Severo concordou, tentando não parecer tão impressionado. – Certo. 

— De qualquer forma, vou dar uma olhada. De repente seria interessante submeter os seus contratos a um bom advogado a partir de agora.

— E por quê eu faria isso? – ele a olhou como se ela fosse insana.

Hermione suspirou, impaciente. – Porque é o que os advogados fazem.

Severo a dispensou com a mão, dando atenção a papelada a sua frente. – Você faz isso muito bem.

O comentário foi despretensioso, mas Hermione ficou completamente estática. Isso tinha sido um elogio? Não poderia ser.

— Bem, eu– ela tentou falar, mas o choque a impediu. Ele sequer se dera conta do que havia dito, e continuou a mexer na papelada com aquela ruga entre a testa que a deixava completamente fascinada. Ele parecia tão carrancudo como sempre, mas para um olhar mais atento era possível perceber que havia um contentamento nele, uma tranquilidade que só é possível existir em uma vida que é feliz.

— Além do mais – ele continuou enquanto assinava uma série de papeis, como se aquela pequena frase de cinco palavras não tivesse abalado completamente a vida de Hermione _. Como eu sou patética_ , ela pensou – Não quero envolver uma outra pessoa nos negócios. Você e Minerva já são _mais_ _que_ — ele a olhou, sugestivo – suficientes.

— Você decide. – ela finalmente conseguiu responder, voltando o olhar para a poção a sua frente, mas já era tarde demais.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Naquele pequeno momento de distração Hermione esquecera de lançar um feitiço de êxtase na poção e jogara o último ingrediente. Antes que ela sequer conseguisse pegar a varinha Severo se lançara sobre ela antes de caírem em um baque surdo no chão de madeira. O caldeirão explodiu num estrondo, mas Severo fora rápido o suficiente para criar um escudo de proteção e impedir que o líquido os atingisse.

Olhando para trás, Hermione se perguntaria exatamente o que aconteceu. Ela tentaria entender o que fizera de errado, quanto tempo demorou até que percebesse o deslize, e quanto tempo ele levara para entender que o caldeirão explodiria e chegasse até ela. Parecia impossível até para os bruxos. Estava muito além de uma reação normal, mas então... Não havia nada de normal ou mediano sobre Severo Snape. O bruxo era poderoso dos pés à cabeça e Hermione pode sentir cada extensão do corpo daquele homem no seu.

— Eu–

— Você está bem? Se machucou? – seus olhos dispararam sobre os dela, preocupados.

Hermione piscou, surpresa, e ofegou com a intensidade do seu olhar. As mãos dele estavam espalmadas nas costas e na nuca dela, de forma que ela mal sentia o chão de pedra mesmo estando praticamente estendida sobre ele.

— Sim, estou bem. – ela finalmente conseguiu gaguejar de volta – E você?

— Nenhum dano feito. – Severo se esforçou para responder, mas sua voz estava rouca. A quanto tempo ele não ficava tão próximo de um outro ser humano? Não, a quanto tempo ele não ficava tão perto de uma _mulher_? A quanto tempo ele não segurava uma em seus braços? A quanto tempo ele não sentia uma pele em contato com a sua?

Nos últimos anos apenas o perfume da mulher misteriosa que o salvara invadia os seus pensamentos, e agora... ela parecia exatamente o que era: uma lembrança distante, intangível. Enquanto que a mulher em seus braços estava ali, existindo em carne e osso, presença. E que presença...

O olhar de Severo inevitavelmente deslizou dos olhos dela até o nariz perfeito e arrebitado, pontilhado por sardas aqui e ali. Depois, seus olhos se voltaram para a boca dela, os lábios vermelhos e absolutamente... beijáveis. Ele se assustou com o rumo dos seus pensamentos e se desvencilhou bruscamente dela, rompendo completamente o contato que haviam compartilhado a pouco.

Hermione mal teve tempo de processar o que havia acontecido até sentir a mão dele puxando-a pelo braço.

— O que você estava pensando, Granger? Aliás, no que você _não_ estava pensando?

Os olhos de Hermione se encheram de lágrimas, certa de que ela estragou tudo. De que era justamente o motivo pelo qual o Severo estivera esperando desde o começo para demiti-la.

— Sinto muito! – ela piscou para impedir as lágrimas de caírem – Não sei o que aconteceu. Devo ter me distraído e–

— Distraído? E você é o quê? Um aluno idiota do terceiro ano? Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de distrações, garota!

— Isso nunca aconteceu antes, eu juro-

— Você arruinou completamente um caldeirão extremamente raro. E _caro_. Você está aqui para acrescentar, e não causar mais prejuízos. – a voz dele era cortante.

— Mas eu nunca– Hermione sentiu o lábio tremer, mas se manteve firme. Ela não desabaria na frente _dele_.

— Isso sem falar no que poderia ter acontecido se eu não tivesse agido rápido o suficiente. Poderia ter explodido a loja inteira! O que aliás foi pura sorte. Toda a botica poderia estar arruinada! Isso sem falar na vila, nas investigações que inevitavelmente viriam, e em toda a dor de cabeça que eu enfrentaria pela _sua_ incompetência!

— Eu sinto muito! – ela estourou, soluçando – O que você quer que eu diga? Me demita! Não é isso que você está esperando para fazer desde o primeiro momento em que coloquei os pés nessa vila idiota?!

Era tudo demais. Tudo muito intenso. Ela se sentia humilhada. Se sentia como uma aluna novamente, sendo repreendida pelo professor na frente de toda a turma. A sensação de deslocamento, de não pertencimento, de se sentir excluída, não querida, não amada, veio à tona como uma enxurrada. Esse sentimento de insegurança que ela conseguira enterrar bem no fundo de sua mente, com o restante dos seus traumas, veio com força total, e ela não aguentou.

— Talvez eu devesse mesmo! Até hoje não entendo o que está fazendo aqui, qual o seu plano, quais são as suas intenções. A sua vida é tão patética que você precisa se esconder numa vila com o professor que odeia? Não sabia que era tão masoquista, Granger.

— Eu não– ela se segurou antes que falasse demais, mas as palavras dele vieram como um tapa para ela. Odiar? Ele não fazia ideia... – Quer saber? Você está certo. Não tem nenhuma razão lógica para eu estar aqui. Eu tentei, mas você simplesmente NÃO-CEDE! É impossível trabalhar com você, Snape. Você nem tenta. E eu cansei. Cansei de ser tratada assim.

— E como você queria ser tratada, Granger? – ele se aproximou dela, furioso.

— Eu não sei, Snape, como um ser humano, talvez? Com o MÍNIMO de cordialidade? Com o MÍNIMO de educação? Eu fiz parte do seu passado, sim! Mas e daí? Você também fez parte do meu e nem por isso eu estou fugindo!

— Ah, não? – ele sorriu com escárnio, cruzando os braços sob o peito – Não está fugindo, Granger? E o que está fazendo aqui? Onde estão seus amigos? Seu marido? Seus pais?

— Não fale dos meus pais! Você não sabe _nada_ sobre isso!

— Talvez eu saiba uma coisa ou duas. Talvez eu saiba que você os obliviou e, ao que tudo indica, eles não aceitaram muito bem ter toda uma vida apagada pela PRÓPRIA FILHA.

— Cale a boca! – Hermione gritou, completamente histérica – Você não sabe, não entende! Eu não tive escolha! Era o único jeito! E eu nem sei por que estou aqui, me explicando para você! E quer saber? Parabéns! Você conseguiu. Eu me demito!

— Ótimo!

— Era exatamente o que você queria, não é?

— Quer saber? Sim! Sua presença aqui me incomoda profundamente. Você perturbou toda a minha paz, Granger, e eu quis _sim_ que você fosse embora. Torcia todos os dias para que você errasse, ou desistisse, e simplesmente me deixasse em paz.

Hermione riu, seca. – Então é o seu dia de sorte: estou indo! Vou dar duas semanas de aviso porque ainda sou uma pessoa responsável e você nunca mais vai precisar olhar para mim, Severo Snape. Nunca mais!

— Nunca mais? É uma promessa, Granger? Eu espero que seja.

— Você é um idiota completo. Eu não sei como-

— Como o quê?

Hermione suspirou, sentindo que toda a energia gasta na briga estava começando a exigir seu preço. Ela mal se mantinha sob os próprios pés. – Esquece. Não é importante.

Severo assentiu, resistindo ao impulso de invadir a mente dela. Ela ainda escondia alguma coisa importante, e ele queria mais do que tudo descobrir. Mesmo que agora não importasse. Não mais. – Eu vou limpar isso e-

— Deixa. Pode encerrar o dia hoje. – Severo sequer olhou para ela enquanto a dispensava, se concentrando apenas em pegar a varinha para começar a limpar o laboratório. Ele executou vários feitiços de proteção e limpeza no automático, mas toda a sua atenção estava nela se movendo ao redor do laboratório para ir embora. _Que droga ele tinha feito?_

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, no entanto, ao observar algumas gotas de sangue no chão. Rapidamente ele olhou para si mesmo em busca de algum ferimento, mas não havia nada. – Estranho. – ele murmurou, se perguntando como a Hermione poderia ter se ferido durante a explosão. Mas antes que ele pudesse pensar mais a respeito um grito de dor o atingiu.

— Granger? – Severo correu até ela – O que aconteceu? Você se feriu?

— A minha mão. Merda! Dói muito! – Hermione soluçou, se odiando por chorar na frente dele não uma, mas duas vezes no mesmo dia.

— O que aconteceu?

Ele se agachou na frente dela, pegando a mão machucada com cuidado. O toque que tinha toda a intenção de ser puramente clínico, mas Severo foi totalmente surpreendido. No momento em que as suas peles se tocaram todo o seu corpo tremeu, como se a terra inteira tivesse entrado em colapso e ele pudesse sentir o tremor subindo das solas dos pés e atingir todas as suas terminações nervosas. Foi a sensação mais estranha que Severo já havia sentido em toda a sua vida, porque não ruim. Era só... diferente. Diferente de tudo e qualquer coisa que ele pudesse ter experimentado.

Bruscamente seu olhar buscou o dela porque ele precisava saber se tinha, finalmente, ficado louco, ou se ela também sentira. – O que- Severo tentou perguntar, notando que pela expressão chocada em seu rosto ela também se sentira da mesma maneira. Mas antes que qualquer coisa pudesse ser dita uma outra onda de dor a atingiu e Severo se forçou a enterrar o momento estranho bem no fundo da sua mente para examinar depois. Era assim que sua mente brilhante funcionava, era assim que ele conseguiu ficar vivo depois de servir a dois mestres por toda uma guerra: compactando. Emoções. Desejos. Dores. E até medo. Cada emoção ficava separada para que ele não cometesse nenhum erro, nenhum deslize.

Voltando a atenção para a queimadura, seu olhar era compenetrado e analítico, atencioso, como se não tivessem brigado a menos de dois minutos, e como se toda a sua existência não tivesse sido completamente abalada. – Você chegou a ter contato com a poção? Eu te machuquei de alguma maneira quando caímos?

— Não – Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem livremente pelo seu rosto – foi o feitiço. Merda! Isso dói!

— Vem, vamos olhar essa ferida com clama. – Severo sussurrou.

— Eu não quero a sua ajuda!

— Você está chorando no chão da minha loja, Granger, não acho que tenha muita escolha.

Ela retrucou, fugindo do toque dele. – Eu estou bem!

— Deuses – ele rogou por paciência – Granger, vou te dar duas opções: ou você caminha como uma pessoa sensata até o laboratório para que eu possa olhar o que aconteceu com a sua mão ou eu te levo a força. Sua escolha.

— Você não ousaria! Eu denunciaria você por assédio e- Severo Snape, me coloca no chão!

Ele a ignorou enquanto a carregava de volta para o laboratório, totalmente alheio aos xingamentos. – Você não me deu escolha.

— Eu poderia facilmente dar conta de um ferimento por feitiço, Snape.

— Você curvada sobre a própria mão e soluçando no chão da botica me fez perceber o contrário. – ele murmurou enquanto a colocava com cuidado sobre o balcão. – Estenda o braço para a frente.

Hermione cedeu contra a vontade, e o movimento brusco arrancou um gemido estrangulado de dor.

— Com _cuidado_ , Granger. – ele disse pausadamente, como se ela fosse uma criança malcriada – Você quase piorou a ferida.

Hermione observou a contragosto enquanto ele se movimentava pela sala em busca dos materiais certos. Alguns ela reconheceu, como a bile de tatu e o pó de espinha de peixe-leão; outros a deixaram intrigada, mas ela estava com exausta e com muita dor para pensar em qualquer coisa.

Delicadamente ele subiu a manga da blusa dela, expondo mais da pele do braço. Com muito cuidado ele limpou a ferida com um feitiço, e depois manualmente.

— Vai doer um pouco. – ele avisou – Agora, o que aconteceu? Não entendo. Que feitiço você lançou?

— Foi involuntário. – ela murmurou, sabendo que não adiantaria mentir. – Quando vi que o caldeirão iria te atingir, digo, a nós dois – corrigiu rapidamente – simplesmente lancei o escudo. Fiquei muito boa com eles durante a guerra. – _Isso_ , pelo menos, não era uma mentira.

— E por que a sua mão direita está assim? Você chegou a pegar a varinha?

— Mal encostei nela, não deu tempo. Mas acho que foi um choque entre os dois feitiços: o involuntário e o que eu pretendia lançar.

Severo ponderou por um momento, depois completou.

— Você lançou um feitiço extremamente complexo e sem varinha?

— Sim, bem, eu não queria que a botica explodisse.

Hermione cerrou os dentes para conter a dor, mas era tão forte que ela se sentiu zonza.

— Estamos quase lá. – ele murmurou, e de alguma maneira ela começou a se sentir mais relaxada.

— É o bálsamo para queimaduras? Com mel, azeite e calêndula?

Severo a olhou de relance, surpreso. – Sim. Já usou antes?

Hermione assentiu, tentando não pensar na dor. – Durante o tempo que passamos na floresta. Foi necessário.

— Você não foi atenciosa o suficiente. – disse depois de um tempo – Poderia ter sido pior. – ele resmungou.

— E _você_ não precisava ter sido tão- Ah! – seu rosto se contorceu de dor, e ela praguejou pelo menos três palavrões.

Severo teve que segurar para que o lampejo de um sorriso não aparecesse. Jamais poderia imaginar que ela teria uma boca tão suja.

— Influência do Sr. Weasley, presumo.

Hermione respirou fundo à medida que a pressão na mão aliviava, e abriu um dos olhos para ver se a expressão dele era a típica sonserina ou apenas um comentário divertido.

— Bem, sim.

— Agora vou usar o feitiço de cicatrização. Você sabe que vai doer, então pode apertar o meu braço se precisar.

Se ela não estivesse sofrendo tanto teria se espantado com a abertura dele. – Tudo bem.

— No três, ok? 1, 2 e _Altum Sanitatem!_

Hermione oscilou entre a extrema dor e o alívio profundo. A cada lançamento do feitiço o sofrimento ficava mais distante para dar lugar a uma sensação de frescor agradável, mas junto com essa sensação ela se sentia mais fraca. Seus olhos foram fechando contra a sua vontade, e seus sentidos ficavam mais distantes até que ela não conseguiu se controlar e cedeu à inconsciência. Mas não sem antes perceber que ela estava no único lugar que ela mais desejava estar e pela terceira vez em poucas semanas.

Nos braços de Severo Snape.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E agora? Será que o Severo volta atrás na decisão de demiti-la? 
> 
> *Into my Arms é uma música lindíssima do Nick Cave. Aliás, estou pensando em montar uma playlist de Recomeços no Spotify. O que acham?


	9. Uma outra cicatriz de amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai, esse capítulo ♥
> 
> Ah, e já temos uma playlist de Recomeços no Spotify. O link seguirá nas notas finais. Vou atualizando a medida que os capítulos saiam.

A primeira coisa que Hermione notou quando acordou foi a sensação deliciosa de se sentir em casa. Parecia o paraíso. Era aconchegante, quente, tranquilo... E ela não se sentia assim a anos. Por um momento, naquele jogo difuso que a mente prega quando estamos no despertar, ela podia jurar que estava dormindo em seu próprio quarto na casa dos seus pais, como se o mundo dela fosse intocável, protegido, livre do medo e dos horrores da guerra. O sentimento foi tão forte que ela teve que se esforçar para entender que o cenário não faria sentido, então sua mente foi se despertando aos poucos e Hermione foi percebendo que estava num lugar totalmente diferente.

Da posição em que estava deitada, no que parecia um sofá, ela via a claridade ser refletida no teto, com a sombra de folhas dançando com o vento. Apesar do frio, parecia ser uma noite clara, pois embora a sala estivesse totalmente envolvida na escuridão, a luz da lua ia entrando aos poucos, iluminando cada centímetro em que seus olhos curiosos pousassem.

Ela viu a lareira, com as chamas quase se desvanecendo; logo em seguida, ela reparou no chão de madeira e no tapete persa que cobria parte do chão entre o sofá e a lareira. Também havia uma mesa de centro com um copo de água e alguns frascos de poção. Hermione sentiu a boca secar e tentou alcançar o copo, mas se arrependeu imediatamente.

\- Droga.

Ela murmurou, sentindo a cabeça pesar de volta ao travesseiro. _Espera_ , ela pensou, _travesseiro_? Onde ela _estava_? Sua cabeça latejava, mal havia saliva em sua boca, seus olhos doíam. Ela queria perguntar, entender onde estava, alcançar a sua varinha, mas ela mal tinha forças para formar um pensamento coerente.

\- Não tente se levantar. Seu corpo está sobrecarregado de poções e analgésicos.

A voz que perturbava seus sonhos a anos a alcançou, e Hermione sentiu seu estômago gelar. Ela nunca superaria isso? Ela nunca _o_ superaria?

\- Onde eu estou?

Ela não precisar ver o rosto dele para perceber que ele revirara o olho. – Na minha casa, óbvio.

\- Mas, como? O que aconteceu? – ela tentou se levantar novamente, apenas para ser impedida por ele. Seus longos dedos se fecharam em seu braço e a seguraram firme no lugar.

\- Qual parte do “não tente se levantar” você não conseguiu compreender, Granger? Não quero você vomitando no meu tapete.

Ela quis murmurar um ‘idiota’, mas seu estômago estava realmente instável e ela estremeceu com a mera possibilidade de contabilizar mais uma humilhação na frente de Severo Snape. Já não bastava o dormir bêbada no seu carro, ser carregada, o choro _e_ o desmaio? Ela não precisava acrescentar mais nada a essa lista tenebrosa, _muito obrigada._

\- O que exatamente você se lembra da tarde de hoje? – ele finalmente se colocou no campo de visão dela, parecendo ainda mais alto do que de costume. Ela quis se encolher com o quão vulnerável e patética ela parecia. Ela se sentia pegajosa, grudenta, e tinha certeza absoluta de que o seu cabelo estava caótico. Que visão ela deveria parecer. 

Tentando deixar isso de lado, Hermione fechou os olhos para se concentrar. Ela se lembrou de tomar o café da manhã na pousada, e depois de fazer a corrida matinal pela vila. Nada de anormal ou importante. Depois as lembranças voltaram para a botica, e a sua mente voou para a conversa que tiveram no laboratório sobre contratos, então-

\- O caldeirão. Ele explodiu e- Hermione parou, sentindo o rosto esquentar quando as cenas da briga começaram a disparar na sua cabeça. _Merda_.

Ela olhou para ele a tempo de vê-lo revirar os olhos. – Não estou me referindo a briga, Granger, mas ao que aconteceu depois.

Hermione se lembrava, sim. Se lembrava muito bem. Ela não sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido, mas podia imaginar. E era só uma questão de tempo até que ele descobrisse também. Mas ao mesmo tempo, a explicação era tão... absurda, tão surreal, que Hermione duvidava muito que ele pudesse chegar a essa conclusão. Mesmo assim, ela tinha que agir. E rápido.

\- Lembro de ter sentido uma dor muito forte no braço e então... nada. Só lembro de acordar aqui. – não era uma mentira.

\- E? – ele forçou, estreitando os olhos. Hermione sabia que ele estava lutando para não entrar na mente dela.

\- Eu-

Hermione foi salva de responder quando a chaleira começou a apitar, e Severo hesitou por vários segundos no mesmo lugar, encarando-a, até finalmente quebrar o contato visual e sair. Ela conseguiu respirar novamente, sentindo a cabeça latejar com ainda mais força. Ela se sentia péssima.

\- Chá. – ele simplesmente disse, segurando uma xícara na sua frente. Hermione se sentia enjoada e dolorida, mas o cheiro da bebida quente a despertou. Devagar, ela se apoiou sobre os cotovelos e tentou se levantar, aceitando a ajuda dele para se apoiar na almofada.

\- Obrigada. – ela murmurou por trás da xícara, arriscando um olhar curioso para ele.

Ele parecia ainda mais alto e imponente aqui do que no laboratório, mas Hermione sabia que era a sua presença. Estava claro que ele não queria ali. De repente se dando conta das horas, ela ofegou. – Eu estou dormindo a quanto tempo? E como o senhor me trouxe até aqui?

Severo estava de costas para ela, reacendendo a lareira, quando disse. – Você dormiu por quase oito horas. São quase meia noite agora.

\- Meia noite? Eu preciso ir embora! Sinto muito impor tanto e-

\- Você não vai a lugar algum, Granger. Já está muito tarde, você ainda tem magia residual no seu corpo, e o ferimento não está totalmente curado. É melhor ficar aqui do que passar mal na pousada e eles insistirem em te levar para algum hospital trouxa.

\- Mas eles devem estar preocupados. – Hermione insistiu, chocada com a possibilidade de passar a noite no mesmo teto que ele em circunstâncias tão ruins.

Ele simplesmente acenou para ela, indiferente. – Já resolvi isso. Não se preocupe.

Hermione queria perguntar como ele havia resolvido isso, mas toda a sua energia estava se esgotando novamente. Ela não tinha muito o que fazer além de ceder a mais essa humilhação. – Tudo bem. – ela apenas murmurou. Não valia a pena lutar. Não hoje, e não quando ela se sentia tão cansada.

\- Bem. – ele pigarreou – É melhor você dormir no quarto. Fica no andar de cima. O banheiro fica na porta da frente. Você vai encontrar toalhas extras. Acha que consegue se levantar?

\- De jeito nenhum, senhor. Não poderia me impor. Você já fez tanto...

\- Sem discussão, Granger. Você dorme no quarto e pronto.

\- Mas-

\- Consegue se levantar? – ele a cortou, perguntando novamente. Decidindo que era inútil entrar em qualquer discussão com ele naquele momento, Hermione tentou fazer seus pés descalços trabalharem no chão de madeira. Devagar e se apoiando no braço do sofá ela foi se levantando aos poucos, testando como sua cabeça reagia a cada movimento. Suspirando aliviada por ter conseguido ficar de pé sem cair, ela tentou dar alguns passos instáveis até as escadas. Olhando para os dez degraus que se estendiam a sua frente, Hermione suspirou baixinho, temendo não conseguir, mas se surpreendeu com os dedos compridos e quentes dele envolvendo o seu braço esquerdo.

\- Pode jogar todo o seu corpo em mim, vou ajudá-la a subir.

Hermione sentiu o corpo tremer com a insinuação da frase. Mesmo frágil e dolorida, seu corpo inteiro se acendeu com os cenários que cruzaram a sua mente naquele momento. Ele, é claro, estava completamente alheios aos pensamentos nada ortodoxos e completamente platônicos que passavam pela sua cabeça altamente imaginativa.

Normalmente ela se sentia exausta por amar sem ser correspondida, mas naquele momento ela só queria aproveitar a presença dele o máximo que podia. Ela fechou os olhos e diminuiu o ritmo ao subir degrau por degrau, querendo memorizar como os dedos dele se fechavam suavemente, embora firmes, ao redor do seu braço. Como o corpo dele parecia tão sólido e seguro ao lado dela. Como o cheiro dele invadia e nublava os seus sentidos.

Cedo demais ele a soltou na porta do que deveria ser o banheiro, dando instruções mecânicas sobre onde estava o que, e dizendo alguma coisa sobre o chuveiro que ela não conseguiu prestar atenção.

Ela murmurou um agradecimento e se arrastou até a pia, ouvindo o click da porta se fechando. Se inclinando sobre a pedra fria de mármore, ela finalmente se olhou no espelho. – Você está uma bagunça, Hermione. Sua vida toda é uma bagunça.

Uma batida na porta a despertou. – Coloquei algumas roupas limpas ao lado da pia caso queira se trocar. E tem toalhas limpas na gaveta debaixo.

Hermione agradeceu, abrindo a enorme camisa branca que ele lhe emprestara. Era idêntica a que ele estava usando agora, e ela sorriu ao confirmar que sempre o imaginara usando uma camisa como esta por baixo de toda a roupa preta. Ela estava certa.

Tirando as roupas sujas, ela finalmente entrou no chuveiro. Uma gota fria insistia em cair nas suas costas e ela estremeceu, pensando que talvez era sobre isso que ele havia tentado alertá-la. A ferida em seu braço ainda latejava, e embora o banho estivesse fazendo maravilhas Hermione se sentia ainda mais cansada.

Puxando a toalha – verde musgo, ela notou com um sorriso, Hermione sentou na beirada da banheira para descansar um pouco quando tudo ao seu redor girou. _É só por um momento_ , pensou, encostando a cabeça na pia. E então ela colocaria a blusa branca – _dele_ – seu cérebro brilhante insistiu, e sairia para encontrá-lo.

_Só por alguns minutos._

\- Granger. – a voz do outro lado da porta a despertou. Ela havia adormecido? – Você já está aí a muito tempo.

\- Eu só vou tirar um cochilo rápido aqui. Não vai demorar. – ela sussurrou de volta, mal se dando conta do que estava falando, seus olhos se fechando novamente.

\- Não, você não vai. – a voz dele a alcançou novamente, desta vez ainda mais perto. Vagamente ela sentiu os braços fortes a levantando, tomando o cuidado para que a toalha não saísse do lugar.

Ela choramingou, não querendo sair da posição que estava. – Eu só quero dormir.

\- E você vai, só não no chão do meu banheiro. Você consegue andar? – a voz baixa e sedosa praticamente sussurrou em seu ouvido.

\- Hm? – ela só conseguiu se concentrar no quão aveludada a voz dele parecia, e não exatamente no que ele estava dizendo.

\- Parece que não. – ele retrucou, apertando-a mais forte contra o seu peito.

_Tão bom._

Severo a colocou cuidadosamente na cama, ajudando-a a se firmar numa posição sentada. Ela percebeu que a toalha escorregou por alguns segundos quando o ar frio da noite alcançou um dos seios expostos, e ela rapidamente puxou o tecido felpudo de volta, torcendo para que ele não tivesse percebido. Arriscando um olhar para cima Hermione viu que ele desviara o olhar, mas não rápido o suficiente para não ver.

\- Bem – ele pigarreou – Você consegue se vestir sozinha ou precisa de ajuda?

Hermione olhou em choque para ele, e Severo percebeu o quão sugestiva a frase tinha soado. – Posso usar um feitiço. – ele completou um tanto inquieto, como se fosse óbvio. 

\- Acho que eu consigo. – a dor em seu braço a forçou aos últimos estágios da consciência, e ela o poupou do constrangimento.

\- Bom. – ele respondeu bruscamente, praticamente correndo para a porta – Deixei uma poção para a dor na mesa de cabeceira.

Hermione assentiu, agradecendo, mas se recusou a olhar para ele. Sua voz já estava distante quando ele disse para chamá-lo se precisasse de alguma coisa, e logo depois ela ouviu a porta de fechando. Com muita dificuldade ela tirou a toalha molhada e colocou a camisa dele no corpo.

\- Que vergonha. – ela queria expulsar da memória a imagem dele completamente constrangido por tê-la visto parcialmente nua. Decidindo que ela lidaria com isso pela manhã, ela virou a poção num só gole e se entregou ao sono.

...

Hermione acordou com um feixe de luz batendo no seu rosto. Ela abriu os olhos ligeiramente, observando o quarto ao seu redor. Era amplo, paredes brancas, e uma enorme janela seguia do teto ao chão na frente da cama, com apenas uma cortina leve para impedir que a luz da manhã entrasse totalmente no cômodo. Era simples, tinha pouca informação, e não fossem as botas de couro de dragão no chão ao lado da porta, ou a longa capa preta pendurada no pequeno guarda-roupa de madeira, quase não parecia que uma pessoa dormia ali.

Ela rolou de lado e segurou a roupa de cama, levando-a até o nariz. Tinha cheiro de sabão e alguma coisa levemente amadeirada. Era o cheiro _dele_. Hermione suspirou, sentindo o coração bater mais forte agora que havia se dado conta.

Era a cama dele. Severo Snape. E ela, Hermione Granger, estava deitada _ali_ , onde ele estivera nas noites anteriores, dormindo sob os mesmos lençóis, enrolado no mesmo cobertor, com a cabeça no mesmo travesseiro...

\- _Merlin_.

Os eventos do dia anterior começaram a correr furiosamente na sua memória. Hermione foi se lembrando de cada coisa, cada palavra, cada acontecimento. Como ela poderia sequer olhar para ele agora? Ela não tinha pedido demissão? Ele não havia gritado com ela? E, por deuses, ele a tinha visto _nua_?

\- Merda. Merda, merda, merda. – ela gritou para si mesma, se odiando por ter feito da sua vinda a França uma bagunça completa. Ela sabia que seria difícil, mas isso? Ultrapassava todas as suas expectativas.

Mentalmente, Hermione foi listando todos os pontos em que ela fizera nada menos que passar vergonha perto dele: adormecer no seu carro, explodir um caldeirão, desmaiar, passar a noite na sua cama e, claro, ficar praticamente nua enquanto ele não fazia nada além de ajudar.

Ela se sentou de repente, pois não havia mais sentido em ficar remoendo tudo que dera errado. Ela não poderia simplesmente fugir pela janela e nunca mais olhar para ele. Embora, claro, parecesse a saída mais tentadora. Mas ela sabia que não faria isso, por mais que quisesse fugir e fingir que tudo isso jamais acontecera. Girando pelo colchão, seus pés alcançaram o tapete na lateral da cama e ela se esticou devagar, testando como sua cabeça e estômago reagiriam. A ferida no braço também parecia bem melhor, embora ainda latejasse um pouco.

Sentindo o ar frio nas pernas nuas, Hermione percebeu que não via suas roupas em nenhum lugar, embora sua varinha descansasse na cômoda lateral. Ela pensou em transfigurar a camisa em uma roupa adequada, mas sabia que não estava forte o suficiente, mesmo para um feitiço simples. E tudo que ela não precisava era que suas roupas se desvanecessem e ela ficasse novamente nua na frente dele. Ela também pensou em procurar por alguma outra peça de roupa, mas decidiu que o Snape dificilmente gostaria de vê-la remexendo em suas coisas. Não, ela já tinha imposto sua presença demais.

Ela apenas puxou a camisa o mais baixo que conseguiu, levantou as meias até o meio das canelas, e caminhou o mais silenciosamente possível para fora do quarto. O corredor era pequeno, e havia apenas a porta do banheiro e as escadas logo a frente.

Olhando para o seu reflexo no espelho Hermione estremeceu com o estado caótico de seu cabelo e as olheiras profundas no seu rosto. Ela também parecia mais pálida que o habitual. Jogando a água fria no rosto, ela apertou levemente as bochechas para que ganhassem alguma cor e passou a mão úmida várias vezes nos cachos, na tentativa vã de domá-los ou torná-los mais apresentáveis.

Suspirando resignada, ela parou no topo da escada, fantasmas da noite anterior pairando na sua cabeça. Ela sentiu o arrepio percorrer o seu corpo ao lembrar como ele a carregara.

\- Não faça isso consigo mesma. – Hermione se recriminou, descendo devagar. Ela achou improvável que ele ainda estivesse dormindo, mas mesmo assim não quis incomodá-lo.

Olhando para o lado esquerdo, ela pode ver a sala onde estivera na noite anterior. Havia uma enorme estante que se estendia do chão até o teto, e uma escada que parecia deslizar de um lado para o outro. Hermione se espantou com o quão planejado era todo o ambiente, e também com o fato de que ele, sendo um bruxo, não precisava de uma para acessar os livros mais altos. Ela deu de ombros, embora estivesse cada vez mais curiosa pela casa. Era tudo tão bonito, organizado e... claro. Aberto.

No térreo, o pé direito era alto, dando a sensação de um ambiente ainda mais amplo. O vento fluía levemente pela casa, indicando o quão arejada ela era. Os cômodos se dispunham bem entre si, mostrando um ambiente que se conectava um com o outro embora desse certa liberdade e independência. Era possível, do último degrau da escada, ver o hall de entrada, a sala, e a porta ampla da cozinha, mas ao mesmo tempo pareciam cômodos perfeitamente independentes.

Ainda na sala, Hermione reparou que haviam alguns móveis antigos que harmonizavam perfeitamente com a casa e seus tons. Havia muita madeira, tons brancos e pasteis, e vidro. Havia uma enorme janela nos fundos, atrás do sofá, com uma cortina _voil_ branca ondulando com o vento. E na frente, um lindo piano vintage. No outro canto, em cima de uma buffet também vintage, um toca-discos muito charmoso e vários LP’s que ela ficou muito tentada a espiar.

E então ela se deu conta de que a decoração não era simples como ela havia imaginado, era só um pouco minimalista. Mas ainda parecia que faltava alguma coisa. Que era uma casa muito aberta a novos capítulos, mas ainda estivesse esperando o seu grande recomeço.

Hermione bufou com o quão idiota ela parecia com toda essa filosofia barata e continuou o seu caminho. Virando no pequeno corredor que dava para a cozinha ela pode avistá-lo de costas, de pé próximo ao fogão, mexendo numa panela. O cheiro que de repente a envolveu fez seu estômago lembrar que ela não comia nada a quase um dia inteiro.

A cozinha não era tão grande quanto os outros cômodos, mas também era muito bonita. Havia armários brancos e clássicos ao redor, e uma pequena ilha de madeira no centro. Todo o resto era um mix de clássico e moderno que ficava simplesmente... perfeito. E se Hermione pudesse ser ousada o suficiente, mais perfeito ainda era o mago na frente dela, combinando perfeitamente com o ambiente, como se ele tivesse nascido para morar numa casa como aquela. E ela já amava aquele lugar, porque cada pedacinho era uma extensão dele.

\- Bom dia. – a voz sedosa a pegou de surpresa, e Hermione se sentiu uma intrusa. Ao contrário dele, ela não parecia harmonizar com nada ali, e ela nunca se sentira tão deslocada em toda sua vida. Talvez porque ela nunca havia desejado _tanto_ se sentir pertencente.

\- Bom dia. – ela respondeu, puxando a bainha da camisa mais pra baixo.

Ele nem sequer olhou para ela enquanto falava. – Suas roupas estão limpas e acabaram de secar.

Um pequeno pacote levitou até ela. – Obrigada. – Hermione murmurou antes de sair apressada, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés.

Seu coração estava a mil, e ela correu para o banheiro para parecer mais apresentável. Ela deslizou a camiseta branca, sentindo o tecido em contato com seu corpo, e estremeceu. Era loucura pensar que aquela mesma camisa também estivera no corpo dele em algum momento? Ela se perguntou, decidindo que era, _sim_ , muita loucura.

Quando ela desceu novamente, Severo estava sentado na ponta da mesa, um livro em uma mão, uma xícara em outra, e um óculos na ponta do nariz. A visão veio como uma tapa, jamais imaginando que ele pudesse usar óculos e ficar ainda mais atraente com eles.

\- Suponho que esteja com fome, Srta. Granger. – o livro foi fechado suavemente e colocado de lado.

_Morrendo_. – Sim, um pouco.

Severo gesticulou para a mesa. – Sente-se. Chá ou café?

\- Café, por favor.

\- Dois cubos de açúcar?

Hermione se assustou por um momento, surpresa por ele saber dessa informação irrelevante. Mas ele era um ex-espião, então ela presumiu que fosse natural. – Sim, dois.

Depois de vários minutos em um silêncio desconfortável, ele falou. - Me diga, Granger, carregar você inconsciente para um lugar seguro vai se tornar um hábito?

Ela ficou tão chocada que por uma eternidade não soube o que responder.

\- Sinto muito por ter dado tanto trabalho. – ela balbuciou de volta – E não, não vai se tornar um hábito. Até porque, se bem me lembro, pedi demissão na tarde passada.

Ela o observou tamborilar os dedos na mesa de madeira. – Claro. Como eu poderia esquecer? Foi uma demissão bastante acalorada.

Hermione corou, se concentrando em tomar o café. Estava delicioso. Droga. Será que esse homem era competente em _tudo_? Era irritante. – Bem, eu só vou tomar o café e voltar para a vila. Vou abrir a botica e-

\- Não.

Ela piscou, confusa. – Mas eu disse que ia cumprir o meu prazo e-

\- Você não vai voltar a botica, e não, não tem nada a ver com a demissão. Tem a ver com o fato de que não está forte o suficiente, e eu não sou um chefe tão terrível ou irresponsável.

\- Eu já me sinto melhor. – ela tentou argumentar.

\- Você vai tirar o dia de folga. Mais tarde passo na pousada e, se estiver melhor, amanhã você volta ao trabalho.

\- Não precisa ir até a pousada só para ver se estou bem. Posso muito bem cuidar disso a partir de agora.

Ele a olhou por longos segundos antes de falar novamente. – Como quiser, Granger.

Severo voltou sua atenção para o livro, e Hermione ficou tentada a esticar o pescoço para ler a capa, mas se conteve. O silêncio era opressivo, mas ele parecia perfeitamente confortável em fingir que ela não estava ali tomando café ao seu lado.

\- E obrigada por... bem, cuidar de mim. Sei que desde que cheguei tudo que eu fiz foi te dar trabalho. Nunca foi a minha intenção.

Severo suspirou, fechando o livro e colocando-o sobre a perna cruzada. – E qual era exatamente a sua intenção? Até hoje ela não ficou muito clara para mim.

\- Só fazer o meu trabalho. Ter a oportunidade de aprender com um dos melhores.

\- A bajulação não vai te levar muito longe aqui, Granger.

\- Mas é a verdade. – ela sustentou o seu olhar de volta.

Severo suspirou, entediado. – Poções sequer é a sua área de estudos. Pelo que vi, você seguiria no caminho da medibruxaria.

Ela se encolheu na cadeira, envergonhada. Era um assunto delicado que ela simplesmente evitava e ele insistia em tocar. – A oportunidade no Ministério surgiu e não pude recusar.

Hermione não mencionou o fato de que era a única esperança que tinha para salvar o seu casamento, e continuar os estudos de medibruxaria em outro país dificilmente seria a solução adequada para isso. – E afinal de contas, quem não quer trabalhar no Ministério? Me senti grata pelo convite.

\- Muitas pessoas não querem trabalhar no Ministério, Granger. É um lugar horrível para se estar todos os dias. Mas não é o meu lugar para opinar. A vida, claro, é sua.

Hermione conteve um bufo de irritação. – Sim, é minha, e estou bem ciente do que estou fazendo.

\- É mesmo? – ele a olhou de lado, levantando a sobrancelha como se dissesse claramente que ela não fazia ideia. -Como eu disse, a vida é sua.

Ela ia dizer algo quando ele a cortou. – Deixe-me dar uma olhada nesse ferimento antes de sairmos.

Hermione assentiu, estendendo o braço para ele por cima da mesa. – Não é tão ruim agora. – ela disse, mas estremeceu quando ele tocou o curativo.

Ele olhou para ela como se para provar o seu ponto, seus longos dedos pairando acima do ferimento. – Posso?

Hermione assentiu, desviando o olhar. Ela ia começar a falar sobre qualquer coisa para amenizar o silêncio quando ele finalmente tocou a região onde o machucado estava exposto. Havia a dor, sim, mas não era nada como o choque elétrico que percorreu todo o seu corpo.

\- Perdão, isso é muito doloroso? – ele inclinou a cabeça, parecendo genuinamente preocupado.

\- Não. Não, tudo bem. Pode... continuar.

Ela o observou trabalhar depois disso. Severo fazia algumas perguntas mecânicas, sobre onde doía, o que ela sentia, se estava latejando. Ela também observou como ele aplicava as pomadas, e quais feitiços executava para amenizar o ferimento. Felizmente, ele não fez mais perguntas, mas Hermione duvidava muito que ele esqueceria.

\- É como se o seu feitiço de proteção tivesse ricocheteado. É incomum com feitiços assim, mas pode acontecer.

Ele passou a ponta dos dedos na pele ao redor do antebraço, traçando onde provavelmente ficaria uma cicatriz.

\- Vai ficar marcado, parece. – ela comentou, mas não estava preparada para o sorriso malicioso dele a poucos centímetros de distância.

\- Não uma tão famosa quanto a do seu amigo, no entanto.

Hermione sorriu de volta. – Talvez. – ela apenas respondeu, mas no fundo da sua mente apenas um pensamento ficara ecoando.

_Mas também seria uma cicatriz de amor._

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alimentem esta autora com comentários, ela precisa!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6DEGhjr11lJBGa3V2IZ5x6?si=oJKyzPveRS-izCtV0z7ZBA


	10. Uma proposta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais uma vez Recomeços me salva de dias extremamente difíceis. Agradeço a tod@s do grupo Severo Snape Fanfictions, que seguem me dando força e sendo as melhores pessoas do mundo ♥ amo vocês.
> 
> Sobre o capítulo: daqui pra frente as interações entre o Severo e a Hermione ficam cada vez mais próximas e frequentes. Também há uma referência a um filme clássico. Quem reconhece? haha
> 
> A playlist está atualizada no spotify.

Uma das coisas que Severo mais amava sobre a França – e eram muitas – era a chance de poder sentar na areia e observar o movimento calmante das ondas do mediterrâneo. A água, de um azul turquesa cristalino, sempre o acalmava. Ele fechava os olhos e se imaginava dentro de um dos barcos que balançavam com as águas, a vários metros da praia, e mentalizava a sua paz.

Nesses pensamentos fugazes ele se imaginava dentro de uma pequena cabine, com as mangas da blusa branca enroladas até o cotovelo, jantando a luz de velas. Nos sonhos, a mulher que o acompanhava não tinha um rosto específico porque ele não poderia visualizá-la por mais que tentasse. Sua mente preenchia os espaços em branco, mas não era ninguém que ele podia realmente ver ou reconhecer.

Até então isso não tinha incomodado tanto, mas naquela noite ele estava lutando para tirar as imagens que normalmente o acalmavam da cabeça. Porque agora, quando ele fechava os olhos e imaginava o mesmo cenário de sempre, a mulher que aparecia tinha rosto. Também tinha nome e sobrenome. Tinha sardas no nariz. Tinha coragem. Tinha tudo que ele admirava e tentava negar.

O pensamento o assustou tanto que ele rapidamente se levantou para dirigir de volta para a casa. Ele simplesmente não podia... Não _deveria_. Ele tinha que parar imediatamente. Mas então... Severo não podia simplesmente esquecer como foi tê-la nos seus braços. Não poderia esquecer da sensação indescritível de carregá-la até a _sua_ cama. Por um breve momento ele pensou como seria se o contexto fosse diferente. Se...

\- Severo, pare. Você não está pensando direito. – ele murmurou para si mesmo, com raiva. Era absurdo. E errado. E absurdo de novo.

Tentando abafar as lembranças ele ligou o som carro. Era uma estação de clássicos do rock que ele costumava deixar sempre sintonizada. Ao contrário do que as pessoas jamais poderiam imaginar sobre ele era o seu amor genuíno por músicas. Severo achava que era a linguagem mais próxima que bruxos e trouxas poderiam compartilhar na arte. A estação saltou de Gimme Shelter para Free Bird e Severo cantarolou baixinho, batendo os dedos no volante enquanto o sol se punha.

Ele suspirou, satisfeito, tentando adivinhar qual seria a próxima. Era um jogo bobo que ele fazia consigo mesmo quando estava de bom humor ou tentando se distrair. Ele acertara duas ou três vezes, mas era sempre uma seleção muito aleatória para prever. – Eu poderia abraçar a pessoa que seleciona as músicas dessa estação.

_And if I stay here with you, girl_

_Things just couldn't be the same_

_Cause I'm as free as a bird, now_

Severo continuou cantarolando até chegar o solo de guitarra, mandando todos as lembranças do dia anterior e da manhã para o espaço. Era sobre isso a música. Sobre se entregar e esquecer totalmente os problemas. Até que...

Bem, até que não era. A coisa sobre a música é que ela pode ir a extremos: do escape perfeito a imersão completa. E foi exatamente o que os Beatles fizeram com ele naquele momento.

_If I fell in love with you,_

_Would you promise to be true_

_And help me understand?_

_'Cause I've been in love before_

_And I found that love is more_

_Than just holdin' hands_

No momento em que a letra ecoou na sua cabeça todas as lembranças que ele estava tentando tanto empurrar para o fundo da sua mente vieram à tona.

A pele dela, o cheiro do cabelo dela... E aquele pequeno vislumbre de um seio exposto. O seio mais requintado que ele já vira em toda a sua vida. Um pequeno botão rosado que poderia deliciosamente encher a palma da sua mão.

Ele imediatamente desviou o olhar, claro, mas o estrago já estava feito. Sua mente traiçoeira insistiria em lembrá-lo deste incidente para o resto de sua vida miserável, ele tinha certeza. Tantos anos como espião, aprendendo a compartimentar todo o seu cérebro, não seriam suficientes para ensiná-lo a ignorar Hermione Granger. Porque nenhuma técnica no mundo o convenceria, mesmo no nível mais inconsciente, que valeria a pena esquecê-la. Simplesmente não era possível.

Ele suspirou, estacionando a velha picape e desligando o aparelho trouxa com raiva. Severo sequer tinha energia para sair do carro, e apoiou a cabeça no banco. Ele havia a deixado na vila a horas, e o perfume dela havia ficado para trás. _Ótimo_ , ele pensou, embora não com tanto amargor quanto tentara reunir.

\- Ela está na França, na vila, na Botica. Está na minha casa, no meu carro, e...

Severo esfregou o rosto, jamais ousando terminar a frase, mas as palavras ficaram pairando no ar, enchendo o espaço, tornando-o quase sufocante.

 _Nos seus pensamentos,_ era o que ele não havia tido coragem de falar em voz alta.

...

Hermione acordou as seis horas da tarde totalmente confusa. Ela ainda estava com a roupa do dia anterior, seu braço doía um pouco, e sua garganta estava seca. Sobressaltada, ela olhou pela janela e percebeu que já estava escurecendo lá fora.

Assustada, ela teve um breve momento de puro pânico até as lembranças se organizarem na sua mente ainda sonolenta. Todos os eventos, desde a tarde do dia anterior até a viagem silenciosa e desconfortável da casa de Severo até a pousada, inundaram a sua mente.

Ela suspirou. O que ele devia pensar dela? Se a intenção de Hermione era se aproximar dele como uma mulher adulta, uma igual, ela estava falhando miseravelmente.

\- Merlin. – suspirou, colocando o cobertor de lado e saltando da cama. Da janela ela podia ver alguns poucos turistas saindo da pousada e atravessando a rua para sentar no restaurante da frente. O verão mal havia acabado e as noites já estavam frias, indicando um outono e invernos rigorosos à frente. Mas isso não parecia afetá-los nem um pouco.

Do outro lado da rua tocavam _La vie en Rose_ e Hermione abriu a janela para escutar melhor. Ela sorriu, tocando o vidro com a ponta dos dedos. Ela não queria ir embora. Não era mais sobre o Severo. Era sobre ela também. Sobre uma nova página. Sobre uma Hermione mais forte.

E essa Hermione amava a França. Amava sua nova vida.

Ela fez uma anotação mental de que devia uma carta à Gina, mas como ela iria contar tudo o que acontecera? Era demais até para ela processar. Mesmo assim, ela devia uma resposta às últimas cartas da amiga. As últimas _cinco_ , ela se corrigiu mentalmente, sorrindo. Gina era uma amiga e tanto. Era tão atlética e esportiva, confiante, enérgica. Harry e ela faziam um casal e tanto, e Hermione sentiu terrivelmente a falta deles naquele momento.

Desejando poder abraçá-los, trazê-los para perto, Hermione tirou um pergaminho e a pena da gaveta, sentando-se para finalmente fazer o que deveria ter feito a semanas: escrever.

_Queridos Harry e Gina,_

_Espero que possam me perdoar pela demora em responder as cartas que enviaram. Foi tudo tão... louco, para dizer o mínimo. Eu e o Professor Snape não nos matamos até agora, mas o inevitável aconteceu: pedi demissão ontem à tarde. E antes que falem mal dele, deixem-me adiantar que a culpa foi inteiramente minha. Cometi um erro e tomei a melhor decisão para todos. Cumprirei duas semanas de aviso e então... Bem, a verdade é que não sei. Não sei de mais nada._

_A única certeza que preenche os meus dias é a vontade de estar aqui, com ele. Eu posso ficar e lutar pela minha posição de assistente, mas então... Onde isso me leva? A me envolver mais e mais por um amor que nunca será correspondido. Posso aguentar isso? Já não sei mais. Estou tentando, mas talvez não esteja tentando o suficiente? Ou esteja tentando do jeito errado? Ou isso nunca era para ser? Sei que histórias de amor nem sempre são fáceis, mas tem que ser tão difícil? Talvez eu esteja mesmo ficando louca e cometendo mais um erro na minha vida, mas porque apesar de tudo, estar aqui parece tão... certo?_

Não era a primeira vez que Hermione questionava a própria sanidade quando o assunto era Severo Snape. Desde o terceiro ano ela tinha uma forte admiração por ele, pelo bruxo brilhante que era, por ser um mago extremamente poderoso. Ele a apavorava, claro, mas a sua curiosidade sobre ele era maior. Ela sabia, simplesmente sentia, em algum nível completamente louco e irracional, que havia mais nele do que se deixava transparecer.

O comentário sobre os seus dentes no quarto ano foi, claro, terrível. Ela chorou por horas, e não só pela sua autoestima, mas por _quem_ foi dito. Ela ficara de coração partido por ter recebido um comentário tão cruel de alguém que apesar de tudo ela admirava.

Ela não entendia exatamente quando a linha do platônico para o real foi cruzada, mas a partir do momento em que ela percebeu, que ela _entendeu_ , foi impossível deixar para lá. E ela tentou. Merlin sabe o quanto.

_O outono chegou e as noites ficam mais frias a cada dia, mas eu não sinto frio. Não era a minha estação favorita, mas acho que pode se tornar aqui na França. O céu é de um azul ofuscante, o sol brilha como nunca vi antes, e o ar é deliciosamente gelado. É a melhor sensação. Do outro lado da rua alguém está tocando La Vie en Rose. Eles tocam isso para os turistas, mas sempre me toca. Queria que estivessem aqui para ouvir... Queria que estivessem aqui para rirmos no pequeno restaurante charmoso na esquina enquanto comemos croissants e tomamos champagne. Há tanto para ver, tanto para mostrar. A vida é muito bonita, e eu me sinto grata._

Ela olhou para a janela novamente, ouvindo uma outra canção francesa ressoando pela rua. Um sentimento de profunda paz se infiltrou nela. Por um momento ela pensou em perguntar sobre o Ron, mas desistiu.

_Estou feliz. Não se preocupem comigo. E prometo responder as cartas. Quem diria que chegaria o dia em que eu, Hermione Granger, seria cobrada para escrever por ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Harry Potter? Cuidem bem um do outro e recebam meu abraço._

_Enviei um presente para o pequeno Sirius, a propósito. Depois me digam se ele gostou._

_Com amor,_

_Hermione._

Ela dobrou a carta e suspirou. A logística de enviar para a Inglaterra seria complicada, e ela desejou – não pela primeira vez – que os bruxos tivessem evoluído mais no quesito comunicação. E foi então que a ocorreu: a Botica não só não tinha um nome, uma fachada, uma marca, como também não possuía nenhum outro acesso além dos turistas que vinham até a vila. No seu primeiro dia de trabalho ela chegou a pensar na possibilidade de um site, mas o Severo foi tão rápido em cortá-la que ela deixou a ideia morrer no fundo de sua mente. Mas e se ela pudesse consertar isso? E se...

A empolgação que tomou conta dela a deixou em êxtase. Ela tinha um plano, e provaria a Severo que veio para ficar.

...

A pasta caiu em cima da mesa de madeira num baque, fazendo alguns pergaminhos se espalharem.

Severo levantou o olhar por trás dos óculos. – O que significa isso?

Hermione tentou não estremecer com o quão indiferente sua voz soara antes de responder: - Tomei a liberdade de fazer algumas anotações sobre a Botica no tempo em que estive trabalhando aqui. Achei que seria válido te apresentar.

\- É mesmo? – ele cruzou os braços, se recostando na cadeira – E eu posso saber a que conclusão chegou?

\- Posso? – ela fez sinal para a cadeira, e Severo acenou com a mão, indiferente. – Analisei a contabilidade, o fluxo do caixa, e fiz uma pesquisa de consumidor. Também analisei alguns preços com os fornecedores e, como já havia falado, pelo menos dez estão muito acima do preço de mercado.

Ela parou apenas para tomar fôlego. – Precisamos de uma empresa competente de marketing para criar um branding da Botica. Também pensei em contratarmos uma equipe de tecnologia para instalar um telefone e um computador. E, sim, sei que vai perguntar do dinheiro, mas você tem um pequeno fundo que poderia arcar com os custos iniciais, daí não seria necessário pedir um empréstimo e-

\- Calma aí, Granger. Empréstimo? Marketing? E por que precisaríamos de uma marca? Já não temos uma?

\- Hm, não. Na verdade, não temos. E também-

\- E por que precisamos de um computador? O dinheiro está entrando e saindo como deve, não vejo a necessidade de colocar tecnologia trouxa aqui.

\- Mas você _está_ numa vila trouxa, senhor. Por mais que você atenda um grande número de hospitais bruxos, 60% das vendas ainda são para o público trouxa. Se você quiser que o seu negócio cresça-

\- Eu não quero, Granger. Estou perfeitamente confortável assim.

\- Ter um negócio não é sobre se acomodar. – ela insistiu, ficando ainda mais apaixonada. – Se fizer isso, outro bruxo vai passar na sua frente e você perderá espaço. Além disso, a vila fica cada vez mais e mais turística. Eu vi pelas notas e recibos que o aluguel da loja não é barato. Em pouco tempo você não vai conseguir se manter, e poderá até ter que fechar a Botica. Pior, poderá sair com dívidas. Aproveite que ainda tem fluxo de caixa e arrisque.

\- Granger, não vejo o porquê disso tudo. Nenhum bruxo se arriscou a atender a população trouxa dessa maneira, e duvido muito que o façam.

Ela balançou a cabeça, mudando as páginas e apontando para um gráfico. – Você está enganado.

Ele levantou a sobrancelha para ela, e Hermione estremeceu, temendo ter ido longe demais. Mas ela não recuaria agora. Não havia mais nada a perder.

\- Olha – ela respirou fundo, passando as mãos suadas na calça jeans – eu sei que pedi demissão. Também sei que você não me quer aqui. E também sei que, mesmo se continuasse, você não me deixaria pegar em um caldeirão tão cedo, mesmo sabendo que sou muito competente em poções. Mas isso eu posso fazer. Se confiar em mim, posso tomar frente da parte administrativa e expandiremos a Botica até o ponto em que ela realmente fique confortável.

\- Além disso – ela continuou – você tem _sim_ concorrentes. Num ritmo medíocre, claro, porque você ainda é, e provavelmente vai continuar sendo, o melhor mestre de poções da Europa, mas eles estão investindo no que você não está.

Ele decidiu pegar o elogio dela e jogar para o fundo de sua mente. Ele pensaria nisso mais tarde. - Granger, ninguém sabe quem eu sou. Qualquer assinatura mágica que pisa na vila – e são raras – eu me certifico de que não me reconhecerão. E todos os meus assistentes bruxos anteriores sabiam exatamente que deveriam manter a boca fechada. Duvido muito que arriscariam falar sobre o meu paradeiro.

\- Talvez não – ela deu de ombros – mas essas coisas escapam. Garanto que sua localização ainda é um mistério na Inglaterra, mas no mundo dos negócios as pessoas acabam sabendo de uma coisa ou outra. E eles _sabem_ que no sul da França tem um bruxo muito talentoso vendendo os seus produtos.

Por essa Severo não esperava, mas é claro que ele não demonstrou. Permaneceu impassível, embora estivesse muito curioso para perguntar _como_ ela sabia disso. Não é que ele queria sumir no mundo. Não tinha nenhum problema que eventualmente a notícia se espalhasse. Ele sabia que isso aconteceria algum dia, claro. Ele só queria que demorasse um tempo. Talvez mais alguns anos.

Ou para sempre.

\- Eu não espero que me dê uma resposta agora. Só leia, e pense. Faça as suas próprias pesquisas. Ainda tenho alguns dias de aviso para cumprir, de qualquer maneira.

Severo tirou os óculos e os colocou sobre a mesa. A cadeira rangeu quando ele se recostou novamente para trás, cruzando as mãos no colo enquanto seus olhos escuros percorriam o rosto dela. Hermione se viu presa naquele olhar, sem conseguir romper o contato. Ela sentiu suas bochechas arderem, e ela se remexeu inquieta no lugar.

Parecia uma eternidade quando ele voltou a falar.

\- Muito bem, Granger. Vou pensar sobre isso. Até lá permanecemos no ritmo normal: você fica na loja, atendendo os clientes, e fazendo as poções mais simples. – Hermione o olhou surpresa, e ele pegou o olhar – Posso ser muitas coisas, Granger, mas reconheço um talento quando vejo um. Embora você esteja claramente fora de prática, claro.

\- Claro. – Hermione murmurou, decidindo ignorar o complemento. Ele a havia elogiado e isso bastava. Que grande idiota ela era.

\- Bem, então... – ela se levantou, querendo dizer mil coisas e não conseguindo pensar nem no próprio nome – eu vou abrir a loja. Se tiver alguma dúvida no relatório é só me avisar.

Ele assentiu, seu olhar jamais deixando o dela. Hermione quase tropeçou nos próprios pés quando cruzou o limiar da porta, fechando-a atrás de si. Ela parou no meio do corredor por vários segundos até conseguir respirar de novo.

O único pensamento que ecoava na sua mente era: _Eu fiz isso._

...

Severo passou os dois dias seguintes lendo e relendo o relatório. A garota sabia fazer um dos bons, ele tinha que admitir. Ela parecia ter usado uma dessas traquinarias trouxas, como ele costumava chamar, porque as letras eram muito padronizadas e perfeitas para terem sido escritas a mão. Era muito... prático.

Ele fez uma careta, colocando a xícara sobre a mesa enquanto a sua mente processava tudo.

\- Alguma coisa errada com o café, Severo?

Era Bernard. – Por que você pergunta?

\- Bom – ele jogou o pano de prato sobre o ombro e se sentou – você já fez cinco expressões diferentes, e nenhuma delas agradáveis, desde que sentou aqui. Só posso imaginar que alguma coisa no seu café da manhã te desagrada?

Severo suspirou, revirando os olhos. – Não seja absurdo. Você sabe muito bem que o café da manhã está perfeitamente tolerável.

\- _Perfeitamente tolerável_. – ele imitou, rindo – Sinceramente, Severo, sou quase três décadas mais velho que você e não falo como se tivesse saído de um filme de época.

Severo o olhou de cara feia.

\- Viu? É isso que estou dizendo. Essa foi a expressão número três desde que sentou aqui hoje. O que está te incomodando?

\- Não é nada.

\- Não acredito em você. A última vez que esteve tão frustrado olhando para o próprio prato foi quando a Srta. Granger chegou. Ela se machucou de novo?

\- Não, ela está bem. Pediu demissão, a propósito. – ele completou, já antecipando a bronca que viria.

\- E você rejeitou, eu imagino.

Severo apenas o ignorou, se servindo de mais café.

\- Severo, me diga que você não aceitou o pedido de demissão daquela jovem adorável.

\- Eu dificilmente posso negar a demissão de um funcionário, posso? – Severo respondeu, impaciente.

\- Meu Deus, garoto. Você é impossível. Sabe quando você encontrará outro funcionário como ela? Nunca! Todos da vila a adoram, e a Botica duplicou o número de turistas desde que ela começou a atender. Sempre o considerei um homem inteligente, Severo, então corra atrás da Hermione e faça ela mudar ideia.

\- Não é da sua conta quem eu mantenho ou não na loja, Bernard. Então pare de ser tão intrometido.

\- Me intrometo porque gosto de você e-

\- _Além_ disso, ela está repensando a demissão.

\- Então ela não vai sair?

Severo apenas deu de ombros. – Parece que não.

\- E por que você está tão estressado? Ela vai ficar, afinal.

\- Eu não estava estressado porque ela ia me deixar! – ele estourou, consertando o seu deslize logo em seguida – Digo, deixar a _Botica_.

\- Está estressado porque ela vai ficar, então?

\- Não!

\- Então você gosta dela? Digo, do trabalho dela?

\- Você é irritante, sabia?

Bernard gargalhou. – É muito fácil te provocar. Mas você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.

\- Eu não posso ter um café da manhã pacífico, posso?

\- Severo, meu amigo, você tem uma bela casa e uma cozinha completa. Se não gostasse da minha companhia simplesmente não viria mais aqui.

\- Agora que você deu a ideia... – ele provocou, arrancando ainda mais risadas do Bernard – Se você quer mesmo saber a Srta. Granger veio com uma espécie de plano de negócios para a loja, com um relatório irritantemente detalhado dos pontos que preciso melhorar na minha própria empresa. Você pode acreditar?

\- Por céus! – Bernard exclamou falsamente – Você tem uma funcionária competente! O absurdo.

Severo olhou para ele, irritado, e simplesmente se levantou. – Bom, você está impossível hoje. Se não pode ajudar, vou levar meu café da manhã para outro lugar.

\- Severo, deixa disso! Por favor, sente. – ele parou de rir, observando Severo se sentar novamente com uma carranca – Estou apenas dizendo que a Hermione está claramente tentando ficar nesse emprego. Ela está tentando compensar a chance que deu a ela. E, sinceramente, aquela mulher me parece muito competente. Se eu fosse você, escutava o que ela tem a dizer. Tenho certeza que tem muito sentido no que ela fala, ou você não estaria sequer dando a chance de pensar a respeito.

\- Hm. – Severo apenas resmungou, mas as palavras de Bernard ecoaram forte na sua cabeça. Ele estava certo, é claro. Tudo que a garota disse fazia sentido, e se ele fosse totalmente honesto consigo mesmo seria uma idiotice sem tamanho se ele não considerasse.

Mas então... Hermione Granger estaria ali, ainda mais perto, confundindo-o. Ele poderia mantê-la por perto e proteger o seu coração no caminho? Seu coração pedia para ela ficar, mas sua mente o lembrava de como isso poderia acabar mal.

Severo se viu diante uma escolha que parecia muito mais profunda do que se mostrava na superfície. De alguma forma ele sabia que precisava fazer a escolha certa, ou poderia perder algo muito importante. Parecia loucura, claro, mas ninguém vivia uma vida como a dele sem confiar na própria intuição.

E ela dizia muito intensamente: _Faça ela ficar._

...

Severo saiu do café com a cabeça cheia, mas ele mal teve tempo de pensar em tudo que Bernard falara porque o dia na Botica estava intenso. Várias clientes lotaram a loja no início da tarde, a ponto dele ter que ajudar a Srta. Granger no atendimento. Ele pensou que contratar um segundo funcionário estaria no futuro próximo.

\- É algum feriado ou algo assim? – Hermione perguntou enquanto entregava uma sacola improvisada para um turista.

\- Não que eu saiba – ele murmurou de volta enquanto aceitava o pagamento de uma senhora – Mas vai cair uma tempestade, e as pessoas estão se apressando para não serem pegas no meio da rua.

\- A Valérie me disse que o mês de outubro é bastante chuvoso por aqui.

\- Praticamente o mês todo. – Severo murmurou em resposta, vendo os últimos três clientes saírem com um alívio evidente. Hermione quase riu do quão pouco característico ele parecia: o cabelo deliciosamente bagunçado, a testa levemente úmida – provavelmente pelo desconforto de interagir com tantas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, e os olhos negros olhando fixamente a porta como se ele estivesse fazendo alguma magia não verbal para impedir novos clientes de entrarem.

Ela se compadeceu dele. – Acho que pode terminar o lote de poções agora, eu dou conta.

Severo virou o rosto tão rápido que ela teve que se esforçar mesmo para não rir. – Eu- sim, claro, as poções. Er, obrigado.

\- É o meu trabalho. – Hermione simplesmente respondeu, e eles ficaram se olhando por vários segundos, como se tivesse passando centenas de coisas não ditas entre eles. – E obrigada por cuidar de mim aquele dia. Acho que não tive a chance de agradecer.

\- Agradecimentos não são necessários, Srta. Granger.

Ela olhou de lado para ele e depois voltou atenção para o caixa.

\- Agradeço mesmo assim. Você está sempre nos salvando, de uma maneira ou de outra. E você nunca teve o reconhecimento por isso. O mundo bruxo não o tratou como deveria.

As palavras dela fizeram Severo se lembrar do julgamento. Cada segundo dos longos meses de processo foram pura tortura. Ele não queria nem estar vivo, muito menos ter que se explicar para um bando de idiotas. Mas então... aquela pequena faísca acesa implorava para que ele vivesse, lutasse. Ele queria experimentar como seria viver sem o peso dos erros passados. Ele queria pelo menos _tentar_. 

Mas como as palavras dela eram doces... Ele quase podia acreditar, quase podia desejar que...

Um estrondo no céu fez com que os dois saíssem da atmosfera pesada que havia sido criada. Severo se esforçou para dizer qualquer coisa coerente, mas ele se perguntaria para sempre como conseguiu forçar sua boca a emitir qualquer som. – Bem, imagino que nenhum cliente vá chegar agora. Qualquer coisa estou no laboratório.

Hermione assentiu, praticamente se apoiando no balcão depois que ele sumira para os fundos da loja. Ela sabia que não tinha chances com ele, mas ela continuaria tentando enquanto pudesse a pelo menos mostrar o quão importante ele era.

...


	11. O passado deve ficar para trás

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estive trabalhando neste e no capítulo anterior a mais de três semanas, e sinto que eles são um ponto de virada para um outro momento desta história. Apesar deste estar mais curtinho, espero de verdade que gostem.
> 
> Também tem uma referência famosa de um dos personagens do Alan aqui. Será que conseguem adivinhar qual é? Ainda estou esperando a do capítulo anterior.
> 
> No mais, boa leitura! ♥
> 
> P.s.: hoje publiquei um conto pela primeira vez na Amazon. Quem quiser ler me manda mensagem!

O passado deve ficar para trás

— Você realmente não estava exagerando quando disse que o movimento da vila iria cair. – Hermione comentou, colocando o livro no colo enquanto tomava um pouco de chá. Severo apenas levantou os olhos do artigo que estivera lendo e olhou para a chuva forte que batia na vitrine.

— Como eu disse, a chuva.

— Imagina se os britânicos deixassem de viver porque está chovendo? – ela riu do próprio comentário, totalmente alheia ao fato de que ele a olhava impassível.

— Eles não deixam, e por isso estão constantemente de mau humor. E úmidos.

Hermione a olhou em choque. – Isso foi uma piada?

— Não faço piada, Granger. Que ideia absurda.

Ela bufou divertida, tentando preservar esse momento leve na sua cabeça. Era tão mais fácil quando eles interagiam desta maneira. Não poderia ser sempre assim?

— Meu cabelo vai odiar essa mudança de temperatura. – Assim que as palavras saíram da sua boca ela quis se bater mentalmente.

Ele apenas a olhou, um brilho de diversão brincando nos seus olhos. – Você espera que eu fale alguma coisa sobre isso? Elogie o seu cabelo, talvez?

— Adorável. – ela fez uma careta.

— Olhe ao redor, Granger. Você trabalha em uma botica. Certamente tem algo para o seu cabelo aqui.

— Acredite, não tem.

— Mas-

— Você já pensou sobre o relatório que te entreguei? – ela o cortou bruscamente, desviando a atenção dele do seu cabelo e da conversa absurda – Ou pretende me deixar nessa tortura até o último dia de aviso?

Ele tirou os óculos e cruzou a perna, virando o corpo totalmente para ela para dizer com um brilho malicioso no olhar. – Não é uma má ideia, Granger, agora que você sugeriu.

O homem era impossível. – Será que você não po-

A resposta estava na ponta da língua quando eles foram interrompidos por um Matthew praticamente derrubando a porta.

— Severo! Hermione! Vocês precisam ajudar!

— Matthew? O que aconteceu? – Severo se levantou num pulo, trazendo-o para dentro da loja.

— A Louise, está em trabalho de parto!

— A filha mais nova do Sr. Bernard e da Valérie? – Hermione perguntou, contornando o balcão para parar ao lado de Severo.

— Sim! Eles estão parados na estrada, voltando de Marselha. O carro estragou e eles não conseguiam falar com ninguém a horas. Felizmente passou um morador de moto e ele avisou no café.

— Mas o bebê não deveria nascer no mês que vem?

O rosto do Matthew dizia tudo. – Por favor, senhor, você não pode ajudar?

— _Eu_? – Severo perguntou, assustado – Não sou um médico, Matthew. Nunca fiz um trabalho de parto.

— Não tem um médico na vila? – Hermione interviu.

— Está na cidade vizinha. Não conseguimos falar com ele.

— E o hospital mais próximo?

— Estamos a 90km dele, mas a estrada está fechada. Uma árvore caiu com a chuva e atravessou o asfalto. E também demoraria muito para chegar, não acho que daria tempo. Ela não parece nada bem. Por favor, senhor, nós estamos indo para lá agora, mas não acho que ela consiga esperar.

— Você está dizendo que ela vai ter o bebê no meio do nada debaixo dessa chuva? – Severo perguntou, chocado.

— Parece que a bolsa dela estourou. – o menino respondeu, e Severo olhou imediatamente para a Hermione.

Ela queria recuar até conseguir fugir para os fundos da loja. Ela sentia o olhar de Severo nela enquanto o Matthew falava, imaginando o que ele estava insinuando, mas Hermione não tinha coragem. Ela simplesmente não podia...

— Por favor! Não sei mais a quem pedir.

— Tinha um médico hospedado na pousada, um turista. – Hermione murmurou, implorando para que ele ainda estivesse na vila.

— Ele foi embora hoje de manhã.

 _Droga_.

— Matthew, vá na frente. Vamos logo atrás de você, só preciso dar uma palavrinha com a Srta. Granger.

O menino assentiu, desaparecendo debaixo da tempestade sem se dar conta da tensão que deixara para trás.

— Granger, você sabe como fazer um parto.

— Não terminei meus estudos. Eu não poderia- ela se afastou dele.

— Você pode, _sim_. – Severo insistiu.

— Por que não buscamos um médico? Podemos aparatar até o hospital mais próximo e-

— E o que? Desaparatar com ele? Confundi-lo para depois deixá-lo fazer um parto? Hermione, não dá tempo. Você _pode_ fazer isso.

— Podemos chamar a Madame Pomfrey e-

— Você sabe que ela só conseguiria chegar aqui através de uma chave de portal. E eu nunca a considerei uma covarde, Granger.

O comentário dele veio como um tapa. Hermione sabia que ele a estava apenas provocando de um jeito pouco sutil para um sonserino, mas mesmo assim colocou fogo em suas veias. – Você não sabe NADA sobre a minha vida. Não tem o direito de me chamar de covarde!

— Então ajude! Hermione, você _pode_ fazer isso.

— Eu não posso. Sinto muito, não-

— Vou estar com você o tempo todo. Vou ajudá-la. 

As palavras dele a chocaram. Ela sabia que podia fazer isso, claro, mas saber que ele estaria ali, ao lado dela, a apoiando, foi toda a coragem que precisava.

Finalmente, Hermione se viu assentindo. A velha coragem grifinória renascendo dentro dela. – Tudo bem. Vamos fazer isso.

...

Severo nunca dirigira tão rápido em toda a sua vida. O mais difícil foi conseguir convencer o Sr. Bernard a ficar na pousada tentando contatar a Valérie, mas eles conseguiram no final. Talvez um _Confundus_ tenha sido necessário, mas Severo não se arrependia. Era o melhor.

A chuva caía torrencialmente, e ele observou de soslaio que Hermione verificava a pequena bolsa de emergência que montara pela centésima vez. Tesouras, toalhas, álcool-

— Granger, você já verificou essa bolsa minúscula pelo menos 20 vezes desde que pegamos a estrada e tiramos aquela árvore do meio do caminho.

Ela fechou a bolsa com raiva. – Me desculpe se eu estou prestes a fazer um parto trouxa no meio do nada, Severo. Você quer que eu fique calma?

— Na verdade, sim. É exatamente isso.

Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito, decidindo que era melhor ficar calada. Ele estava certo, é claro, mas Hermione estava apavorada. Ela sabia o que tinha que fazer, não era por isso que ela estava tão assustada. Hermione tinha mais medo das lembranças que isso poderia evocar nela.

Os próximos vinte minutos foram silenciosos. Hermione via as gotas de chuva pelo vidro, mas os seus pensamentos estavam longe. Imagens daquele dia horrível não paravam de assombrá-la. Do dia em que-

— Acho que consigo vê-los mais à frente. – Severo murmurou, inclinando-se um pouco mais sobre o volante. A alguns metros estava um carro prata parado com os faróis acesos e um homem acenando desesperado do lado de fora.

Severo mal parou o carro e Hermione praticamente saltou para fora, todas as dúvidas agora esquecidas e uma única resolução em sua mente: salvar a vida da mãe e do bebê.

— Louise, olá. Eu sou Hermione Granger, lembra?

— Por favor, me ajuda! Meu filho, ele não pode morrer. Por favor!

— Eu não vou. Tudo bem? A quanto tempo está em trabalho de parto?

— Estamos parados aqui a quase três horas. O John queria ir a pé até a vila mas eu não queria ficar sozinha, e então-

— Louise, calma. Estamos aqui agora e vai dar tudo certo. A bolsa estourou?

— Sim. Pouco tempo depois as contrações começaram.

— Tudo bem, vou monitorar o tempo da próxima. John, Severo, me ajudem a posicioná-la melhor no banco de trás. Depois cheguem os bancos o máximo para frente, tudo bem?

Eles assentiram, fazendo o que foi pedido.

— Acho que eu não consigo me mover. – Louise engasgou, gritando quando uma nova contração a dominou. 

— O intervalo entre as contrações está diminuindo.

— Está doendo muito. E não estava na hora do bebê nascer ainda. – ela soluçou.

— Ele só está apressado para conhecer os pais. Vai dar tudo certo, ok? Severo, a toalha.

Hermione teve que gritar para sobressair ao barulho da tempestade batendo no teto do carro. De relance, ela viu Severo murmurar um Repello Pluviatus para protegê-los. O pobre John estava tão nervoso que com certeza não perceberia.

— Agora, Louise, eu vou verificar a dilatação, ok? Você vai sentir um incômodo.

Ela assentiu.

— Ok. Está na hora. Você está dilatada. Vamos ter esse bebê?

Ela tentou responder, mas uma nova contração a impediu.

— Droga. – Hermione murmurou baixinho depois de examiná-la.

— O que?

Hermione suspirou. – O bebê está ao contrário.

— Ao contrário?

— Quer dizer que os pés dele virão primeiro. Ainda vamos fazer esse parto, Louise, eu só vou ter que mudar algumas coisas. Vai dar certo, tudo bem?

— Granger, me dê algo para fazer ou eu ficarei louco. – Severo praticamente rosnou quando ela saiu para pegar a bolsa na frente, dando espaço para que o marido dela entrasse para acalmá-la.

— Tudo bem, preciso que pegue as tolhas, a água quente, a tesoura e o álcool. O que eu for pedindo você me dá.

— Tudo bem. E é um problema que o bebê esteja em uma posição diferente?

— Bastante. Ele está praticamente sentado. Louise precisava do que os trouxas chamam de cesárea. Deveria ser um parto no hospital, ela precisaria de cirurgia.

— Mas não dá tempo.

Hermione assentiu, respirando fundo.

— E o que você vai fazer?

— Não tem nem sinal da ambulância ainda. Vou fazer o que precisa ser feito: o parto.

Se Hermione não estivesse tão focada teria visto o brilho de admiração profunda nos olhos dele. – Hermione, se tem alguém que pode fazer esse parto é você.

Ela assentiu, ganhando uma confiança que ela não tinha a muito tempo enquanto entrava novamente no carro.

— Ok, vou precisar que vocês me ajudem a virá-la. John, fique na frente e deixe que ela o abrace. Preciso que ela fique de joelhos, a posição vai ajudar o bebê a descer. Severo, o álcool.

— Aqui.

— As toalhas. Coloque embaixo. Isso.

— E a água quente?

— Pode deixá-la aqui. Agora, Louise, você vai sentir uma pressão, ok?

Louise agarrou com toda a força que ainda restava os ombros do marido, escondendo o rosto na curvatura do pescoço dele enquanto os seus gritos eram abafados pelo tecido e pelo barulho da chuva.

Os próximos cinco minutos foram uma mistura de alívio, felicidade, apreensão, medo. Hermione fez todos os procedimentos necessários com as poucas ferramentas que tinha, e o bebê desceu como se não houvesse nada de preocupante sobre a situação toda. Severo assistiu aquele desenrolar com uma surpresa que ele jamais imaginou ter presenciado, como um presente.

Ele nunca tinha visto nada igual.

— Parabéns, papais – a voz suave dela, seguido de um choro agudo, o despertou – Vocês têm uma linda menina.

O ser minúsculo foi direto para os braços da mãe, e Severo viu que mesmo exausta havia um brilho totalmente diferente nela agora. Parecia magia, mas de outro tipo.

Talvez ainda mais poderosa.

...

— Eu nem sei como agradecer a vocês. – John sussurrou para não acordar a esposa exausta. Eles estavam no quarto do hospital agora, onde o bebê foi devidamente atendido e ficaria internado por algumas semanas. – Nós queremos chamá-la de Hermione.

— Não, por favor, não façam isso com a criança. – Hermione sorriu.

— Não acho que você conseguirá mudar a cabeça da Louise. Ela está muito decidida a agradecê-los para o resto da vida. Assim como eu.

Hermione era uma mistura de vários sentimentos naquele momento. Ela podia sentir o olhar de Severo nela quando o John agradeceu mais uma vez e entrou no quarto, deixando-os sozinhos no corredor do hospital.

O resto da noite foi um borrão. O parto foi um sucesso, Louise e o bebê estavam devidamente examinados e descansando no hospital, o Sr. Bernard e a Valérie chegaram seguros para celebrar a chegada do terceiro neto e Hermione estava completamente esgotada. Física e emocionalmente.

Ela mal se dera conta de onde estava até que Severo cutucou o seu ombro levemente, avisando que haviam chegado a vila. Desnorteada, ela viu a fachada de pedra da pousada e piscou, tentando acordar.

— Me desculpe, não fui uma boa companheira de viagem hoje. – ela sorriu, olhando para um ponto inespecífico entre os bancos do carro. Ela não podia ver, mas sabia que ele estava sorrindo.

— Você acha que consegue andar até a porta ou vou precisar leva-la no colo de novo?

— Muito engraçado.

— É uma pergunta sensata, considerando o seu padrão nas últimas semanas.

— Você é um idiota.

Ele riu, e Hermione finalmente olhou para o rosto dele. – Você acha que essa é a maneira ideal de responder ao seu chefe, _mademoiselle_?

Ela sorriu, sem se importar se pareceria muito ousada. Havia algo sobre fazer um parto juntos que colocava tudo em perspectiva. – Considerando que você não pode me demitir já que pedi demissão primeiro, não poderia me importar menos.

— Então é aí que está.

Ela levantou a sobrancelha, num sinal claro de que ele esclarecesse. – Então é aí que está _o que_?

— A verdadeira Hermione. A que você anda escondendo por trás de várias camadas de culpa, dor e mágoa.

O sorriso dela tremeu.

— E como você poderia saber? É um especialista em psicologia agora?

— Não, mas foi nítido hoje. Você foi... inigualável, Hermione. Você, talvez mais do que ninguém, sabe que não distribuo elogios. Mas eu nunca vi nada parecido com o que fez hoje. Você é muito competente com poções, acima da média, na verdade. Mas isso... você fez com _paixão_.

Hermione apenas acenou, virando o rosto para a janela. – Não foi nada.

— Eu discordo. Você salvou a vida da Louise e do bebê. Sem usar magia, só com técnicas médicas. Eu não saberia o que fazer.

— Bem, eu... são matérias obrigatórias. Que tipo de medibruxa eu seria se não conseguisse fazer um parto? – ela tentou rir para parecer mais leve, natural, mas cada palavra era como uma faca no seu coração.

— Você sabe que não é isso. Você foi muito além-

— Dos livros? – ela tentou provocá-lo, mas Severo apenas a olhou longamente, quase como se ele estivesse... _preocupado_? Não poderia ser. – Sinto muito.

— Eu não me importo que você continue jogando minha própria idiotice na minha cara até o resto dos meus dias, Granger, mas pelo menos se dê o devido crédito.

Hermione sentiu os lábios tremerem. Ela tentou se virar, tateando cegamente a maçaneta do carro para sair e ele não a visse desabar, mas já era tarde demais.

— Não quis ser grosseiro, eu só-

— Eu sei, está tudo bem. Eu é que estou muito sensível. Você pode abrir a porta do carro, por favor? Foi um dia longo e só quero me jogar na cama.

— Hermione.

E foi tudo demais para ela. O dia. Os últimos anos. Segurar um bebê. O homem que ela amava ao seu lado, olhando para ela, realmente _olhando_ , como se ela existisse e fosse importante, como se ela fosse a única coisa do mundo, a _elogiando_. E então, o bebê novamente. E toda a mágoa que ela achou que tivesse enterrado fundo dentro de si simplesmente veio à tona e ela desabou.

Chorou pela perda de um amigo. Chorou pela perda de um filho. Chorou pelo amor que ela guardava e não podia receber em troca. E então, a frase que ela tinha tanto medo de falar em voz alta, mas que a sufocava em silêncio.

— Eu matei o meu bebê.

— Não, você não fez isso. Hermione, olha para mim: não foi você, não foi o seu corpo. Você não tem culpa.

— Sim, foi! – ela protestou de volta.

— Hermione, pare com isso. Não foi sua culpa.

— Você não entende. Eu não queria um filho. Eu e o Ron brigamos muito por isso. Queria esperar, e ele queria imediatamente. Mas então aconteceu e eu estava tão assustada. Mas feliz. Eu amava meu filho. Mas teve um dia, no Ministério... estava exausta. Achava que podia equilibrar os meus estudos de medibruxa com o trabalho, mas era tão cansativo. Meus pés doíam. O enjoo não passava, o Ronald estava viajando, os relatórios estavam incompletos, e tudo estava dando errado, então eu... _deuses_ — ela soluçou – eu disse que era melhor termos esperado, mas eu não queria isso. E no dia seguinte...

— Merlin, Hermione, olha para mim – ele segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos, forçando-a a encará-lo – _Você não tem culpa._ Abortos acontecem, e não foi a sua magia, não foi o seu corpo, não foi você. Consegue entender isso? Você é uma mulher jovem, forte e saudável. Não há nada de errado com você, me escutou?

Ela assentiu, sem se importar se parecia uma bagunça completa. E então o improvável aconteceu: Severo Snape a puxou para um abraço, e ela chorou tudo que tinha que chorar no ombro dele. Foi como se todo o passado estivesse lentamente ficando para trás. Em algum nível ela sabia que ainda havia muito trabalho a ser feito, mas o mais importante é que havia finalmente começado.

Talvez o passado pudesse, sim, ficar para trás.

...


	12. The Point of No Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, mas não consigo parar de escrever. Os comentários e mensagens de vocês tem me ajudado muito, e fico cada vez mais empolgada. Nunca imaginei que Recomeços teria um retorno tão bom, e fico muito feliz com isso.  
> É uma fanfic que surgiu de uma necessidade minha de amadurecer a escrita, de explorar outros recursos, um pouco mais de drama, e um outro cenário que não fosse Hogwarts ou a Guerra em si.  
> E o Severo e a Hermione são personagens muito incríveis e complexos que certamente merecem o desdobramento e o reconhecimento que as fanfics dão a eles. Na minha cabeça, se o Severo não tivesse morrido, tenho certeza absoluta que a Hermione se dedicaria a cuidar dele, e quem sabe o que sairia desse contato? Duas pessoas tão inteligentes como eles, tão parecidas, certamente seriam como um ímã um para o outro.  
> Enfim, espero que gostem deste! Muitas emoções estão por vir ♥

Nenhuma palavra foi dita quando Severo arrancou com o carro e os levou até a sua casa. Hermione queria questionar, mas do que adiantaria? Havia muita coisa não dita entre eles, e era melhor que ficasse assim. Por enquanto.

Ela mal se deu conta do caminho, totalmente perdida nos próprios pensamentos e na sensação de alívio que aos poucos começava a correr dentro dela.

Severo parou o carro em frente à casa e abriu a porta para ela como o verdadeiro cavalheiro que era, ajudando-a descer enquanto segurava a sua mão. Aquele choque que sempre a percorria quando suas peles se tocavam estava lá, eletrizando cada centímetro do seu corpo.

Eles caminharam em silêncio até a sala, onde ele acendeu a lareira com um feitiço não verbal. Ela teve aquele sentimento estranho novamente ao vê-lo num ambiente tão comum quanto um pequeno e charmoso chalé francês. Era estranho ver um mago tão poderoso, que alguns anos antes andava pelos corredores de pedra de um castelo esvoaçando a enorme capa preta, exercendo domínio e presença onde quer que fosse, e agora... em calças pretas simples de linho, blusas brancas de botão, fazendo coisas mundanas como acender a lareira.

Ele a olhava de uma forma que parecia refletir seus próprios pensamentos.

— Bem – ele disse com a voz trêmula – Fique aqui e se aqueça no fogo. Vou preparar o chá.

Hermione fez o que ele pediu, agachando-se em frente a lareira. Suas roupas ainda estavam úmidas porque ela sequer havia pensado em usar um feitiço para se secar. Suas mãos estavam quase roxas de frio, e ela desejou desesperadamente por um banho. O que ela estava fazendo aqui? Ela poderia ter ido para a pousada, onde poderia ter se recomposto, evitando ficar ainda mais vulnerável na frente do único homem em que ela queria mostrar fortaleza. Mas então... a perspectiva de chegar num quarto vazio que nem era dela a deprimia profundamente.

Severo voltou com duas xícaras de chá e uma chaleira, colocando-as sobre a mesa central. Então puxou a poltrona do canto esquerdo e trouxe para perto da lareira. 

— Como você está? – ele perguntou suavemente.

— Com um pouco de frio ainda. Com tudo o que aconteceu eu sequer me lembrei de secar as roupas.

Ele apenas acenou a cabeça, gesticulando para as xícaras. – Tome um pouco de chá, vai ajudar. Você deveria subir e tomar um banho. Não tenho nada para você se trocar, mas as minhas roupas funcionaram da última vez.

— Eu agradeço, mas provavelmente deveria voltar para a pousada. Estou novamente impondo a minha presença aqui na sua casa em menos de duas semanas. – ela tentou rir, passando as mãos pelo tapete persa para tentar se distrair do escrutínio dele.

— Você pode voltar pela manhã.

O tom de voz dele não dava nenhuma margem para discussão, e ela não tinha muita escolha nesse arranjo. O mundo ainda parecia estar caindo lá fora, com vários clarões no céu. Voltar a pé seria idiotice. Ela também não estava forte o suficiente para uma aparição, então... não havia muito o que pudesse fazer além de ceder. E aquela sala era tão convidativa. O calor do fogo, a chuva batendo na janela, o tapete macio sob as suas mãos, o cheiro delicioso de um chá que ela não reconhecia no ar. Ela fez uma anotação mental para descobrir depois qual era.

Ele pareceu pescar os seus pensamentos enquanto ela olhava para a xícara em suas mãos com uma expressão de curiosidade quando falou. – É o chá de baunilha Dammann. Uma das minhas poucas indulgências.

— Aquela marca que existe desde mil setecentos e alguma coisa? – ela perguntou, surpresa.

— 1692, para ser exato.

Ela ofegou. – Acho que vale cada euro gasto.

Ele riu suavemente. – Concordo. Mas eu não tomo todos os dias, só em ocasiões especiais ou em dias que – ele procurou bem as palavras – uma força externa é necessária para enfrentar o dia. Ou encerrá-lo.

— Presumo que seja o último caso?

Ele deu de ombros. – Talvez. Mas também é uma ocasião especial. Não é uma ocorrência comum ver uma criança chegando ao mundo. Mesmo que nasçam milhares todos os dias não acho que verei outro parto.

Hermione sorriu, mas as implicações de sua resposta eram claras. Ela quis perguntar se ele nunca cogitou refazer a vida, recomeçar com uma outra mulher, ter uma família... Mas quem ela era para se intrometer desta maneira?

— Você encarou tudo muito bem, professor Snape. – ela provocou, tentando dissipar a tensão no ar.

Ele bufou. – Se você diz.

— Eu digo – ela se levantou alegremente, colocando mais chá nas xícaras – Você entregou as toalhas exatamente no momento certo.

Ele agradeceu, tomando um longo gole enquanto seu olhar se perdia nas chamas. – Posso fazer uma pergunta?

Hermione sentiu o estômago gelar. Se ele a perguntasse novamente sobre o porquê dela estar ali, ou sobre o dia em que o caldeirão explodira, ela não conseguiria mentir. Não estando tão física e emocionalmente desgastada. – Você pode – ela finalmente decidiu responder, a sugestão de um sorriso brincando em seus lábios para mascarar sua apreensão – Só não posso prometer responder.

— É justo. Por que você não terminou o seu curso de medibruxa?

Hermione suspirou aliviada. Não era uma pergunta fácil, mas ela podia falar sobre isso.

— Porque ser uma medibruxa exige bastante em dias e horas de trabalho. Há longos plantões, finais de semana, emergências. O estudo nunca para. É o equivalente para os médicos trouxas. Toda a profissão é importante, toda profissão tem os seus prós e contras, mas o Ron achava que sendo medibruxa eu iria estar sempre trabalhando.

Ela parou por um momento. Podia não ser pergunta mais difícil, mas ainda era um assunto delicado. – Ele queria começar uma família, e achava que se eu aceitasse o emprego no Ministério poderíamos ter isso mais rápido. A morte do Fred mexeu muito com toda a família Weasley. Cada um buscou conforto em alguma coisa no pós-guerra, e Ron se dedicou a começar uma família. Não posso culpá-lo.

Severo tinha muitas coisas a dizer, especialmente que ela podia, _sim_ , culpá-lo, mas ficou em silêncio.

— E, bem, depois de... – ela deixou a frase no ar, mas Severo entendeu – eu não podia sequer considerar voltar àquele ritmo. Me sentia tão culpada... E embora ninguém me dissesse isso claramente, podia ver no rosto de algumas pessoas que eles pensavam a mesma coisa. Era demais.

— Você pode voltar agora. A universidade bruxa de Marselha é uma das melhores da França, talvez da Europa. Tenho certeza que a Madame Pomfrey ficaria mais do que feliz em aceitá-la como assistente depois.

— Você quer mesmo me despachar, não é? – ela sorriu, agradecida por conseguir mudar de assunto.

— _Au contraire, mademoiselle._ Na verdade, já que tocamos no assunto, quero te fazer uma proposta.

Hermione se esforçou para respirar, sentindo o coração quase saltar do peito. – Qual proposta?

— Quero que reconsidere seu pedido de demissão, e que aceite ser a minha sócia na Botica.

...

— Sócia?

— Sim, sócia.

— É algum tipo de brincadeira? – ela se levantou tão rápido que quase derrubou a xícara – Por que eu não acho a menor graça.

— Eu pareço estar me divertindo, Granger? – ele se aproximou, fixando-a com olhos tão escuros quanto a noite lá fora. Sua voz estava baixa, naquele tom comedido e rouco que a invadia completamente. Mas hoje ela estava muito brava para se permitir ser dominada por esse efeito.

— Você mal me suportava aqui até, não sei, _ontem à noite_? E agora você simplesmente me vem com uma proposta de sociedade e espere que eu acredite? _Por favor_.

Ela estava furiosa.

— Eu estou falando sério, Granger. – ele estava começando a ficar impaciente – Li o seu relatório. _As 394 páginas_. Tudo que está lá eu concordo.

— E você está me propondo sociedade por um relatório bem feito? Eu não sou idiota, Snape.

— Você é inacreditável. Qualquer pessoa aceitaria uma proposta como essa dando pulos de alegria, e você está gritando comigo porque eu confio no seu trabalho e sinto que ele merece uma proposta a altura!

— Eu só quero entender o que mudou! Até semana passada você mal suportava olhar para mim, e agora está considerando trabalhar comigo como uma igual?

— Você acha o que? Que eu tenho uma intenção oculta para mantê-la aqui?

— Eu não sei, Snape. Me diga você.

— Me diga _você_. – mais um passo e ele estava praticamente pairando sobre ela – Eu tenho muito mais direito de perguntar isso do que você.

— Já expliquei os meus motivos para ter vindo aqui.

— Então pronto. Estou disposto a encerrar este tópico aqui, Granger. Se você disser sim, vamos prosseguir como colegas de trabalho dedicados a manter a botica crescer.

— E se eu disser não?

— Se você disser não ainda poderá ser funcionária, mas dado o seu prognóstico no relatório a loja não iria muito longe e eu não conseguiria pagá-la por muito mais tempo.

— Não chegaria a isso e você sabe. – ela o interrompeu – Eu só quis mostrar o pior cenário.

— Não, você está certa. Poderia chegar a isso. Eu gosto de fazer Poções, mas admito que a parte administrativa não faz o menor apelo.

— E se eu ainda quiser a demissão?

Um lampejo de surpresa pareceu passar pelos seus olhos, mas foi tão rápido que Hermione pensou estar vendo o que ela queria ver. – Se você ainda quiser a sua demissão, vai cumprir os últimos três dias restantes e seguiremos caminhos separados. Bem simples.

— Bem. – ela murmurou, se sentindo um pouco estúpida por ter explodido.

— Não precisa decidir agora. Não tinha a intenção de tocar no assunto depois desse dia exaustivo.

Ela acenou, grata por poder ter um tempo para pensar. Ela viajara até a França para contar a verdade, e estava cada vez mais envolvida.

— Suba e descanse. Amanhã voltamos a falar sobre isso.

— Eu não poderia ficar com o seu quarto de novo, Snape. Vou ficar aqui no sofá.

— De jeito nenhum. – ele descartou.

— Sério, não quero impor.

— Hermione.

Ele a cortou novamente, e Hermione suspirou. – Tudo bem. Obrigada. Eu vou... subir então. Amanhã conversamos.

Severo assentiu, indicando a escada. – Você sabe onde ficam as toalhas. Vou deixar uma camisa em cima da cama.

— Você quer tomar um banho antes?

— Vou logo depois de você. Suas roupas ainda parecem estar úmidas, vai acabar ficando doente.

Ela concordou, exausta demais para discutir, e praticamente se arrastou escada acima. A cada degrau ela podia sentir o peso do olhar dele nas costas, uma sensação de formigamento percorrendo toda a sua pele.

O mais estranho foi o quão familiarizada ela parecia com tudo. Hermione sabia onde estavam as toalhas, o sabonete, a escova de dentes sobressalente no armário. Claro que da última vez ela estava pouco consciente dos detalhes a sua volta, mas parecia que em algum nível sua mente se lembrava de tudo, até do que ela mal se dava conta de saber.

Mas desta vez, ela tomou o seu tempo para memorizar cada detalhe do banheiro, procurando por pistas do homem imprevisível lá embaixo. Ela reparou na escova de dentes verde, na escova de cabelo dentro do armário, numa camisa surrada pendurada atrás da porta e até nos chinelos ao lado da banheira. Era tão... _íntimo_.

Decidindo que já havia se intrometido demais, ela tirou a roupa fria do corpo e estremeceu. Olhando no espelho, ela parecia exausta, mas desta vez havia um brilho na sua pele que ela não via a anos. Ela estava cansada, sim, mas tinha vida em sua alma e era isso que importava.

Seu cabelo, no entanto, era um desafio a parte. Estava negligenciado, e amarrar os cachos num elástico velho certamente não melhorava a situação. Ela tentou desembaraçar os fios do coque apertado e mal feito e gemeu de dor quando o elástico voltou com toda a força na sua nuca. Ficando impaciente, ela lançou um feitiço suspirou aliviada quando a dor no seu couro cabeludo começou a passar.

Olhando ao seu redor, ela procurou por algum produto capilar que pudesse tornar a sua situação minimamente decente e não encontrou nada além de sabonetes sólidos.

Hermione estalou a língua, murmurando para si mesma. – E você é dono de uma loja para produtos de beleza.

Decidindo que era melhor que nada ela levou a pequena barra próximo ao nariz, envolvendo-se no cheiro maravilhoso de capim-limão. Tinha o cheiro dele. Num lampejo de fantasia, Hermione se imaginou cheirando a curvatura do pescoço dele, tocando a pele sensível logo abaixo na orelha e mordiscando levemente.

O pensamento veio com tanta força que ela teve agarrar a pia, se segurando para não cair. Não parecia uma cena imaginada, parecia quase uma... lembrança. Mas, claro, seria impossível. O que a levava inevitavelmente para a proposta que ele fizera. Sócia. Hermione não entendia como ela foi de potencialmente desempregada para sócia de uma pequena empresa de sucesso em tão pouco tempo, e tudo isso vindo do homem que ela...

— Chega, Hermione. Pare já com isso. – ela disse para si mesma, com raiva. Com gestos bruscos, ela estendeu a roupa no box e lançou um feitiço de secagem, dobrando-as logo em seguida. Ela tomou um banho rápido, tentando não se concentrar tanto no cheiro do sabonete, mas era impossível quando o vapor espalhou ainda mais o perfume cítrico.

Ótimo. Agora ela não apenas sentiria o cheiro dele do ar, mas o carregaria com ela. Ela não cansava de se torturar?

E novamente aquela proposta maluca a dominou. Ela deveria aceitar? Deveria agradecer e recusar? Ele tinha um motivo oculto? Era genuíno? Hermione estava perdida, precisando desesperadamente de um conselho.

— E de oito horas de sono.

Recolhendo as roupas e os sapatos, Hermione espiou da fresta da porta para saber se era seguro saltitar alguns passos até o quarto e, quando não viu nenhum sinal dele, correu com tudo pelo corredor. Quando ela estava preses a cruzar o limiar da porta em segurança, enrolada apenas em uma toalha, ela bateu o rosto em alguma coisa macia, mas sólida, e caiu.

— Granger! – ele exclamou, chocado, ao vê-la caída no chão do corredor.

Hermione apertava a toalha em volta do corpo com força, tentando preservar um pouco da dignidade que ainda restava.

— Você está bem? – ele perguntou, ajudando-a se levantar.

— Sim, eu... sim. – respondeu Hermione, a pele tão vermelha de vergonha que parecia ter sido escaldada.

Por vários segundos eles ficaram parados na frente um do outro, lutando ao máximo para desviar o olhar. Hermione queria sair correndo dali agora mesmo, e de preferência nunca mais olhar para ele.

— Eu posso... – ela finalmente conseguiu emitir algum som.

— O que?

— O quarto. – O _seu_ quarto.

— Claro. Peço desculpas.

E então começou uma dança ainda mais constrangedora, em que Severo ia para a esquerda ao mesmo tempo que Hermione, e quando ela ia para a direita, ele a seguia. E de novo e de novo, quase uma coreografia de valsa.

— Merlin. – Hermione exalou uma risada nervosa. Ela sempre fora uma péssima dançarina de qualquer maneira.

Severo decidiu assumir o controle e colocou as duas mãos nos ombros nus dela, guiando-a para dentro do quarto como se estivessem numa porta giratória trouxa. O toque dele queimava em sua pele, disparando as sensações mais intensas por todo o seu corpo.

Ela queria fechar a porta imediatamente, mas pareceria rude visto que seria ela o despachando do _próprio_ quarto. Incerta do que fazer a seguir enquanto ele ainda parecia enraizado no lugar – certamente chocado com o quão idiota ela era, Hermione pensou – ela decidiu abaixar para pegar as roupas que haviam caído junto com os seus sapatos e a varinha. Mas ele teve a mesma ideia, abaixando-se em sintonia enquanto as suas cabeças colidiam no meio do caminho.

— Merda!

— Droga, Granger!

— Eu sinto muito! – ela gritou de volta, completamente chocada com aquela situação totalmente ridícula.

— Se esse dia não acabar agora provavelmente vai nos matar. – ele resmungou, massageando a testa, depois se abaixou novamente, com cuidado, e pegou as coisas dela do chão.

— Obrigada. – Hermione murmurou um agradecimento, se recusando a olhar para ele enquanto tentava pegar tudo com uma única mão. E então, quando finalmente os seus olhares se cruzaram, ela não aguentou: começou a rir.

Severo a olhou em choque num primeiro momento, provavelmente achando que ela era completamente louca, mas logo em seguida começou a rir junto com ela. Sua risada era baixa e rouca, macia como veludo, quase como se pudesse tocar. E eles riram tanto que suas bochechas começaram a doer depois de um tempo. Hermione queria preservar o momento, esses segundos, num lugarzinho bem seguro na sua mente. E no seu coração.

— Me desculpe, é que-

— Esse dia beirou o insano. – Severo completou.

— Exatamente. – ela concordou, olhando para o rosto dele. Sua expressão era de puro contentamento, e eles ficaram presos nesse olhar, nesses poucos segundos, desejando que uma vida inteira coubesse ali. – Eu provavelmente deveria entrar.

Severo piscou como se saísse de um transe, e sua voz estava rouca quando ele falou. – Claro, claro. Descanse.

Ele se virou para sair, as mãos nos bolsos da calça de linho, os passos tranquilos, e o coração de Hermione doeu. Ela o queria ali, com ela, mais perto.

— Nos vemos amanhã? – ela gritou quando ele alcançou as escadas.

— Vou ser o homem em pé na cozinha fazendo o café da manhã.

Nesse momento Hermione quase deixou a toalha cair, estremecendo com o quão potencialmente íntima a frase soara. De todos os significados que essa frase poderia ter, ela queria o único que não poderia alcançar.

Finalmente ela fechou a porta do quarto, caindo sobre ela enquanto lutava para acalmar seu coração teimoso que insistia em bater forte por um amor impossível. Com o pouco de energia que ainda restava, ela caminhou até a cama e sentou, tentando processar todos os acontecimentos do dia.

O último pensamento em sua cabeça antes de se entregar ao sono foi que ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas que dessa vez eram de pura alegria.

...

Como se Severo não tivesse material suficiente para povoar os seus sonhos, Hermione Granger havia novamente contribuído mais.

Ela era uma força da natureza, tirando-o totalmente do rumo. A força que ele vira nela hoje... Ele sabia que ela era forte, claro. Seria um idiota se não soubesse. Mas hoje ela se superara. Severo se encolheu pensando na quantidade de vezes em que fora injusto com ela. Como professor e como chefe. Ele não queria mais isso. Não precisava mais disso.

Enquanto ele girava o copo de firewhisky na mão, ele pensava no quão parecidos eles eram. Ambos deslocados, ambos divididos entre dois mundos, tentando desesperadamente se encaixar e nunca conseguindo, sempre fadados a serem metade de um mundo e nunca completos. Mas exatamente onde eram parecidos, eles se distanciavam: ela era muito melhor que ele. Onde ele fora rancoroso, ela foi magnânima. Onde ele foi covarde, ela foi corajosa. Onde ele foi frio e calculista, ela fora amorosa e bondosa. Empática. Onde exatamente ela se perdera ele não sabia. Pelo menos não até aquela noite. Sua necessidade de agradar aos outros, de ser perfeita, a fez sacrificar muito de si, e então... a perda do bebê.

Severo havia perdido muito na vida, a maioria por sua própria culpa, mas um filho... Ele não poderia imaginar. Ele viu a dor e a culpa refletidos nos seus olhos castanhos, a mesma dor que ele carregara por mais de vinte anos, e decidiu que não poderia deixá-la estragar a própria vida. Porquê ele se importava? Severo não sabia. Ele estava agindo com o coração, torcendo para que fosse motivo o suficiente.

A proposta de sociedade, no entanto, o surpreendeu. Mas quanto mais ele argumentava com ela a respeito, e quanto mais pensava no assunto, mais certo ele se sentia. A última vez que ele havia se sentido tão certo sobre uma coisa foi quando ele decidira vender a casa decrépita na Rua da Fiação e se mudar para a França, e ele nunca se arrependera.

Ele esvaziou o copo num único gole e relaxou na poltrona em frente a lareira, tentando descansar. Mas quando ele fechou os olhos, as imagens que inundaram a sua mente eram os olhos castanhos da mulher dormindo no andar de cima, a poucos metros dele, mas perto demais do seu coração.

...

Hermione desceu as escadas para encontrar Severo exatamente do jeito que ele disse que estaria: em pé na cozinha terminando de colocar a mesa do café da manhã.

— Parece delicioso. – ela comentou, observando os movimentos meticulosos dele.

— Bom dia. – ele murmurou, indicando a cadeira – Café?

— Por favor.

— Chaussons aux pommes?

Hermione quase engasgou com o café ao ouvi-lo falar novamente num francês perfeito. A voz dele, claramente ainda rouca de sono, num contexto de café da manhã, a afetou profundamente.

— É claro. Sim, por favor.

Ele a serviu com um pequeno pão triangular caramelizado, completamente alheio ao seu afetamento. O cheiro de maçã invadiu os seus sentidos e seu estômago reclamou de fome.

— Bem, Granger, vamos aos negócios. Você pensou sobre a proposta que fiz a você?

Hermione respirou fundo, cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa. – Sim, pensei.

— E então?

— Decidi aceitar a oferta, senhor. Mas eu tenho algumas condições.

— Claro que sim. – a sombra de um sorriso brincou no canto da boca dele – Muito bem, diga.

— A Botica é sua, claro, mas eu gostaria de ter liberdade criativa. Se vai me deixar a frente da parte administrativa, quero poder trabalhar com a sua confiança. Não estou dizendo que quero decidir sozinha, mas quero que as minhas opiniões sejam levadas em conta.

Severo sabia que alguma condição nesse sentido surgiria, e era perfeitamente razoável, claro. Mas para um homem como ele, que apenas recentemente conseguir tomar as rédeas da própria vida, seria difícil dividir o controle novamente. Ele suspirou, sentindo que uma dor de cabeça de aproximava. – Tudo bem. Façamos assim: quando tiver uma ideia, você faz um relatório ou uma apresentação, e nada formal ou tão... extenso quanto o último relatório – Hermione deu um sorriso tímido, corando – e eu prometo discutir civilizadamente até que cheguemos a um acordo.

— Bem, é- ela estava surpresa, para dizer o mínimo – claro, é exatamente o que eu gostaria.

— Mas se você vier com propostas absurdas do tipo: colocar uma rena em tamanho real para enfeitar a loja durante as festas, pode esquecer.

— Ah, puxa! – ela fingiu descontentamento – Era exatamente o que eu tinha em mente.

— O sarcasmo não combina com você, Granger – seu tom era seco, mas seus olhos brilhavam divertidos.

Eles discutiram por quase duas horas, Hermione se tornando mais e mais empolgada a medida que suas ideias eram recebidas não com desdém, mas aceitação e interesse genuínos.

Números foram discutidos, lucros, impostos, agendas de datas comemorativas, preços, descontos, listas de fornecedores e até um possível funcionário, que eles decidiram adiar a contratação quando estivessem mais tranquilos financeiramente.

— Pensei em fazermos um brainstorming de Natal.

— Natal? Estamos em outubro, Granger.

— Sim, mas as lojas começam a enfeitar muito cedo. As pessoas querem entrar no clima natalino o quanto antes.

— Posso concordar com a... decoração de Natal, mas não antes do dia 1º de dezembro.

Hermione suspirou. – Você fala como se a decoração natalina fosse o pesadelo.

— O Natal _é_ um pesadelo para quem trabalha no comércio, Granger.

— E é também o período em que as vendas disparam. Em algumas lojas chega-se a vender quase 30% de todo o rendimento _anual_.

Ele resmungou. – Independente disso. Se eu pudesse tirava férias e só voltava em janeiro. E talvez agora que você-

— Nem pense nisso, nós dois seremos muito necessários aqui. E ainda temos que decidir a marca da loja, as cores e um nome. Vou pensar em algumas opções, conversar com alguns designers, e –

— Designers?

— São profissionais que criam projetos de comunicação visual. Pensam de que maneiras uma marca pode conquistar o consumidor, entre outras coisas.

Ele parecia levemente envergonhado com a pergunta, e só então Hermione se deu conta do quão alheio ele ainda estava do mundo trouxa. O universo bruxo era espetacular, mas as coisas demoravam a mudar. Os bruxos se orgulham das tradições, enquanto os trouxas se orgulhavam de evoluir rapidamente. Até ela teve dificuldades de acompanhar as tecnologias dos últimos cinco anos, então só podia imaginar o quão perdido ele deveria se sentir as vezes.

— Não se preocupe com isso. Vou cuidar desta parte, mas mostrar tudo para a aprovação.

Ela sorriu para ele enquanto se levantava para tirar a mesa, e eles seguiram num silêncio confortável até a pousada. Vez ou outra uma coisa era dita, nada muito específico ou importante, mas era bom. Havia um acordo tácito entre eles de cordialidade.

— Obrigada pela carona. – Hermione agradeceu da janela do carro. 

— Disponha.

— Te vejo em – ela olhou para o relógio no pulso – meia hora.

Severo acenou, depois pensou melhor. – E Hermione – ele a chamou, fazendo-a se virar na metade das escadas.

— Sim?

— Se você me apresentar uma marca com as cores da grifinória, pode esquecer.

Ele arrancou com o carro antes que ela tivesse a chance de responder. Sorrindo, Hermione balançou a cabeça enquanto entrava na casa, murmurando um _idiota_ que não tinha nem um pingo de malícia, mas muito carinho.

...


End file.
